Roommates
by BrookeWillow11
Summary: Bella embarks on her freshman year at the University of Washington. What happens when her new roommate turns out to be someone totally unexpected? Will her new roommate drive her crazy or change her life? AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my first story, so please go easy on me. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Everything Twilight related belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I am merely playing with her characters for a bit.**

**Bella POV**

"Okay, here it is. Room 4A." I slipped the new gold key out of the tiny manila envelope. I held my breath as I unlocked the room that would be my home for the next nine months.

"Well, this isn't so bad, is it?" My dad asked.

I looked around. Really, it wasn't so bad. The room was bigger than I'd imagined. The walls were a yellowish color that was a little boring, but not stifling, at least. Against each wall there was a chest of drawers and a door. I could only assume one door was to the closet and the other to the bathroom. In each corner there was a lofted bed with a desk and chair tucked underneath. One bed was already made with a simple navy blue comforter and white sheet set. On the desk was a black desk lamp with a few school supplies. But what immediately drew my attention, and alarmed me, was a poster of a half naked girl in a scant bikini above the bed.

"Uhh…" was the only eloquent response I could come up with. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about your new roommate bringing boys around here too often. Clearly, she isn't into them." Charlie actually looked relieved.

"Ha ha, dad." He just chuckled to himself.

"Right. Okay, well I think I got it from here, dad. You can take off if you want." For the second time today, Charlie looked relieved.

I had only lived with Charlie for a year and a half, since I moved to Forks my junior year of high school, and while we got along, neither one of us ever mastered the art of conversation with each other. He told me I could have gone to any other college, but it was cheapest to stay in the state. Besides, I'd always like Seattle.

"Alright, well call me if you need anything. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, dad."

And with that, Charlie was gone.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Three hours later, all my stuff was unpacked and my bed was made. My new roommate had yet to make her appearance. I wondered what she was like. If she liked girls, that was fine. To each his (or her) own. I was simply curious to meet her.

I went downstairs to explore the area a little more. I found my way to a small grocery store, so I grabbed a few of the essentials: milk, cereal, and gummy bears. I had a meal plan, so this was merely for snacking purposes. I thought about walking over to the campus bookstore to pick up some books for class, but I still had three days before classes started, so I figured there was no rush.

After unloading my small purchase, I decided to check out the bathroom and take a shower. I felt grimy from all the unpacking.

The shower felt amazing, and I was delighted to find that the water pressure was fantastic in my new shower. I scrubbed my body and my hair, letting the familiar scent of my strawberry shampoo cloud the bathroom.

I finally got out when the water started to cool. I buffed dry with one of my new fluffy monogramed towels (a "going away to college" gift from Renee and Phil). They were hot pink with green writing. Totally not my taste, but they were soft and free so I couldn't really complain.

I pulled on my University of Washington t-shirt and some cotton sleep pants since I knew I wouldn't be going anywhere else for the evening. It was only seven, but I was exhausted.

I put all of my toiletries back in my bag. I was only sharing this bathroom with one other person (my phantom roommate who may or may not exist), but I figured until we were more comfortable with each other, I wouldn't leave my stuff lying around the bathroom.

Wrapping my hair in a towel and grabbing my bag, I flipped the bathroom light and fan off and swung open the door.

"Who the fu-? Who are you?" I screamed.

Standing before me was a tall, lean guy with copper colored hair and the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. A quick look at him told me he was gorgeous, but at the moment I was too busy being stunned by his sudden appearance to appreciate it.

"I live here. Who the hell are you?" He asked with the same confused expression on his face.

"I live here!" I screeched.

"Uh, no. This is my room. These dorms are co-ed as in chicks on one floor, dudes on the other. Last I checked, they didn't let us share rooms." He said with a know-it-all attitude.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. But this was the room key I was given at check-in. My roommate is supposed to be some 'chick' named E. Masen. Clearly, you aren't her." I could be a smartass, too. I had to fight back the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm E. Masen, as in, Edward Masen."

Well, shit.

"Okay, well clearly this is just some big mistake. I will just go down to housing and explain so they can assign you a new room," I said as I walked back to my side of the room and pulled my hair out of the towel so I could throw it up into a sloppy wet pony tail.

"Assign me a new room? You're the one living on the dude floor. I think you might need a new room, princess." He smirked. Douche bag.

"Ugh, whatever."

After going back into the bathroom to put some jeans on, slid on some flip-flops and made my way down to housing. It was packed with angry parents, terrified looking students, and tons of boxes of stuff.

I checked my watch to see that it was 4:45. Housing would be closing in fifteen minutes. I know it was rude, but I pushed my way to the front anyway.

"Excuse me," I said to a short, grey headed woman who looked like she was about to cry.

"There has been a huge mistake. See, my roomma—."

"Dear, I really can't help with roommate issues right now," she cut me off.

"No, but you see—."

"Do you have a room?" She asked.

"Yes, but—," I started, but she cut me off again.

"Then, please, your roommate issues can wait. I have 300 students without any place to live because apparently UW's admissions office doesn't know how to say no. Now if you will excuse me, I have to find these kids a place to live." And with that, she was gone.

I sighed, defeated. I didn't know what to do, but clearly I was going to have to live with Edward, at least for tonight.

I opened the door to our dorm room to find Edward lying across his bed reading with his iPod buds in his ears. He looked up when I walked in.

"So?" He asked.

"So, there are 300 people without a room right now. Looks like we are going to have to deal with each other for at least tonight," I said with a sigh, flopping down in my desk chair.

"Fine with me. Feel free to change out here if you need to," he winked. Ugh. Pig.

This was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I know it only got a few of reviews, but they were very sweet and encouraging! Also, to everyone who added this story to your favorite's list or messaged me-thanks! I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**A few things about the last chapter –I am very sorry about the time mix up. I read back through it and realized that at one point Bella mentions that it is seven and then she says it is 4:45. I meant to take out the part about it being seven, so ignore that. Also, I started it with Bella's POV. This story will likely remain in Bella's POV. It just works better for this, I think. Anyway, enough with my rambling and on to chapter 2! Hope you all like it. **

**Again, Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I'm just having some fun.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The evening was awkward, to say the very least. It started off quiet until Mr. Illusive decided to be chatty.

"So, Princess, you still haven't told me your real name."

"Isabella. Just call me Bella."

"Mind if I just call you Princess, instead?" He winked.

"Yes, actually, I do." I growled a little.

He laughed and hopped down from his bed, grabbing a towel and a few bottles of before going into the bathroom.

I angrily tore apart a few gummy bears with my teeth.

I slipped in my ear buds and turned my iPod up. I had just enough time to let Halestorm mellow me out before the bathroom door opened. And damn if an Old Spice commercial couldn't have just been filmed with this luscious scene.

Edward walked out as a trail of hot steam followed him. He had a towel draped over his muscular shoulder, hair in a very sexy disarray of wetness on his head, basketball shorts hung low on his hips, and small droplets of water glistening his toned chest and stomach. My throat chose that moment stop my air flow with a gummy bear head. I coughed and sputtered before getting it down, my eyes watering from exertion and embarrassment.

"You okay, Princess?" He asked, a look of amusement playing on his pretty little face.

"Fine," I wheezed.

I huffed and rolled over into my bed, pulling my covers up high. Yeah, I acted like a petulant child. You try choking on candy after ogling a freshly showered Edward Cullen.

As predicted, my night was ridiculously long. As exhausted as I was from the long day of traveling, unpacking, and "roommate issues," sleep evaded me.

I laid in my new bed forever. It wasn't my new mattress, which could probably double as a pool float. It wasn't my new sheet set, which I'd washed about fourteen times before leaving home so it wouldn't be itchy or rough. I was surprisingly comfortable, especially with my new down comforter and pillows. I simply couldn't sleep because I couldn't get my overactive mind to chill out.

I checked my phone to see that it was just after two. The little bit of orange light from the street light peering through the big window between our beds was enough that I could see Edward's face, which was turned towards me. Ugh, he really was so pretty. I hated him.

Finally, I assumed around three, I fell into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up groggy the next morning and checked my phone. It was only nine. I wanted to sleep longer, but I knew I had stuff to do today. I crawled, or climbed, rather, out of bed and went to my chest of drawers to pull out some clean clothes. I chanced a peak at Edward's bed. He was still sound asleep, turned towards the wall. Unfortunately, his bed was against same wall as the bathroom door. I snuck across the room and slipped in quietly.

After splashing water on my face, brushing my teeth, and pulling my tangled hair into a pony tail that would just have to do for today, I started to change clothes. It was only then that I realized I'd left the plain cotton white t-shirt I'd pulled out to wear in the main room. I quietly walked back out. Edward was facing my bed now, but his eyes were still shut. I could be stealth about this.

As quickly and quietly as possible, I pulled my sleep shirt off and grabbed my other shirt. Before I could even get it up my arms, I heard a soft gasp followed by a groan. Crap.

I threw the shirt on and turned around to see Edward's eyes and mouth hanging wide open. He cleared his throat before sitting up in bed. My face and neck were on fire with the blush I knew I couldn't hide.

"I, uh, I didn't mean to look. I didn't realize what you were doing. Sorry." He actually looked embarrassed.

"It's okay. I should have known better." I threw my dirty shirt into my little hamper.

"Really, I didn't see much." He looked sheepish and adorable. It made it hard to be upset.

"I said it was fine. Just drop it, please," I responded, probably a little too snappy.

I thought I heard him mumble "sorry" before climbing out of his own bed. He was still shirtless, in nothing but basketball shorts. It took every ounce of will power not to look.

"So, where are you going this early?" He asked.

"Back to housing to sort this mess out."

"Oh, good luck with that," he grinned, clearly back to his normal cocky-ass self.

I grabbed my keys, which also contained my floral patterned wallet keychain thing (another gift from Renee and Phil), and my phone and headed to the door.

"Oh, by the way, Princess?" He called out.

I turned slowly. "Yes?"

"It's Saturday. Housing's closed," he said with a breathtaking crooked smile that made my blood boil and my knees a little weak.

And because I'm clearly five years old, I stomped my foot, groaned, walked out, and slammed the door.

As I walked down the hall towards the stairs, a thought occurred to me, and I stopped at the last door before the stairwell to knock.

The sign on the door said Resident Advisor. Surely the RA could help me out, right?

I knocked again. No answer. I decided I would just try again later.

After a few hours of walking around, I'd had a yummy bagel and coffee at the campus coffee shop and purchased all of my books for classes (all $600 worth of them). Sadly, those weren't even all the books I needed.

I was in mostly general education classes, like math and biology and all the stuff I'm supposed to take, but I was also already in a few upper level English classes for my major. I had all but two of the novels I needed for British Literature and all of the novels I needed for American Lit. All these stupid books for stupid classes I would never actually need were what added up so quickly. Oh well, that was what scholarship money was for.

With two heavy bags, I made my way back up the stairs to the third floor. I could have taken the elevator, but I figured taking the stairs would give me some semblance of exercise.

I decided to try the RA one more time, but still got no answer.

I opened the dorm room door and was greeted with a huge bear of a guy. He had black curly hair and looked like he could eat me for breakfast. He would have been intimidating if he didn't have a huge, goofy grin on his face.

"You must be Bella!" He exclaimed excitedly. Before I could respond, he grabbed me up in a huge hug, causing me to drop both bags of books.

"Um, should I know you?" I wheezed out. He noticed my distress and put me down.

"I'm Emmett, this dork's brother," he said as he pointed his thumb towards Edward. He was standing over what appeared to be the frame of a futon.

"Ignore him, Princess," he responded.

I laughed nervously before bending down to pick up my scattered books.

"Oh, sorry! Let me help you," Emmett said as he hurriedly swooped down to grab some books.

"Oh, dude. You got a shit ton of books. What's your major?" He asked.

"English. And this isn't even half of them." I pointed to the crate by my desk that was full of novels, most of which I needed for classes.

"Damn, girl. Smart and gorgeous. Edward, you're a lucky bastard, my friend."

I blushed at Emmett's compliment and made my way towards my side of the room. Edward and Emmett were putting together a futon to go in between our beds against the window. Across the room from it they'd already set up a big flat screen television with a small entertainment center underneath. It all seemed excessive, but I didn't really care. They were the ones who had to move it all out at the end of the year.

"So, Bella, Edward here tells me that you two have found yourselves in quite an odd rooming situation," Emmett said as he went back to helping Edward put together the futon frame.

"Yeah, I really don't know how it happened. I went to housing yesterday, but there were so many students without a place to stay that I was the least of their worries," I huffed, sorting my books alphabetically. Don't judge.

"Hey, take advantage. I can't tell you how many girls I've seen go crazy living with other chicks. Too mush estrogen," he laughed.

"As much as I'd love to spend the rest of the year living with your brother, I'm thinking it's a little against the rules. I'd really rather not get in trouble for cohabitating with the opposite sex my freshman year," I said.

"I won't tell if you won't," Emmett winked and Edward chuckled. Guess I missed something there.

"Cohabitating? What, do you read the dictionary for fun?" Edward asked, speaking for the second time since I'd been in the room.

Must not stick out tongue. Must not stick out tongue.

"Hey, man, I'd be nice to her if I were you. Never know when your dumbass is going to need help writing a paper," Emmett said with a laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was really easy to be around.

"Yeah, because pre-med majors write tons of papers and all," Edward smirked. Pre-med? Of course he's going to be a doctor.

"What's your major, Emmett?" I asked.

"Undeclared," he proudly announced.

"You know, you're going to have to pick one sometime. You are graduating in two semesters. Well, you're supposed to be, anyway," Edward said to his brother.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with taking my time to explore my options. Pauly Shore did it in that movie 'Son in Law.'" Emmett smiled.

"And what's the point in life if we don't follow the example of Pauly Shore?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Emmett laughed, clearly unfazed by his brother's jibes.

We all fell into a comfortable silence after that. I watched as Edward and Emmett finished putting together the futon, slipping the black cushion onto the frame. I had to admit, they had done it pretty fast and it looked comfortable. I wondered if Edward would mind if I took a nap on it sometime. I stopped that train of thought. I'd be moving out as soon as housing caught wind of this.

"Alright kids, well I got to run. I'm meeting Rosey at the Pizza Joint. It's $1.50 slice night!" Emmett fist pumped as he headed towards the door. I assumed "Rosey" was his girlfriend, but I wasn't sure.

"Have fun. It was nice to meet you," I said, because truly it was.

"You too, girl. Good luck with my brother here. He can be a handful. Call me if you need me to take care of him for you," he smiled.

"Thanks. But like I said, I won't be here long. I'm going to talk to the RA later."

Edward and Emmett both laughed, and I blushed, having no idea what was funny.

"He likes to go out on Saturday nights. I'd wait until tomorrow, around noonish. He should be awake by then," Emmett said with a wink. Guess they were friends.

"Um, thanks."

"No problem. See you guys later." And with that he was out the door.

"So, got any plans for the night?" Edward asked.

"Just going to stay in and get a head start on some reading."

"Boring. Come on, you are a college freshman in a huge city. Go out and have some fun!" Edward exclaimed.

"With who? I haven't met anyone besides you and your brother."

"Oh, true. Well, maybe next weekend then. I have a date, so don't wait up," he smirked.

"Wasn't gonna," I replied, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

An hour later, after a shower, a shave, another round of Bella torture while walking around shirtless, and wearing a sexy pair of dark jeans and a black button down, Edward walked out with a wave.

I sat on my bed, feeling incredibly lame with my copy of "Dracula" in my lap and a bowl of cereal in my hand. I was sitting in my dorm, on a Saturday night, reading, while my completely gorgeous, completely male, completely out of my league roommate was out with some beautiful girl. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I was jealous.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**So, what do we think of Emmett? I love him, but I always do! The other characters will come in to play soon. Next chapter will be Bella talking to the RA, the first week of classes, and the introduction of some of the other lovely characters. I hope you all liked this. I promise it won't take long before the attraction between these two bubbles to the surface. They just met, though, so they need a little time. Please let me know how you liked this and if you have any ideas of where you want to see this story go! I have it mostly planned, but I am always up for suggestions for new ideas. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Emmett is so much fun to write. You all are good guessers, too. :D I am looking forward to incorporating the rest of the wonderful characters. The first two chapters got a bunch of hits and added to quite a few favorites lists. I'm glad you are all reading it—if you have time, please leave reviews and let me know what you would like to see with the story. Thanks! You all are wonderful!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and my soul.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Unlike my first night in the dorm, I fell asleep quickly the second night. I got about a quarter of the way through "Dracula" before I just couldn't take anymore. I fell asleep around midnight. Edward still wasn't home.

I thought I heard him come in early the next morning, but in my sleepy state I ignored it and rolled back over. Finally around 11:30, I couldn't ignore my bladder any longer and got up to use the bathroom. I took a hot shower and spent time blow drying my hair straight. I knew I'd be doing this again tomorrow for the first day of classes, but it felt good to run my fingers through it instead of having it up in a messy pony tail.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was still passed out with his arm dangling over the side of the bed. Guess he had a big night. I worked to fight off the jealousy I harbored for whatever girl got to spend it with him. I didn't even know why I cared. So he was cute and probably really smart. It didn't mean he wanted me.

I grabbed my keys before heading down to the RA's room. It was close to one, so I figured he'd be up by now.

I knocked on the door and was surprised when a tall blonde answered the door. She was super model gorgeous.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked. Her voice was sultry but sweet. She seemed nice, but she had that look about her that let me know she could kick my ass if she wanted.

"Yeah, I was looking for the RA?" It sounded like more of a question.

"Oh, right. You must be Bella. I'm Rosalie. It's nice to meet you." She held out her perfectly manicured hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, too." Rosalie? As in, Rosey?

Before I could process that any more, Emmett came out of the bathroom grinning.

"Hey Bella! I've been expecting you to come by. Even took a shower for ya," he said with a wink as he tossed his wet towel over his desk chair.

And now I understood why he and Edward were laughing every time I mentioned the RA yesterday.

"Well, I guess you know why I'm here then," I said, trying to keep the aggravation out of my voice.

"Yep, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I said yesterday. I think you should just stick it out with Edward. You will be much happier in the long run not having to share your space with another chick. Guys are easy to live with, especially Ed."

"I have to agree, Bella. If I could, I'd live with Emmett," Rosalie chimed in.

"But, what if the head RA of the building finds out?" I asked, probably sounding more whiney than I should.

"Rosalie Hale, head RA at your service," Rosalie grinned.

"Well, then what if housing finds out?" I asked again.

"Bella, relax. We both work for housing when we aren't in class. We handle most, if not all, of the student housing problems. We won't say a word. I can assure you, you are much better off than switching rooms," Emmett responded.

"He's right, Bella. This campus is completely overflowed with new students. Housing just had to buy a hotel down the street for kids to live in. If you ask to be moved, and your request actually gets granted, you are going to be crammed into an even smaller room with at least three other roommates," Rosalie stated.

"Fine, I see your point. But what about room inspections and stuff like that?"

"We do those, too. Besides, you signed a roommate contract that states that you must remain in your room for six weeks before you are able to move. Housing wouldn't let you anyway. I mean, sure the fact that you are living with a boy might change matters, but still. Do you really want to live with three other girls that you don't know?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I guess you're right. Hey, what contract? I never signed anything." I couldn't remember signing anything. Charlie just said he sent a check in for my room deposit.

"You were supposed to sign a contract over the summer that you sent in with your deposit," Emmett said.

I just stared blankly. I definitely didn't sign anything.

"Anyway, what we are trying to say is that this isn't really a big deal, Bella. Just give it some time. I know it is a little awkward living with a guy, but Ed is really easy to get along with. He's probably still sleeping now," Emmett said.

"Yeah, and if you ever need to get away or just need a girl to talk to, my room is on the first floor and my door is always open," Rosalie said.

"Alright, thanks guys. I guess I can stick it out for six weeks."

I left Emmett's room feeling a little better about the situation. I still didn't understand why they were being so chill about the whole thing. This was completely against the rules. They could both get in a lot of trouble for this.

I went back to my dorm. Edward was still sleeping. I looked out the window and realized it was raining pretty hard. Shocker. After downing a handful of gummy bears and a bottle of water, I climbed back in bed to read.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up to my alarm at six on Monday morning. The night before had been uneventful. Edward finally woke up and went to get dinner with Emmett and one of their friends.

We didn't talk much when he got back. Just a few pleasantries before he went to shower and got back in bed with his laptop. We both went to sleep pretty early since we both had 8 am classes today.

I hit snooze on my alarm until 6:30 before finally rolling out of bed. Edward was sitting at his desk getting his book bag ready. He'd already showered and was wearing a different pair of dark jeans with a light blue button down shirt and boots. I may have drooled a little.

I didn't get to spend as long in the shower as I wanted because of my extra thirty minutes of sleep. I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on a little mascara, blush, and lip gloss. I was wearing dark jeans and a blue and red plaid fitted button down with the sleeves rolled to just below my elbow. I thought I looked okay for my first day of classes.

When I walked out of the bathroom at 7:45, Edward was already gone. I went over to my desk to grab my book bag, which I'd packed the night before. I grabbed a granola bar from the box I'd picked up at the school store a few days before and left the room.

My first class of the day was math. It had never been my favorite subject, but it was easy enough.

After that, I went to biology. My lab portion wasn't until Tuesday.

I grabbed a quick lunch in the cafeteria before heading to my third and final class of the day.

I walked into the classroom assigned for British Literature. I was excited to be back in my element. I'd read most of what was on the reading list and was looking forward to exploring all of the books more. I took a seat in the last desk of the middle row. A very petite girl with short black hair spiked out everywhere sat beside me. She was wearing clothes that looked like they cost as much as my entire wardrobe.

"Hi! Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Of course not," I smiled back. She seemed nice.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you!"

"Bella Swan. And you too," I responded.

She looked happy at the mention of my name, like she knew me. Strange.

"So, have you ever read any of these books?" She asked, pointing to the reading list.

"Most of them, actually. But I read a lot." I didn't want to sound like a snob.

"Oh, awesome. You must be an English major. I'm a psychology major. I really want to own my own practice one day," she finished, smiling broadly.

"Wow, that's awesome. I want to be a writer, but I know that is pretty unrealistic. I also want to work as an editor," I said.

"Oh, neat! You should come apply at the tutoring lab. We need new writing tutors. I work in the psych lab. It's really a great job!" She finished excitedly.

"Okay, sure. Sounds like fun and good experience. Will they hire a freshman, though?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were a freshman. Usually they require a teacher recommendation, but if you do well enough on the grammar test given during the interview, you'll probably get hired to at least start training. Then maybe next semester, once you've taken some classes with the English professors, you can get a recommendation."

"Oh okay."

"If you want, you can go with me after class to get an application and talk to the boss. She's super sweet."

"Okay, sounds good!" I was excited. Not only had I made a new friend, but I may have just scored an on campus job. I'd already planned to apply in admissions, but this would be better experience anyway.

The professor walked in then and class began. Our professor, Dr. Carlton, was awesome. Her area of study was Victorian literature, and she admitted to having a closet obsession with the popular teen vampire romance series that I also harbored a secret love for. We were going to get along just fine.

After class, Alice and I went to the tutoring center to pick up an application. The boss, Dr. Bell, was really nice. She said they were looking to train freshman so we would get more experience and be able to work longer.

Alice was heading off to meet her boyfriend who she got starry eyed talking about, so I told her I would see her Wednesday in class and went back to my dorm.

Edward was there when I walked in, sitting at his desk with a book opened and his iPod buds in. He was already studying.

He looked up at me when I entered and smiled, pulling one of his ear buds out.

"Hey, Princess. How was your first day?" Edward greeted with a grin.

"Not bad. How was yours?" I asked.

"About the same."

We didn't talk much after that.

Around six we heard a knock at the door. Em and Rose were going down to the cafeteria to get some dinner and wondered if we wanted to come along. The look on Edward's face made it seem like he didn't really want me to, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Um, I'm just going to stay here tonight. Thanks, though." Rose hedged, but I told her I was tired and wanted to get ahead on some homework tonight.

They left and I sighed, defeated and, if I was being honest, a little sad. I really had wanted to go eat with Rose and Em. They were so nice, and besides Alice, whom I'd only just met, I really hadn't made many friends yet. But Edward looked so bothered by the idea of me coming along. I couldn't figure him out, but one thing was certain—he didn't want me for a roommate.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. My Tuesdays were the longest days of the week because I started at eight and didn't get out of lab until five. During my breaks from classes, I walked over to the tutoring lab to take a few grammar tests and get a feel for the job. I was hired by Wednesday and would be starting to work by Monday. I would only be training and doing secretarial stuff, like making appointments and filing paperwork, but it was a job. The lab wasn't open on the weekends and was only open until seven on the week days. Overall, it would be an easy job with good enough pay that I could have a little spending money.

On Thursday, I got a text from Alice. She wanted to go to lunch, but I was in class until 1 and she went to class at 1:15. We agreed to meet for lunch on Friday before British Literature.

On Friday, I was sitting in the café sipping on my glass of water and waiting for Alice when I saw Edward. Things were still a little stiff with us. Ever since I declined the dinner invitation on Monday night, we hadn't really spoken. Occasional greetings, but no substantial conversation. It was really starting to bother me. I was going to talk to Alice about it since she was an outside source. She didn't know him, so maybe she could tell me more about why she thought he was acting that way.

I wanted to dish at lunch, but of course he sat down at the table beside us. A skinny girl with big boobs and badly died strawberry blonde hair sat down across from him. She had like four lettuce leaves on a plate. I wanted to throw a hamburger at her.

She was laughing and eating up every word Edward was saying to her. Well, at least she was eating _something_.

Edward kept glancing at me. I couldn't tell what his expression read. He looked a little sad, like he pitied me. Jerk.

Thankfully, Alice came in before I had to endure much more. I waved her over and she all but skipped over and plopped her bag down.

Before I could speak to her, though, she walked over to Edward's table.

"Hi Edward! You didn't tell me you were coming to lunch now," she chirped.

"I didn't know I had to," he said, giving Alice a fake grin. I was really confused.

"Oh, you didn't. I just would have invited you to join Bella and me. You know Bella, right?" She asked.

"You could say omething like that," he grinned and winked at me. What the hell?

"K. Well, I'll let you to get back to…Um, eating?" Hah, at least Alice acknowledged blondie's sad excuse for a lunch, too.

Alice walked back to our table and sat down.

"Hi, Bella! How's your day been so far?" She asked.

"Um, okay, I suppose. I'm starving, though. Let's go grab some lunch."

We got up and went to make plates. I made myself a salad for lunch, but topped it with all the yummy fixings. I'd show that skinny bitch how to really eat a salad.

To my relief, Edward and Tits McGee were gone when we sat back down.

"So, Alice…How exactly do you know Edward?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He's my brother!" Well piss.

"No, he didn't tell me that. But you two have different last names. Wait, is Emmett your brother, too?"

"Yep, he is. Emmett and I are both Cullen's. Edward's mom married our dad. That's why we are all so close in age," she said as she bit into her turkey sandwich.

"Oh, okay," I said dumbly.

"So, how do you like living with my brother? He can be a pain," she giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew about this?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of a weird situation. Em told me not to really talk about it, so I just figured you'd find out in time. But really, what's it like?" She asked.

I debated about telling her what I'd originally planned. But I figured she of all people would know him best.

"Honestly, it's confusing as hell. One minute he is walking around shirtless, being cocky and calling me princess. But lately, he's just been ignoring me. I don't know what to think. Is it irrational that I was jealous just now when was eating with Malibu Barbie?" I spilled, finally taking a breath.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be jealous of her. Tanya has been trying to get into Edward's pants for three years. She went to high school with us. We just live across town. We all just wanted to get out of the house, so that's why we stay in dorms. Naturally, she came here too. She doesn't live on campus though. She just eats lunch here to follow Edward around like the dog that she is."

I'd never seen Alice get so heated about anything.

"OH! I have the best idea!" She exclaimed.

I just stared.

"We are all going dancing at this new club in downtown tonight. I was planning to invite you along anyway. Edward will be there. I can do your hair and make up and make you look hot…not that you aren't gorgeous, but you know. We will make Edward jealous, for sure!"

"Alice, I'm not trying to make him jealous. I just want him to treat me like I exist. I get that he doesn't want me for a roommate, but according to Em and Rose, there isn't much we can do about that. If I have to live with him, I want him to at least acknowledge me," I said.

"Bella, trust me. When Edward sees you tonight, he will do much more than acknowledge you. I've never seen him act like this with a girl. There has to be a reason for it. Come on. We have to head to class," she said, grabbing her stuff and walking out.

After class, she told me to come down to her room around six to get ready. That seemed kind of early, but I learned quickly not to question Alice.

"Hey, wait. I don't even know where you live," I called.

"You know where Rose's room is?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I live with her," she smiled.

I mean, couldn't these people ever tell me anything?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I went upstairs and took a shower. Alice told me to come down with wet hair, wearing a t-shirt and cute jeans. She'd supply the rest of the wardrobe.

I got down to her room and knocked. Rose was sitting in front of a large mirror putting makeup on. Alice was already ready to go. I wasn't surprised.

She pulled me into the bathroom and sat me down in front of the mirror. She blow dried my hair and then ran the straightener through it. Then she pulled it into a sleek ponytail and tucked it over my shoulder. She applied a light concealer and foundation. We were both very fair skinned, so her makeup matched my face almost perfectly. She made my eyes dark and smokey, with heavy liner and mascara. She applied a very light gloss to my lips and a touch of blush.

I didn't even recognize myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

We went back out to the main room and she started rummaging through her closet. She pulled out a black sleeveless shirt with a plunging neck line that went down to my stomach. The material was gathered so it almost looked like a low hanging scarf. She paired it with a silver sequined three quarter length sleeved sweater and silver ballet flats. With my dark jeans, sleek hair, and dramatic makeup, I actually looked like I belonged in a club. I wasn't able to wear a bra with the shirt, which made me uncomfortable. You could actually see a little of each breast. Alice assured me I looked hot. It didn't calm my nerves at all.

Rose and Alice put the finishing touches on their own looks and we headed out. I realized I'd left my phone up stairs and went to grab it, along with some cash and my ID. When I went to open the door, it swung open and Edward stood there, looking breathtaking in black jeans and a tighter fitting white button down. He looked down my body and gasped when he saw how low my shirt went.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, as he pulled me into the dorm by the arm.

"Um, to get my stuff and then to eat and to the club with your _sister_, brother and their and friends," I responded, as I pulled my arm free of his grasp. I emphasized sister to let him know that I was pissed he didn't tell me about her. Naturally, he ignored that.

"You are NOT going into public dressed like that!" He yelled.

"Who the hell are you to tell me I can't go out like this? What, do I look that bad? Just because you think I'm disgusting and won't have anything to do with me doesn't mean others won't!" I screamed, flaming red as I realized what I'd just said.

He looked stunned. "Bella, I don't…" he started.

"Look, Edward…I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but you don't get to be mean and make me feel bad about myself. Just because you don't like the way I look doesn't mean I have to feel like the ugly duckling all the time. Just go find your blond bimbo and leave me the hell alone," I said, my voice shaking as it threatened to reveal the tears I was desperately trying to hold back.

"Bella…" I heard him say in a pained voice as I slammed the door in is face.

I stood there for a second to collect myself and will the tears to go away. When I finally composed myself, I went back downstairs to Alice and Rose. They could tell something was wrong but didn't push.

Screw Edward Cullen for making me feel this way. He didn't own me, and he certainly didn't have the right to tell me how to dress. I was going to have fun tonight, regardless of what my asshole roommate had to say. Ugh, my really, really pretty asshole roommate.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Sigh. I know, I know. Edward is being an ass. But he has his reasons, I promise. At least Bella is going out to have some fun. I wonder just how much fun her night will be. ;) **

**I am home on spring break this week, so I am getting chapters done faster than I hoped. This probably won't keep up next week when I get back to school, but for now, enjoy. **** Next chapter—we're going dancing!**

**And remember to please leave reviews. If I get lots of them, Sexyward will come back out to play. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, still not a lot of reviews, but 594 hits since Tuesday. I'm taking that as a good sign. For those of you who are reviewing, thank you. Your encouragement keeps me eager to write more. This chapter is long. I debated over splitting it into two chapters, but I decided to just leave it as one long chapter with a lot going on. I hope you all like it. I'm still not exactly sure how I feel about it. Anyway, give it a read and tell me what you think. Thanks! **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a feather quill pen from Jane Austen's house.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We squeezed into Alice's tiny yellow Porsche. If she drove that, I could only imagine what Edward drove. Not like it mattered. Ass.

"So Bella, we are meeting the boys at Nacho Mama's for dinner before we hit the club. We don't want to drink and dance on an empty tummy, now do we?" Alice chirped from the driver's seat.

"Um, not to sound like a dork or anything, but how are we going to drink?" I asked.

"Emmett, Jasper and I are of age. We can buy drinks and sneak them to you guys. Just be careful," Rosalie said from the front passenger's seat.

We pulled up to the restaurant, a dimly lit place in a strip of other restaurants. We walked in and got a round six top table. I was getting nervous. I didn't really know what to expect. Obviously Edward would be here and we would be paired together.

The waitress came and asked for our drink orders. I got a Coke because my stomach was starting to feel queasy. I hoped the carbonation would settle it.

I was sipping on my drink when I saw Edward, Emmett, and a tall blonde I didn't recognize walk in. I assumed that was Jasper and could tell why Alice was so fond of him. He was just as handsome as the other two boys. He kissed the top of Alice's head before taking his seat beside her.

Emmett was a little more obvious and planted a kiss right on Rosalie's lips before sitting down beside her and throwing his arm over the back of her chair.

Edward silently sat down beside me and opened the menu in front of him, expertly ignoring me.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend and Emmett's roommate, Jasper," Alice said.

I gave him a small wave across the table.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am. I've heard quite a bit about you from this little one," he drawled in a thick southern accent as he tickled Alice's side.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Jasper. I've also heard quite a lot about you," I said with a small chuckle.

We all went back to studying our menu's for a few minutes.

"So, what are you guys going to get?" Alice asked. "I'm thinking the chicken tacos look yummy."

"Hmm, I'm craving a taco salad tonight," Rose said.

"Ooo, me too!" Emmett said excitedly as he grabbed Rosalie's hand from under the table and pulled it to his mouth to kiss it softly.

Jasper just chuckled before nuzzling Alice's ear and whispering something to her that made her giggle.

They were all so affectionate. It made my heart hurt as I realized just how much I longed for that with someone. I looked over at Edward to see if he was watching and was surprised to find him looking at me. We made eye contact and stared at each other until the waitress came back to take our orders.

The moment was broken, but it was definitely a moment. He was so confusing. One minute he was making me feel like the ugliest girl in the world and the next he was staring at me like he wanted to eat me. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.

After dinner, I excused myself to use the restroom. I didn't know what the bathrooms at the club would be like, so I figured it would be safer to freshen up here. I applied a bit more lip gloss and combed my fingers through my pony tail, pulling it back to drape over my shoulder.

I walked out of the bathroom and ran straight into Edward.

"Holy crap, you scared the piss out of me. What are you doing back here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you privately for a moment," he said sheepishly.

"Why? So you can berate my appearance a little more?" I seethed.

"Bella, please. I don't think you look _bad_. Not even close. You look good. Way too good. I know how guys think. They are going to be all over you tonight. I just don't want you getting hurt by some ass hole," he said.

"Too late…" I mumbled. He didn't hear me.

"I just don't want you attracting the wrong kind of guys tonight," He frowned.

"So you think I look cheap and easy?" I countered.

"Ugh, NO! Stop putting words in my mouth! You look incredible, okay? Gorgeous, sexy as hell! And I'm not going to be the only guy thinking that!" He said angrily.

"Look, Edward. Is it so wrong that I want to meet new people and maybe even meet guys? You all have your significant others and I don't. I don't see anything wrong with wanting to make new friends and even maybe a boyfriend. And by the way, what is with the double standard? You can spend all your free time with blondie but if I even think about finding a boyfriend, you go all cave man on me? What the hell, Edward?" I finished, proud of myself for getting through that little speech without my voice cracking.

"Who? Bella, I'm not with anyone. I'm not telling you that you can't be with someone." He looked pained as he said that. "I just don't think the right kind of guys will be at this club," he finished.

"Edward, it's just a dance club. Please, can you just relax?" I said.

He didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked back to the group. I was so confused. Why had he spent all week ignoring me if he was going to act this way when I wanted to go out and meet people? The truth was, I didn't really want to find a boyfriend. Yeah, I wanted what the other's had, but I didn't really think I would find that. At least not with anyone I'd meet tonight.

I got back to the table as the others were standing to leave. I looked down at the receipt Edward threw a tip onto and realized he'd paid for mine.

"Edward, wait. Let me pay you back. I didn't expect you to do that," I said.

"Bella, it's fine. Let's just go," he said as he headed towards the door.

"But…" I protested. The look he gave me told me to shut up, though, so I did.

We got to the club, a new place called Eclipse, and parked along the street. There was a line to get in, but it wasn't too long and seemed to be moving quickly. Thankfully it wasn't raining. Alice and Rose stood talking excitedly with the others, but Edward and I were quiet. He seemed anxious. I didn't know if he just wanted to get inside so he could avoid me or if he was meeting someone here. I wondered if Barbie was going to be here. I think I would throw up if she came.

Finally we got to the front door. It was an 18 and over club, but our hands got stamped to indicate we were below the legal drinking age. We made our way to a big empty booth in the corner and settled in while Jasper and Emmett went to get drinks. We'd lost Edward as soon as we got in. I sat there taking in my surroundings. The music was loud, the lights were flashing brightly, and people were everywhere.

The boys came back and handed me something sweet to drink. I didn't question it.

After about three of them, I was feeling very lose and relaxed. Alice and Rose drug me to the dance floor.

Normally, I would have never acted this way, but I was buzzing and I figured what the hell.

The boys watched from the side as the three of us started to dance with each other, their jaws slacked a little. At least their boyfriends were enjoying this.

Finally, after a couple of songs, Jasper and Emmett joined us. Feeling left out, I was about to head back to the booth when a strong hand grasped my forearm.

I felt his breath on my ear as I heard the velvety sweet voice whisper, "You have no idea just how tempting you are, Bella."

I whimpered a little as he pulled my back against him, and we started swaying to the music.

"I've been watching you dancing with the girls. You don't know how hard it was not to come steal you away for myself," he continued to whisper.

"You look delicious in that outfit. I told you it would attract assholes," he chuckled.

His breathing was hot and I could smell alcohol on it, but he wasn't drunk. His arms snaked around my waist. He slipped a few fingers into the belt loops on each side of my jeans before letting his thumb sneak up under my shirt to graze the little bit of skin he was touching.

I shivered at the contact as we continued to dance, my ass against his front. I couldn't believe he had this kind of affect on me, but I thought I was affecting him too. At least, if what I could feel through his jeans was any indication, I was.

The song changed, and I was about to pull away when Edward spun me around to face him.

"I'm not quite done with you yet, Princess," he smiled, pulling me to him so that I was straddling his leg as we continued to dance to the loud music.

"I…I told you not to call me that," I said shakily, thinking of nothing else to say.

"I'm rather fond of the nickname, though, so I think I'll keep it," he whispered.

I laid my head on his strong chest and he held me tighter with his arms as we worked in time to the music. I couldn't ever remember feeling like this. My heart was beating rapidly with nerves and excitement. My unbelievably sexy roommate was dancing with me, holding me close to him.

Suddenly, I got bold. I lifted my arms to put them around his neck, burying them into his hair as we locked eyes and continued to dance. He pulled me even closer still so that our faces were only a few inches apart. I could feel his hot breath and wanted so badly to close the gap between us. But I didn't want this moment to end, and I knew that would scare him away. I closed my eyes and swore I heard him whisper my name.

He leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. We never broke eye contact as I felt his sweet breath blow across my face. He hands roamed my back, rubbing and touching my sides in a way that felt far too intimate. But I definitely wasn't complaining.

I had no idea what brought on his actions, but I was glad for them.

His hands slipped under the back of my shirt and rubbed my back. He pulled me tight to him so that our bodies were nearly pressed completely together. I could definitely feel something through his pants now, but he didn't seem to care. We were rubbing so close that I was almost embarrassed to be in public. But no one seemed to notice.

We were in our own little bubble on the dance floor.

The song finally ended and I had to fight from crying out as he pulled away. He leaned his face in to my ear one more time before, whispering, "Thanks for the dance, Princess."

He walked away, leaving me stunned and confused. I went back to the booth and chugged a glass of water. I talked with the others some more. They were getting more drinks, but I was done for the night.

I got up to go to the restroom. As much as I didn't want to use it here, the water had gone straight through me.

When I walked back out of the surprisingly clean ladies room, I heard that velvety voice again, coming from around the corner. He wasn't talking to me, though.

"Tanya, I said no," he said.

"Oh, come on, Eddie," she whined. Gah, even her voice was annoying.

I peaked around the corner to see them and almost threw up. I watched as her lips attached to his, and she was pulling him to her as hard as she could. He didn't throw her off of him. I felt tears prick my eyes, and I ran back out to the bar.

I was so upset. He had just been dancing with me, saying thinks to me that made my head spin and my heart flutter. He acted like he wanted me. He made me feel like he wanted me. And now he's making out with Tanya?

I needed a drink.

I found a guy with a slick blonde pony tail who was alone. He looked about twenty-two. I walked up to him and tried to pull out my "sexy." Hah.

"Hi," I smiled sweetly as he turned to look at me.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. Well, that didn't take long.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly let you do that," I said, laying it on thick. I wished Edward was watching, though I was sure he was still too busy making out with Tanya's esophagus.

"Nonsense. Bartender, get this lady here whatever she wants," he called.

I hid my left hand with the stamp on it before ordering a beer. I hated it, but it would work fast on my light weight ass.

I sipped on it and was about to make my way back to the group when Mr. Pony tail turned to me.

"So, what's your name, brown eyes?" He asked. He seemed harmless enough.

"I'm Bella. What's your name, handsome?" Ew, did I really just say that?

"I'm James. What do you say you and me take this somewhere quieter, like my apartment?" Hah, not.

"Actually, I was getting ready to leave with my friends. Maybe some other time," I said.

"Sure…how about tomorrow? We could go have some dinner." Eh, why the hell not?

So I gave him my number and went to find the gang.

We got home, and I climbed into bed without even taking my makeup off. I was exhausted and still a little drunk. As tired as I was, I had trouble falling asleep. My heart was hurt. Silent tears fell down my cheeks, wetting my pillow. I heard the door open and tried to hold back my crying. He couldn't see me cry. He couldn't know that he had this affect on me.

I heard a few drawers open and close. I heard a door open and shut. I thought he must have gone into the bathroom. But then I heard the key turn in the lock.

I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. And of course, it was sunny outside.

I looked over at Edward's bed, and my heart fell to see that it was still made.

I guess he really hadn't come home last night. I wondered where he might have been. With Tanya?

I sighed and willed the tears to stay back. I couldn't believe I had any more left to cry. I was such a baby.

I rolled over and checked the time on my phone. It was just after ten.

I had two texts from Alice, a text from Rose, a missed call from Rose and Em, and a text and missed call from a number I didn't recognize. Nothing from Edward.

I opened the text from the number I didn't know and groaned.

**I quite enjoyed meeting you last night. Have dinner with me tonight?**

**-James**

I forgot I gave him my number. I called Alice first and told her about last night. She asked me to meet her at the Starbucks down the block. As much as I hated to get out of bed, I needed coffee.

She and Rose were sitting outside with lattes in their hands. She had a French vanilla cappuccino waiting for me. Bless her.

I broke down and told them everything, from the confrontation in the bathrooms at the restaurant, to the sexy dancing, to finding him kissing Tanya.

Rose said he stayed with Emmett and Jazz last night. That relieved me some, to know he wasn't with Tanya, but it still hurt to know that he didn't want to come home to me.

"I can't believe he would do that to you. That just doesn't sound like my brother. Sure, he's always been somewhat of a man whore, but he would never hurt you…not on purpose," Alice said, a confused look on her face.

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for it," Rose offered.

We all just sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"So, about that James guy? He looked creepy, Bella," Rose said.

"Yeah, about that. Drunk me gave him my number. I had a text from him this morning asking to take me out tonight," I said.

"Oh! You should totally go. Edward would be SO jealous!" Alice exclaimed.

"I don't know, Al. He looked sketchy," Rose chided.

"I'm sure he's harmless. Just a little greasy and lame," I said.

"We can help you get ready, if you want," Alice beamed. Anything to play Bella makeover.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Alice and Rose came up to my room around four to help me get ready. I took a shower, and Rose dried my hair and put a few soft curls in it. My makeup was way toned down from the night before. Alice put me in jeans and a burgundy top that had a lace overlay. It was simple and a dramatic change from last night. Good. Maybe James would be turned off.

I went downstairs and called a taxi. My truck was old. I didn't like to drive it when I didn't have to.

The date went by fast. He tried to hold my hand, but I dodged it every time. We had easy conversation, but he kind of started to creep me out. I told him I was tired and was getting ready to call a taxi when he insisted on driving me home. I declined at first, but he promised he would just take me home. It would be cheaper than paying for another taxi, so I reluctantly agreed.

We got into his sporty black Mustang. I told him I lived on UW campus. He went towards the school, but then passed the entrance and kept driving.

"Uh, I live back there," I said as I pointed with my thumb.

"I know, pretty girl. But I'm not quite ready for this date to be over," he winked.

"Well, I am. I'm tired, and I want to go home," I said forcefully. I was in no mood to play.

"Relax, beautiful," he said as he slipped his hand over my knee.

"Please don't touch me," I said, pushing his hand off.

"Oh, you won't be saying that later," he smiled. I was starting to get really nervous.

"James, please just take me home. I want to go home," I said, my voice starting to shake.

He ignored me and kept driving. I pulled out my phone to text Alice.

"James, I meant it. Take me home!" I said, my voice getting louder.

"We're almost there, doll. Just chill out," he smirked. Ugh, I should have just called a taxi.

James pulled down a street covered in trees and parked once we were out of sight from the road.

He undid his seat belt and leaned towards me.

"Wh…what are you doing?" I asked, leaning back into the door to get away from him.

"You're a very pretty girl, Bella," he said as he brushed his hand down my cheek, letting is slide down my neck.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Don't be like that, Bella. I know you want me. Let's just have a little fun. I promise to make you feel good," he said, coming at me again. He slid his other hand up my leg and touched me in a very intimate place.

"I said get off!" I screamed, bringing by hand back and punching him in the nose. I didn't think it was hard enough, but I heard a crunch and saw blood.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

I took that chance to run. I stumbled out of the car and ran back for the road. We were a good twenty minutes away from my dorm, but I started walking. Suddenly, I realized that I didn't know where I was. And then it started raining. Damn.

I called Alice as the tears flowed freely. I was scared, cold and upset. She didn't answer. Neither did Rose or Emmett.

That left one person around here whose number I had. I scrolled through my contacts, and with a shaky hand, pressed send.

It rang three times before I heard a breathless, "Hello?"

"Edward?" I said, unable to keep the tears out of my voice.

"Bella? Bella, what's the matter? Where are you?"

I told him where I was, leaving out the details of what happened. He promised he'd be right there. I clutched my hand; it was throbbing from the punch, and my knuckles were already starting to bruise.

Sooner than expected, bright headlights pulled up to me, and Edward got out of a shiny silver Volvo.

He came running to me and pulled me up to him.

"Oh my God, Bella! What happened? Are you okay?" He said as he hugged me to him.

"Please just take me home, Edward," I whispered into his shoulder.

He sat me in the car and raced back to the dorm. He helped me out, seeing how I was cradling my hand, and walked me upstairs to our room. He unlocked the door and flipped the lights on.

I went over to my dresser to get some dry pajamas out and was about to go to the bathroom to change when I realized I couldn't get my shirt off. It had buttons down the back. With my hurt hand, it was impossible to unbutton.

"Um, Edward?" I said. He was also getting dry clothes out.

"Yes, Bella?" He turned to me.

"I hate to ask you this, but I can't unbutton my shirt," I said, as I held my hurt hand up to show him.

Without a word, we walked over to me and began unbuttoning the shirt. I shivered as his cold hands briefly touched my skin. He let his hands linger a little longer than was necessary before pulling back.

"Thanks," I whispered, holding the shirt up in the front.

When he was finished, I walked into the bathroom to change.

When I walked out, he was sitting on the futon in pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His wet hair made him look gorgeous. Gah, stop it, Bella.

He patted the space beside him. I went to sit down and he pulled a blanket over me.

"Let me see your hand, please."

I held it out to him. He touched it, and I winced and hissed at the pain.

"It looks sprained. I'm going to wrap it up and get you some Tylenol."

Very slowly, as if he was working with a porcelain doll, he wrapped an ace bandage around my wrist and knuckles. He went to his mini refrigerator and pulled a few cubes of ice out, wrapping them in a wash cloth. He got me some medicine and a bottle of water before coming back to sit down. I swallowed the pills and set the water down by my foot. He softly grabbed my hand and cradled it in his own before very lightly applying pressure with the ice. It helped ease the pain a good bit.

"Now, do you mind telling me what happened tonight?" He asked.

I was nervous. I was ashamed that I even let myself get in the position James had me in. But Edward looked at me in a way that made me want to trust him. So I told him everything.

When I finished, he seethed in anger.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! I'm going to hunt him down and fucking murder him!" He seethed.

"Edward, please. It's okay. I didn't let him do anything. I won't be seeing him again," I said, trying to calm him.

"That's not he fucking point, Bella! He hurt you. He scared you! I shouldn't have let you go on that date. I knew about it. Em told me. That's why I didn't come back here today. I couldn't be here when you left or he picked you up or whatever. I just couldn't," he said, his face twisting in sadness.

"Edward, it was nothing. He didn't even get to first base," I said. Which reminded me of last night.

"Wait, why would you get so mad about me going on a date when you were practically making a meal of Tanya's face last night?" I said, raising my voice in anger.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I walked out of the bathroom and saw you two making out, Edward," I said.

"Bella, she came on to me! You must have left before you saw my push her away and walk back to the table," he said.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Yeah, oh. I don't want her, Bella. She follows me around because she thinks I do. I made a drunken mistake with her once and now she thinks we are soul mates," he said, shuddering at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have cared, anyway. You can do whatever—or whoever—you want," I said.

"Bella, I owe you an apology," Edward whispered, taking me off guard.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being such a dick this week. I know you must think I'm an ass for the way I've been treating you," he frowned.

"I just didn't know what I'd done to make you hate me," I whispered.

"Hate you? Bella, I feel a lot of things for you, but hate most definitely is not one of them," he said.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I asked.

"I was scared, Princess. I was scared of the way you made me feel," he confessed.

"How do I make you feel?" I asked.

"I don't really even know." he whispered. He reached up and brushed his hand down my cheek. Not in the creepy way that James had, but in a sweet, caring way. His hand left a trail of warmth in its wake.

"Bella…" he whispered, leaning in painfully close.

Just as I thought our lips were about to meet, a loud rasp at the door made us both jump and pull back.

He got up to open it, and Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all standing there. Alice and Rose looked frantic and Emmett and Jasper looked mad.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, are you okay? I got a text that just said please help me and freaked. I'm so sorry I missed your call!" Alice squealed, wrapping me in a hug.

"What did you do her, man? I'll kill you if you hurt her," Emmett said to Edward.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Edward said.

"Relax, guys. I'm fine. Edward actually came and got me when I called him," I said to our four confused, frantic looking friends.

Edward told them the whole story. Emmett and Jasper were already plotting James' death. Alice kept apologizing over and over for encouraging me to go on this date. She felt like it was her fault, although I assured her it was my decision.

Everyone continued talked. I slumped against the couch, exhausted and still shaken from the night.

Edward asked everyone to leave so I could get some rest. They all hugged me and assured me I could call if I needed anything. I reassured them that I was fine.

Edward joined me back on the futon and pulled me so that I was lying with my head in his lap. He began running his fingers soothingly through my damp hair.

"Are you feeling okay, Princess?" He whispered.

"Better now," I sighed.

I was actually really comfortable. I was still wondering about Edward's shift in attitude, but I'd think about what he said later. I was so tired, and as his hands softly played with my hair, I fell fast asleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Reviews are better then falling asleep with your head in Edward's lap as he plays with your hair. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I just have to say that all of you who are reviewing are simply amazing. Your kind words of encouragement make me so eager to write as often as I can. You are all fantastic; thank you for taking the time to read this and tell me what you think. You are all amazing. To everyone else reading this, thank you, as well. It means so much to me that you are all taking time to read this out of the thousands of Twilight Fanfics out there.  
**

**I'm trying to write and post as much as I can before next week when the real world hits me again. I should get at least two more chapters up before then, maybe even more. I will just have to see how much I can get done. Anyway, give this a read and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own seven masquerade masks. **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**  
**

I woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and a swollen hand. It took me a second to remember where I'd fallen asleep. I was stretched out on the futon with a soft fleece blanket draped over me and a pillow from my bed under me. Memories from the night before came flooding back to me.

James…the horrible way the night ended…the terror of being stranded alone…and Edward coming to save me.

Edward had come to help me when I couldn't get anyone else. He'd surprised to hell out of me by taking care of me. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in his lap. Had he sat up all night so I could lie with my head in his lap?

I looked down on the floor and saw a blanket and pillow beside the futon. Oh.

It was then that I realized he wasn't here. A slight ache hit me as I wondered where he might be. But, he wasn't my keeper. He didn't have to stay here.

I felt gross and grimy. A shower was definitely in order. My hand was sore, but it didn't really hurt that bad. I unwrapped the bandage. I could move my fingers okay if I was just gentle with them.

I got up and folded the blankets slowly. I tossed my pillow up on my bed and neatly placed Edward's on his made bed. Who knew my guy roommate would be so neat?

I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt, as well as my shower stuff and my pink fluffy towel that I'd actually come to adore, and headed for the bathroom.

The shower worked wonders for my tired body. I felt so much better after getting clean. I pulled my hair up in a wet pony tail, lacking the energy or concern to do much more, and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was back, rummaging through his mini refrigerator. He stood up and started chugging a bottle of water. He was wearing t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and work out pants. His arms and neck were glistening with sweat, and I had to repress a sigh. Yum.

He turned when we heard me walk across the room.

"Morning, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" He asked. He was wearing that gorgeous crooked smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, which were laced with concern.

"Much better. It's amazing what a hot shower can do," I smiled, then blushed at the thoughts of hot showers and Edward.

"I hoped you saved some hot water for me, Princess," he winked.

I just smiled as I threw my dirty clothes into my overflowing laundry basket. I needed to do laundry. Today seemed like as good a day as any.

"What are your plans for the day?" Edward asked as he walked over to his chest of drawers to get some clean clothes.

"I really need to do some laundry," I said, nodding my head to my basket of clothes.

"Yeah, me too. Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No, of course not," I smiled.

It was amazing what a difference one night made in our dynamic. He was treating me so differently.

"Cool. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can go. And I want to check your hand out, just to see if the swelling has gone down at all," he said, looking very serious. He was going to be a good doctor one day.

"It feels a lot better. The bruising looks bad, but the swelling is definitely going down," I said as I held my hand out to him.

He gently placed it in his hands and softly rubbed over the knuckles. His hands were cold from holding the bottle of water. My breath hitched as he completely threw me off guard and brought it slowly to his lips, placing a feather light kiss on my bruised knuckles.

He let go quickly, looking embarrassed and surprised by his own actions.

"I'm, uh…I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled before quickly going into the bathroom.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

About an hour later, we were sitting down in the basement waiting on our laundry. I'd brought a book along, needing to catch up on some reading. Edward was on his laptop. We'd been pretty quiet since we got down there, although there was always someone else around. Occasionally I'd look up at him. He'd notice and look up at me with a smile. I'd blush and look away again because apparently I'd reverted back to a twelve-year-old over night.

After two loads of washed, dried, and folded clothes each, we went back upstairs to our room. Silently, we put our stuff away.

"I'm bored. Want to watch a movie?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Sure. Want to invite the others?" I asked, because I didn't know if he was wanting it to be just us or not.

"I think they all had plans today," he said.

Alice and Rose were actually studying and lying low today, but I didn't say anything. I kind of liked the idea of watching a movie alone with Edward.

"Oh, okay. Cool. What do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Why don't you go pick something out while I pop us some popcorn," he said, grabbing a bag out of the popcorn box he kept on top of his microwave.

I walked over to the small entertainment center and opened the door to find three shelves filled with dvds. I noticed one box that seemed odd, so I pulled it out. There were two girls wearing barely any clothing with vampire fangs and fake blood dripping from their mouths. I started giggling when I saw the title.

"Really, Edward? 'Ejacula'?" I asked, laughing hard as I said it.

His cheeks flamed red as he quickly walked over and pulled the box from my hand.

"That's, uh…that's Emmett's, I swear," He rushed to say. I kept laughing, but tried to suppress it as I noticed his further embarrassment.

He grumbled something that sounded like "fucking Emmett and his weird ass porn" as he walked back to the beeping microwave.

I kept looking through the titles when I noticed an unfamiliar one. It was something called "Firefly."

"What's this movie, Edward?" I asked.

He looked up and saw the box in my hand.

"Only like the best show ever. It only aired for one season, even though it was really popular," he said, looking like a kid as he talked animatedly about his favorite show.

"Cool. Can we watch some of it?" I asked.

"Sure!" He exclaimed.

Edward put the first disk in and flipped off the overhead lights, settling down on the opposite end of the futon with the bag of popcorn between us. The show really was pretty good, aside from the really campy intro song. It was a space western (sounds odd, I know, but it was good). The characters were hilarious with their banter.

We watched another episode, laughing at the funny lines and jokes. I yawned as the credits rolled.

"Why don't we watch more another night? That is, if you want," he said.

"I'd love to. This show really is good," I smiled.

Edward and I both went to bed early that night, still pretty tired from our eventful weekend.

I didn't know what was changing between us. He was still very guarded with me, but he was being so much friendlier. It made me nervous. I was so afraid that he would suddenly go back to his standoffish self. I loved this side of him. I really hope it stuck around.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The week went by pretty quickly. I started my new job on Monday, though mostly I just met all the other tutors and got acquainted with their system of file keeping. I caught on pretty quick and by Wednesday, I was already booking appointments for the other tutors. I had lunch with Alice before Brit. Lit. each day.

On Monday and Wednesday, Edward and I watched more episodes of "Firefly." We'd laugh and cut up with each other, but it was simple and easy.

He still hadn't touched me since Sunday morning, when he kissed my hand.

We tried to have dinner with the gang every night, though Edward was in labs until late on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

I was sitting in our dorm Thursday evening working on homework when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up at the clock on my laptop. It was 7:45. Everyone else had gone out for the night, so it couldn't have been them. Maybe Edward had gotten out of lab a little early and forgot his key. I smiled at the thought.

I opened the door and was hit with a wave of very strong perfume.

"Uh, who are you?" Blondie asked in an annoying, nasally voice.

"Uh, I live here," I responded. Bitchy Bella was coming out.

"No, Edward lives here. Where is he, and why are you in his room?" She asked.

Shit. Shitty, shit, shit.

I was trying to come up with a response when I heard Edward's voice from down the hall.

"Tanya, what are you doing here? And how did you get up here? Who the hell signed you in?"

"Oh, hi Eddie! I was just looking for you. You should really get a less rude door greeter," she whined. Oh, hell no she did not.

"Tanya, I think you should leave," Edward said in a stern voice.

"But, Eddie, I wanted to see you!" Ugh, want some cheese with that whine? "Send your room keeper back to her own room so we can be alone," she cooed. Oh gross.

"Tanya, Bella is not my room keeper. She's my roommate. Now please leave," Edward said through strained teeth.

"Your roommate? But Edward, surely you know that's against the rules. Don't make excuses for her. I know she's just your sister's homely little friend that follows you around," she said.

That did it.

"Listen here, Barbie. Edward and I are roommates. It's a long story, but I won't bore you with it since I doubt you could even keep up. Now, Edward told you to leave so I think you should listen to him. And perhaps you should stop by the drugstore and pick on some hair color—your roots are showing," I said, fighting the urge to do a z-snap and put my hands on my hips.

Edward just gaped at me, before bursting into laughter.

"Ugh! Your…whatever she is…is a freak! Call me when you want a real woman, Edward," Tanya screamed as she stormed down the stairs. We heard her heals clack and then a loud "whoa" as she stumbled a few steps. Hah. Bitch.

We kept laughing as Edward swooped into the room and picked me up in a hug, twirling me around.

"Where did that come from, Princess? That was awesome!" Edward laughed, setting me down but still holding on to me sides.

"I don't know. She just pushed me to the edge, and I snapped. I hope you aren't mad that I ruined your evening with her," I said.

"Mad? Pa-lease, like I wanted to spend any time with her…especially not alone," Edward said with a shudder.

We laughed again.

Our laughing subsided and we just looked at each other, realizing we were still holding on to one another.

We both jumped back a little.

"So, I'm back a little early from lab. Do you have a lot of homework, or do you want to watch some 'Firefly' with me?" Edward asked.

"I have some reading to do, but it won't take me long," I grinned.

"Excellent!" Edward said.

We both changed into our pajamas and curled up on the futon with a bag of popcorn.

"This is our last bag. We need to pick up some more," Edward said as he shoved a handful into his mouth.

"K. I'm planning to go to the store on Saturday. I'll pick some up then," I said, popping a few pieces into my mouth.

Edward tried to persuade me to watch one more episode, but it was getting late, and I still needed to read. I climbed into bed with my iPod and my copy of "Jane Eyre." I'd read it before, but I loved it so I figured it would be worth it to read it again.

I tried to be sneaky as I watched Edward pull off his t-shirt and strip down to his basketball shorts he was wearing underneath his flannel sleep pants. He really was so gorgeous. I was so thankful our friendship was developing. I didn't know what we were exactly, but I liked it.

"Goodnight, Princess," I heard Edward mumble sleepily from his bed.

"Night, Edward," I giggled.

It wasn't long before I turned off my reading lamp and fell into a peaceful sleep, listening to the soft, adorable snores coming of my roommate.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next day, Edward met Alice and me for lunch in the café. We talked about plans for that night. Apparently, Edward, Alice, and Emmett's parents were coming to have brunch with them the next morning. We were all invited, but I was little nervous. How would I be introduced? Edward's parents couldn't know I was his roommate. Edward and Alice said not to worry.

They talked about going back to the dance club tonight, but since no one wanted to be hung-over and exhausted the next morning at brunch, they opted for dinner and a movie instead.

That night, I got ready with Alice and Rose again. I let my hair fall in natural curls and applied a very little bit of make up. I wore some dark fitted jeans with a blue sweater and a scarf with green and blue flowers. It was comfortable but appropriate.

We all piled into Emmett's jeep. Alice and I sat in the middle, she to me right and Edward to my left. Edward's and my legs were touching. He propped his arm up on the seat behind me to give us more room. About ten minutes into the ride, I felt his hands softly stroking my hair. It gave me chills as he gently ran his fingers through it.

"I love when you wear your hair like this. It's so soft and smooth," he whispered into my ear. I shivered as I felt his warm, sweet breath. I turned to look at him and we just stared into each other's eyes. His piercing green orbs were penetrating. I felt like he was reading every emotion I'd been building towards him.

"You have the most breathtaking brown eyes I've ever seen, Princess. It's like looking into two pools of soft, sweet chocolate," he whispered to me again. If he only had any idea what he was doing to me.

I didn't think I could take much more of his sweet torture. Thankfully we arrived at the restaurant, a quaint little Italian place. We piled out of Emmett's jeep. It was early still, only around six, so it wasn't very crowded yet. We were sat in a large, long booth. I slid in across from Edward so the other two couples could sit side by side.

We ordered our drinks and fell into easy conversation. Edward kept glancing at me and smiling. My breath would hitch nearly every time.

Finally, our food came. The mushroom ravioli I ordered was delicious. Like a big family, we all started sneaking bites of each other's food. Edward had a small pizza, so he held up a piece for me to bite. We decided to split desserts. The other two couples got stuff to split. Edward ordered a tiramisu for us to share. When it arrived, Edward picked up the spoon and gathered a small bite on it. He held it up to me, and I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around it, moaning at the delicious taste.

Edward groaned as he watched me, and I smiled to myself. Finally, I was affecting him like he was doing to me.

We finished our desserts, and I reached into my pocket to pull out my debit card.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked, pushing my hand back.

"Uh, paying for my dinner?" I replied.

"I got it," he shrugged, slipping his own card into the billfold and handing it back to the waitress.

"Edward, I didn't ask you to do that," I frowned.

"I'm well aware, Bella. But I really don't mind," He grinned.

"Fine, but I'm paying for the movie," I said with a frown.

He just laughed.

The theater was just across the street from the restaurant, so we walked over. Rose and Emmett, as well as Jasper and Alice, were walking hand in hand. Edward was walking close to me, his hand hovering on the small of my back but never quite touching.

We walked up to the ticket booth and before Edward could say anything, I asked for two tickets and slid my card under the little window. He just frowned at me, but didn't say anything. Good.

Rose, Alice and I went into the theater to find our seats while the boys went to get drinks and popcorn. They came back and sat down. Edward sat down in the aisle seat and placed a huge drink in his cup holder.

"I got a big one so we could share," he winked.

The theater was surprisingly empty for a Friday night in Seattle, but the movie we were seeing had been in theaters for a long time now. The lights finally dimmed, and we all focused our attention to the screen. Alice and Rose giggled as a preview for a new movie with their favorite actor in it played. The guys just munched on popcorn. Edward put his popcorn down before the movie even started, claiming he was full.

I had trouble focusing on the movie. The arm rest between Edward and me was up, and I was hyper aware that his leg was pushed against mine. Unlike in the car, we had room enough to not be touching. This was completely intentional. I rested my hand on my leg, and he did the same. His hand kept sliding farther down his thigh. I did the same with my hand, wondering if he was trying to hint at me.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, our hands were touching. I felt his pinky slip into mine and we both sighed at the contact. I looked over to see if the others would notice, but Alice and Jasper were looking into each other's eyes having a silent conversation, and Rose and Emmett were busy eating each other's faces. Neither couple noticed Edward and me.

My hand was tingling where it touched his. We looked at each other and smiled.

I had no idea what the movie was about, but I almost wept when the credits rolled. We all got up and went back out to Emmett's jeep. We piled in, and everyone talked animatedly about the movie, though I didn't know how any of them had actually seen any of it.

Edward put his arm back around my shoulders, letting it slide down until it was resting against me, his hand cupping my right shoulder.

He watched me yawn and tugged on me a little. I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed happily.

Whatever was going on between Edward and me, I hoped it never ended.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Le sigh. It's going to be hard going back to my roommate after spending so much time living with Edward. Reviews are like sharing dessert with Edward as he whispers sweet nothings in your ear. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this took me so long. I had every intention of having it up over the weekend, but life got in the way. I have about a million and one things to do for school, so updates are going to be spaced out more. But I promise, you will get updates. They will probably come about a chapter a week. Anyway, your reviews and the amount of hits the story is getting always make me smile. Please continue to tell me what you think!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own an Edward Cullen bookmark thanks to my best friend (she wanted the Jacob one, thank goodness).**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**  
**

We got back to the dorms a little after eleven, each of us going to our respective rooms. Well, Rose and Em going to his room, Jasper and Alice going to her room.

Edward and I walked silently to our door. He unlocked it and allowed me to walk in first. We walked to our own sides of the room. Neither one of us really knew what to say now. In the darkness of the car and the movie theater, with all of our friends with us, we seemed to open up. Now, in the privacy of our own dorm, we were acting nervous and afraid. At least, I was. The irony was not lost on me.

I heard him open his mouth, like he was about to say something, but when I turned to look at him expectantly, he just turned back to his desk. Huh.

I went back to getting some pajamas out and wordlessly walked into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled around my tooth brush.

Edward walked in wearing flannel pajama pants and a white wife beater. I had to keep from drooling out my tooth paste.

He put some paste on his own brush and began brushing. He looked up into the mirror and caught my eye. We both continued to brush our teeth while staring at each other through the mirror. Then, he leaned over into the sink to spit and rinse. It should have grossed me out, but it was actually kind of intimate. Here we were, sharing a bathroom sink like we'd been living together for years.

He wiped his mouth on his hand towel and walked out, leaving me to finish.

When I walked out, he was sitting on the futon. He looked up at me and patted the seat beside him.

I walked over to sit down and he motioned for me to move closer. Who was I to argue that? I scooted closer and turned so that I was facing him.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked. My heart dropped. I knew he was about to tell me that tonight had been a mistake.

"Edward, it's okay. I understand if you regret tonight. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was pushing you…" I trailed off as his eyes got wide in horror.

"Bella, no! God, why do girls always assume that when guys want to talk it is a bad thing?" He said.

"Because it usually is?" I said.

He just glared.

"Sorry. I….just…assumed…" Damn. Fell into that one.

"Bella, I just wanted to talk about…you know…what we are," Edward stuttered out nervously.

"We're roommates, Edward," I said, before realizing that's not what he meant. He chuckled at my obvious statement.

"Bella, what are we to each other?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, Edward," I whispered.

"Bella, what do you feel for me?" Edward whispered back, our faces inching closer.

"I…I feel…I don't know how you make me feel, Edward," I sputtered. Why was this so hard?

"Do you like me, Bella?" Edward asked, pulling my hands softly into his own.

"Yes," I answered without a second thought.

"Good," He said as he leaned in to close the gap between our lips.

Then, an insanely loud screeching noise started wailing from the corner of the room and a bright light started flashing at us.

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" Edward screamed.

We heard doors open as people fled their rooms. We jumped up to slip on some shoes and jackets before filing out ourselves. We got downstairs and met Alice and Jasper on the lawn.

"What the hell is going on? This entire campus better be about to go up in fucking flames," Edward snarled.

"It's probably just someone burning popcorn again. This happens a lot," Alice said, shivering in her robe.

"Yeah, we'll know more when Em and Rose get here," Jasper said, pulling Alice into his side to warm her.

I was pissed. I was seconds away from my first kiss with Edward. I hoped whoever burnt that popcorn choked on it.

Emmett came bounding up to us shortly after the fire trucks arrived. As suspected, it was nothing serious. Some idiots on the fourth floor were trying to roast marshmallows with a cigarette lighter. Dumbasses.

After about twenty minutes, we were finally allowed back into the dorms. Edward and I walked back upstairs and into our room. Our moment was ruined.

Involuntarily, I yawned.

"Why don't we talk tomorrow, Princess?" Edward asked.

I nodded. I wanted to finish our conversation now, but I was dead on my feet.

Edward leaned in and kissed my forward before whispering "goodnight" in my ear.

I really hoped our conversation tomorrow led to the same place it had tonight. I'd been longing to kiss Edward. His lips looked so soft and delicious. But, I had hope now. Edward was showing an attraction to me that still seemed too good to be true, but I was sure going to hold on to it as long as I could.

My forehead still tingled for the lingering kiss as I fell asleep that night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up the next morning around 9 when I heard our door open.

Edward walked in all sweaty from his run. I allowed myself a few seconds to stare at him before sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, Princess," Edward said as he smiled his breathtaking grin at me.

"Morning," I sighed, smiling down at him.

I hopped down from bed and stretched my arms out. My tank top rode up a little, letting the cold air hit my stomach. It affected me everywhere, and I was suddenly very aware that I had taken my bra off in the middle of the night.

Edward groaned. I hurriedly crossed my arms over my chest as I saw his penetrating gaze.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be," he murmured with a grin.

I went to my refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

"I'm going to hop in the shower. My parents are coming to take everyone to brunch around 11. Will you be ready?" He asked.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, walking to the closet to try and find something to wear. Ready, as in I'll be showered and dressed? Yes. Ready to meet Edward's parents? Crap.

What do you wear when meeting your sexy roommate-who-you've-almost kissed-twice-now's parents?

I settled for some blue jeans and an ivory long sleeve button down shirt with a floral print.

I took a quick shower when Edward got out. I blow dried my hair, letting its natural curls and waves fall around my face, and wore minimal make-up.

I walked back out to find Edward sitting at his desk playing a game on his computer. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

I blushed and mumbled my "thanks" before grabbing my keys and phone.

We were meeting them at the restaurant. We took Edward's car. Alice and Jasper rode with us. Emmett and Rose had an RA meeting, so they were coming separately.

We got to the restaurant, a small but fancy place.

"Mom just sent me a text and said they are about three minutes away. They want us to go on in and get a table," Alice chirped from the back.

We sat at a rectangular table with three chairs on each side and one at each end. Edward sat in an end chair and I sat to his left. Alice sat down across from me, with Jasper beside her.

We talked quietly until we heard the small ding of the door, indicating that people walked in.

I looked up to see the most gorgeous middle aged couple I'd ever seen. The woman had Edward's emerald green eyes and copper colored hair. She had a flawless face and looked like there was no way she had kids in college. The man had beautiful blonde hair and an equally beautiful face.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Alice squealed, jumping up to greet them both.

"Hi, darling," the mother said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

The father hugged her as well, kissing her head.

"Hi, bug," he greeted her.

Edward wrapped his mom in a hug, squeezing her tight.

"There's my baby boy," she said, squeezing him back.

They let go, and Edward shook the father's hand.

"Hey dad," Edward said. Even though this wasn't Edward's real father, it was clear that Edward respected him completely and regarded him as such.

"Good to see you, son," the father smiled back.

Jasper walked up to shake his hand, as well.

"Mr. Cullen, good to see you, sir," he said. Then he turned to Edward's mother.

"Mrs. Cullen, you look beautiful as always," he smiled with his southern charm.

"Oh, sweetheart, you are just too adorable," she grinned, pulling him in for a hug.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mom, and Carlisle, my dad. Mom, dad, this is my new best friend, Bella!" Alice chirped excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you both," I smiled at them.

"Oh, you too, dear. We've heard so much about you," She smiled and winked. I wondered how much they'd heard.

We all sat down and ordered something to drink.

Shortly after, we heard the bell over the door chime again and then Emmett's booming voice.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He yelled, running over to hug his parents.

Rosalie and Emmett greeted Esme and Carlisle before sitting down, Rose beside me, Emmett beside his father, who was sitting at the head of the table.

We ordered and fell into comfortable conversation. I just listened quietly as the family talked animatedly about college and life. Edward's parents were so nice and seemed genuinely interested in all that their kids had to say.

"Edward, I hate your roommate couldn't join us," Esme said, catching me off guard. I choked on my sip of water, coughing and sputtering.

"Are you okay, dear?" Edward asked in alarm.

"I'm fine. Sorry," I mumbled.

"Yeah, he said he was sorry he couldn't make it, but he wanted to go home to visit his parents this weekend," Edward said.

"I understand. I wish you kids did that more often. It's not like you have far to go," Esme said, a small frown on her face.

"Aw, mom. We will all be home for Thanksgiving. You'll get tired of us," Emmett said.

"I could never," Esme replied.

We fell back into conversation more. Under the table, I felt small tickle on my right knee, then a hand engulfing it. It moved up until it brushed my fingers, softly playing with them. We linked hands under the table. Butterflies were soaring through my stomach as I looked over at Edward. He was smiling broadly at me, and we were getting lost in our own little world. I heard someone's throat clear, which brought me out of my Edward induced haze.

Everyone at the table had eyes on us. I blushed at their intense gaze and instinctively tried to pull my hand out of Edward's. He held on tighter.

Everyone went back to talking before we finally got up to leave. Edward's parents paid for us all.

We walked outside to the sidewalk.

"Thank you so much for brunch, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said.

Esme pulled me to the side while the others were preoccupied with their own good-byes.

"Thank you, dear. I can see in my son's eyes how taken he is with you. Whatever you are doing for him, please continue," She smiled before pulling me in to a hug.

I didn't know how to respond.

We all said our goodbyes. Alice and Jasper rode with Rose and Emmett. They were going to the mall. Edward pulled me away towards his Volvo.

"Can I take you somewhere, Princess?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered automatically.

He opened my door for me and allowed me to sit before walking around to his side.

The ride was silent. He kept his hand on his gear shift while I kept both of mine placed firmly on my knees.

About ten minutes later, we were pulling up to a gravel parking lot with a trail.

"The trail isn't long. Only about a half a mile. I come running hear sometimes when I have more time and want to get away. Most people don't use it anymore, so it's nice and private," He explained.

He came around to my side of the car and opened the door, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Walk with me?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. I could deny him nothing.

We walked for about ten minutes, side by side, never touching. He pulled some tree limbs back and allowed me to step through. I was amazed at what I saw. We were standing in a large meadow of wild flowers. In the distance was a small creak, which we could hear softly flowing over rocks.

It was chilly out, but the sun was shining, a rarity in Seattle.

"I didn't know this kind of place existed in the city," I said.

"Most people don't. It took me a while to find. Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the middle of the field.

"Sit with me," he said.

He saw me shiver and pulled off his jacket to slip over my arms.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"So, Bella. Tell me about yourself," he said, crossing his arms behind his head and laying down.

I laughed and lay on my side, facing him, with my head propped up on my left hand.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed.

"Green," I responded.

"Why green?"

"I'd rather not say," I mumbled.

"Favorite type of music?" he hedged.

"Rock," I said. He laughed.

"What?"

"I had you pegged for a country music kind of girl," he smirked.

"Ew," I laughed.

He continued with the questions, which got more in depth as he went. He asked about my family. I told him I moved in with Charlie my junior year and lived with him in Forks. I told him I had lived with my mom, Renee, and her new husband, Phil, but they wanted to travel, and I wanted to give them time to be newlyweds.

He asked about friends back home, and I told him I had one best friend, Jacob, and a few other close friends.

I asked him about himself. He told me his real father died when he was one and Esme married Carlisle when he was four. Carlisle was the only father he had ever known, and he loved him, as well as his siblings, like blood relatives. He said he'd kept Masen as his last name because it was his only tie to his biological father he had left. Carlisle understood and was fine with it.

We fell into easy conversation, just getting to know each other, when the sky suddenly turned dark. Heavy drops started to fall.

We giggled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We ran all the way back to his car, breathless as we got there. I fell against the car door, laughing. We were soaked, our hair dripping and our clothes drenched. Edward ran to his trunk and grabbed two blankets, jumping in the driver's seat as I quickly climbed in the passenger's seat.

He pulled the blanket around me, rubbing my arms up and down to warm me. We continued laughing as we moved closer and closer.

Finally, our foreheads were touching. Our laughing stopped, and the only sound to be heard was are breathing.

"Bella," he whispered, before softly, painfully slowly inching forward.

My lips were quivering with cold and anticipation. I wanted this so badly. I wanted to feel is lips against mine, taste him against me.

Finally, he closed the distance and crashed his lips to mine.

His lips were soft as they moved against my own. We broke apart, only to fall back in to another kiss.

"Oh, Bella…" he mumbled around my lips.

I reached my hands up in to his hair, playing with the wet tendrils. He placed both hands on my cheeks, pulling me ever closer to him.

I felt his warm tongue outline my lips, and I opened my mouth to allow him access. Our tongues danced together, softly greeting each other with the most passionate of embraces. He moaned loudly, and we continued kissing, fighting for dominance over each other's mouths.

I broke away breathless, but he continued moving down my neck, his warm tongue tracing patterns across my pulse point. I sighed and shivered; I couldn't remember ever feeling anything so amazing.

"Bella, I want to get you home," he whispered.

He put the car in reverse and headed back to the dorm, holding my hand tightly in his the entire time.

We raced back, parking quickly and running through the sheeting rain to the building. Instead of taking the stairs, he pulled me to the elevator. The front desk attendant was busy playing on his laptop and paid us no attention.

We got on and before the doors could close, Edward had me pushed against the wall, kissing me hard. I moaned as he let his body fall in to mine. The doors dinged, and he pulled me out and towards our door.

He unlocked it fast, pulling us in and closing it. He pushed me against it and continued his assault. He kissed down my neck again, eliciting moans and sighs. His hands pushed up my shirt, grabbing at my bare sides.

"Edward…" I moaned, not wanting to stop but knowing this was going way too far, way too fast.

He kept kissing me.

"Edward, please…" I said.

He stopped and rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You just don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he whispered.

"I want to, too, Edward. But, maybe we should slow down a bit," I whispered, feeling guilty and a little stupid for stopping the best moment of my life.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Bella. Why don't we put some dry clothes on and watch a movie?" He asked.

I just nodded. We each grabbed some clothes. I went to the bathroom to change and buff my hair out a bit. I pulled it up into a wet pony tail and walked back out to find Edward. He'd pulled the futon out to so we could lie down and got each of our pillows down, along with a big, soft blanket.

I smiled at him.

"Is this okay? I can get separate blankets, or sit it back up if you want?" He asked, nervous and unsure.

"This is perfect, Edward," I smiled.

He lay down and pulled the blanket back so I could lie beside him. I curled up, and he pulled the blanket up around me, tucking me in. He pressed play with the dvd remote. We had a few episodes of "Firefly" to finish.

He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I felt perfect lying there in his arms. I was warm and content.

About half way through the first episode, I felt soft kisses trailing down the back of my neck, leaving chills. I moaned as I felt his tongue snake out, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

I turned towards him, and he latched his mouth to mine. His hands wound around my back and pulled me tighter to him as our kisses became more frenzied and passionate. I felt his hand slip under my shirt and start softly rubbing up and down my lower back. His hand touched the bottom of my bra strap when I pulled away a bit.

"Sorry, sorry…" he mumbled.

We both caught our breath, our faces flushed and our lips swollen from the intensity of the kisses.

I rolled back over and he pulled me to him, so that we were spooning. My heart was still beating rapidly from our brief but intense make-out session. I hadn't wanted to stop, but Edward did when he sensed my discomfort. I wasn't very experienced, and I was scared as hell. I wanted to take things slowly. Just because we lived together didn't mean I was ready to let him get into my pants. We still had a lot of learning to do about each other. We weren't even officially a couple. I was still waiting on Edward to define the terms.

We continued to cuddle and watch the rest of the show. I linked my fingers through his and pulled his arm up around me so that we were holding each other tight. It was comfortable and perfect.

To think that just a month ago, I was imagining taking a nap on this futon. Little did I know that I would get that chance, with my beautiful, amazing roommate curled up behind me.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Finally! I promise Bella will get more comfortable as their relationship progresses. This is all pretty new to her. But don't worry-there will be more Edward lovin' soon.**

**Reviews are better than making out with Edward Cullen on a futon (okay, that might be a stretch, but they're a close second). ;D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! Over 1,000 hits for the last chapter! That's amazing, guys-almost as amazing as all of you lovely readers and wonderful reviewers. You are all very wonderful, so for that, you get another chapter this week.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a Kindle, which in turn, owns me.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The rest of my Saturday with Edward had been fantastic. We took a nap for about an hour before getting up to meet the rest of the gang for a low key dinner in the café. Rose and Em both had to stay in their dorms tonight because they were serving their monthly required "duty."

We went back to our room after dinner and put in a movie. It was some comedy, but I didn't pay much attention because I was fighting a battle with my eye lids. I had no idea why I was tired. I slept wonderfully during my nap. But I was. My throat was starting to burn, too. That could never be good.

Edward asked if I wanted to go out and get some ice cream or something. I told him I was starting to feel worse. He jumped up and grabbed his keys before I could protest, stating he'd be right back.

I just laughed. I assumed he was going to get ice cream, which really wasn't necessary, but I couldn't help but smile at his kindness. I was also a little glad for the alone time, so I could think.

I decided a hot shower would do me a world of good, so I pulled myself up and into the shower.

I was lathering my shampoo into my hair when I started thinking about the events of the last few weeks. Things with Edward had progressed so suddenly. One minute we were barely speaking roommates, the next we were making out on the futon. I couldn't say I wasn't ecstatic about it, but I was also terrified.

I had no idea where the sudden shift in our relationship had come from. I was so worried that I'd wake up and he'd regret everything. That would hurt more than I was willing to admit.

I hated taking things slow with him, but it was necessary. We weren't just two college kids who met in class and started talking. We were roommates, and no matter what, we were stuck with each other for a while. If things went sour, life would get a lot harder. Not to mention, my newest and closest friends were his siblings and their significant others. No matter what happened, they would all side with him and I would lose four of the most amazing friends I'd ever had.

Ugh, all this stress was doing nothing for my headache.

I rinsed my hair and finished washing, deciding to shave my legs. In all honesty, I didn't want to get out of the hot water. I had been freezing since we got home from our hike in the rain. While I was still cold, the hot water was helping.

When I started shaving my legs, my skin actually hurt. It was so sensitive to the touch. Crap. I was pretty sure I was getting a fever.

I finished showering and climbed out, drying off and pulling on sweatpants and a big sweatshirt. I didn't feel like drying my hair completely, but I was so cold that going to bed with it wet seemed like a bad idea. I got most of the dampness off before pulling it up into a pony tail.

When I walked out, Edward was sitting on the futon, a carton of ice cream and two plastic spoons in his hands.

"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, Princess," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh! No, of course not, Edward. I'm just so cold that the hot shower felt good," I smiled.

"Still cold? Are you sure you aren't coming down with something?" He asked, looking concerned and adorable.

"I think I am, actually. I'm achy and my throat hurts," I frowned.

"Crap, I should have gotten you some medicine," he said.

"No, I have some. Thank you. What do you have there?" I smiled, nodding to the ice cream. He grinned.

"Well, I got us some birthday cake ice cream, but if you're not feeling well, maybe I should just put it up," he hedged, clearly messing with me.

"No! I mean, you went all the way out to get it. Perhaps I could eat a little," I grinned.

We sat on the futon and shared the ice cream, laughing at each other and talking about random stuff. He told me more about himself in high school. He ran cross country and track and field. He also confessed to knowing how to play the piano. I asked him to show me sometime. He promised he would.

I told him more about myself, as well. I told him about Forks and my friends from home. I told him how I spent most of my time hanging out with Jake and his friends on the reservation. His eyes grew dark with slight anger as I told him Jake had been my first real kiss. I laughed and told him to relax. All we'd done is make out a couple of times and give each other some awkward gropes. Each time got more awkward, and finally we realized we were just trying to force something that would never be.

Jake and Leah eventually started dating and are, to my knowledge, still blissfully happy. I missed them. I needed to call Jake soon.

Before long, I yawned. It was just after 10. Why was I so tired? I didn't want to be such a party pooper, but I was really starting to feel bad.

Edward suggested I take a big dose of Nyquil and go to bed. So I did.

After swallowing the horrible tasting, yet magical medicine, I climbed into bed. Edward stood on my desk chair and leaned on the railing of my raised bed. We were looking into each other's eyes. His gaze made me shiver, but he thought it was from the cold. He pulled my blankets up higher.

"I hope you feel better, Princess," he whispered, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

"Sleep well, love," He said, so quietly I wasn't sure if I heard right.

He leaned forward and kissed first my forehead, then my nose, and then he left the most feather light kiss on my lips.

I fell asleep happy that night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The world officially hated my guts.

I woke up Sunday with a Nyquil hangover and feeling like knives were in my throat and cotton was in my nose.

I was still shivering and my skin felt like someone was pulling it off.

I also really had to pee.

I tried to sneak down my bed and walk across the room quietly, so as not to wake Edward.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked like hell. My skin was pale…well, paler than normal. I had a very attractive indention in my cheek from the pillow. My nose was bright pink, my hair was everywhere, and I had eye boogers. Lovely.

I peed and went back out. I was going back to sleep. Screw doing anything today.

I walked back over to my bed when I heard a light chuckle.

I turned around to see Edward lying in his bed staring at me, a wide smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" I said. Ugh, my voice sounded like a 17 year old boy's going through puberty. It was deep and squeaked twice in just that sentence.

"Your hair looks like a haystack," he laughed. "But I like it," he winked.

"Can it, Cullen," I grumbled. I was getting ready to climb back into bed.

"Hey, I'm only messing with you, love. Come here," he said.

I turned around, and like a lap dog, walked straight to him.

"Climb up," he commanded. Surely he wasn't serious.

I stared at him blankly.

"Unless…unless you don't want to…" he said, looking a little hurt and embarrassed.

Was he kidding? Of course I wanted to. I was just a little thrown as to where this brazenness had come from.

I climbed up into his bed. He scooted against the wall and pulled his covers back so I could slide in with him. I cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me. We were looking at each other. His gaze was so tender, it made my heart ache.

He placed his hand on my cheek and softly began stroking it with his thumb.

"You feel horrible, don't you?" He asked softly.

I just nodded.

"My poor girl. It's raining, it's Sunday, and I don't think either one of us has too much homework to do. I think today would be a perfect day to stay in bed, don't you?" He asked.

I shook my head again. He just chuckled at my pitiful expression.

"Go back to sleep, love," he whispered. He kissed my forehead, wincing at how warm it was. He started humming something, and within minutes, I was out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up shivering and rolled over. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Edward's side of the room, but seeing wall instead. It took me a few seconds to remember that I was in his bed. But to my utter dismay, I was alone.

I sat up and looked around. The bathroom door was open. The dorm was empty. Edward must have gone out.

I frowned, a little sad that he just left me. But I'm sure he was tired of being in bed all day with me. I climbed down. My whole body still ached. I took some Ibuprofen, chugging the water. I was parched and the cold liquid slightly dulled the pain in my throat.

I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. My breath smelled like crotch, so I brushed my teeth. I also tried in vain to blow my nose with the rough toilet paper we had. It just made my noise hurt and look worse. Gaw, I couldn't possibly be more unattractive right now. No wonder Edward left.

I tried to tame my hair, though no matter what I did, it looked horrible. I gave up and went back out in the room. I flopped down on the futon and started channel surfing. There was nothing worth watching. I settled for a rerun of the Gilmore Girls and grabbed my book. Our Brit. Lit. class was now reading "Sense and Sensibility." Again, I'd read it before, but I figured it couldn't hurt to refresh my memory. Besides, I'd use any excuse to watch the movie version again. Alan Rickman as Colonel Brandon? Yes, please.

I was just getting back into the story when I heard the lock on our door turn and looked up to see Edward walk in. His hair and clothing were wet from the rain and he was holding a paper bag set in a plastic back with a giant yellow smiley face and "Thank you" written across it. He also had a CVS bag on his arm.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," he said, setting the bag down and walking over to place a kiss on my forehead. He placed his palm across my forehead.

"Your head isn't as warm. Maybe your fever is going down. Let's check!" He said excitedly, pulling a digital thermometer out of the CVS bag. Nerd.

"Edward, that really wasn't necessary," I said.

He shushed me by placing the thermometer in my mouth. After two minutes, it beeped.

"99.9. It's high, but not too bad. Did you take anything?" He asked. I was just waiting on him to pull out some medical charts or something.

"Yes, Doctor. I took Ibuprofen about 30 minutes ago," I said, smirking.

"I rather like it when you call be Doctor, Princess," he winked. "That explains why your fever is breaking. Keep taking that, and take more Nyquil tonight," he said, walking into the bathroom to wash the thermometer off and put it back into its container.

He came back and grabbed the CVS back before coming to sit beside me.

"I picked up a few things I thought you might want," he said, handing me the bag.

I pulled out a bag of Halls cherry cough drops, some nasal spray, some tissues, and a small bottle of Ginger Ale. I chuckled when I pulled out three bags of gummy bears, and laughed when I pulled out a box of Pediosure popsicles.

"Really, Edward? Am I five?" I asked, laughing again.

"Hey, those things are like crack. Don't knock them until you try one," he said, grabbing them from me and putting them in his mini freezer.

I continued laughing as I pulled out the final item, a little stuffed teddy bear wearing a U of W hoody.

"I, uh, I just wanted to get you something…to, you know…cheer you up," he mumbled.

I smiled and hugged the bear to me.

"I love it! Thank you, Edward. For all of this. You really didn't have to do any of this," I smiled.

"I wanted to, Bella. Let me take care of you," he whispered, and I was suddenly unsure if his words had more meaning to them.

We just kept looking at each other, and he reached out to grab my hand. He softly stroked my fingers.

"Are you hungry, Princess? I brought you some soup," he said, getting up to go to the paper bag in the smiley face plastic bag. "I hope you like wanton," he said, pulling out a giant tub of soup.

"I do, but I don't think I can eat all of that," I said, smiling.

He smirked as he pulled out two little plastic bowls he kept in a box by his refrigerator. He pulled my desk chair over to his and we sat down together to eat. I wasn't starving, but the soup tasted pretty good and felt wonderful on my throat. We were eating quietly, just enjoying the comfortable silence.

Edward finished his soup and pulled a box. As soon as he opened it, the smell of greasy Chinese food hit my stomach and made it churn. I didn't think as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom, falling in front of the toilet to purge the few contents my stomach actually contained. I heard Edward come in behind me and softly start pulling my hair away.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't even thinking," he said quietly.

"Go away," I groaned. "Please, I don't want you to see this."

"Bella, I'm going to be a doctor. I'm going to be seeing much worse," he said, softly rubbing my back.

I heaved a few more times but nothing came up. I sat back on my knees, breathing hard as tears of exertion fell down my cheeks. Edward got up and left the bathroom, quickly returning. I heard the sink turn on and off. He kneeled down beside me and handed me a wet wash cloth. The cool cloth felt good on my clammy forehead. He also had a bottle of water for me. I drank greedily, trying to wash the taste out of my mouth.

"Slow down, Princess. Go easy on your stomach," he whispered, reaching up to pull the bottle from my grasp.

"Ready to get up now?" he asked.

I nodded yes.

He held out his hand to me, but I ignored it, wanting to wash my hands before touching him again. I asked him if I could have a private moment. I needed to brush my teeth. I scrubbed them, and then splashed my face with cold water. I used the restroom and washed my hands thoroughly.

Admittedly, my stomach felt better. I didn't think I would get sick again. I think it was just the smell of the food coupled with my illness that brought on that initial reaction.

When I walked out, Edward was closing his box of food, having scarfed it down while I was in the bathroom.

He went into the bathroom himself. I climbed up into my own bed with my book, hoping to relax and maybe even fall back asleep.

Edward came back out and reached into the refrigerator for the bottle of Ginger Ale. He walked over to me and looked up, silently asking permission to join me. I nodded and scooted back towards the wall like he had done this morning.

He climbed in and flopped down on his back. I pulled the covers over him and he put his arm around me, pulling me to him so that my head was lying on his chest. He set the bottle of drink beside him and picked up my fallen book. And then, taking me completely by surprise, he began to read to me.

Edward Cullen was dazzling me…again.

I laid there and listened to him read for a while, until I drifted to sleep.

I was already starting to feel better. This was the most peaceful I'd felt in a long time.

I dreamt that Edward was Colonel Brandon and I was Mary Ann.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up the next morning feeling almost 100% better. My throat barely hurt and my fever was gone. I still had the sniffles, but overall, I felt pretty great. I guess sleeping for nearly 24 hours will do that for a person.

The night before had been low key. I woke up from my second nap. This time, Edward was still in bed with me, sound asleep.

I laid there for a while, just studying his face.

His skin was pale and flawless. His eyebrows matched his bronzey, copperish colored hair. His eyelashes were full and thick as they lay down under his eyes while he slept. His nose had a small bump on the bridge, but that only made him look sexier. His lips were full, but not big. And they were so soft. I had to quell the urge to reach out and run my finger over them. He had a small freckle on his neck that I wanted so badly to lick. Lick? I was a weirdo.

His body was lean, with the hint of hard earned muscle underneath. His hands, one of which was resting on his stomach while he slept, were large, with long, skinny fingers. He was definitely a pianist.

He moved a little and opened his eyes.

I flushed at being caught staring, but he just smiled. We got up and each did a little homework, though he told me I wasn't going to class the next day if I still had a fever. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I had four popsicles, to Edward's delight. I fussed at him when he stole one. He claimed he wanted to keep from catching my germs.

I went to bed early that night after a big dose of Nyquil.

The medicine worked, because I felt much better today.

I got down from bed and got ready for the day. Edward was out on his morning run, so I took advantage of a long shower.

I told him I was feeling much better, but he still made me drink the bottle of orange juice he picked up on his way back to the dorm. I did as I was told. It actually tasted really good anyway.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. I hardly saw Edward after our weekend together. I had two papers and a project to work on, and he had two tests to study for. Between class, work, and study time, we only saw each other briefly at meals. I went to bed long before he ever came back from the library, and he was gone before I got up in the mornings. I hated not seeing him.

The less I saw of him, the more I started to wonder if the weekend really had just been too good to be true.

Finally, Thursday rolled around. I had just finished typing my last paper and was getting ready to submit it when I heard a knock on my door.

It was Alice. We were going to put the finishing touches on our Brit. Lit. project, which was what I had been writing the accompanying paper for. We had to do a powerpoint.

She brought Subway with her, since we wouldn't have time to go down and get dinner. We ate and worked, finishing just after 11.

"So, Bella. How are things going with my brother?" She asked.

I blushed. None of our friends knew the extent to which Edward and I had taken our relationship. At least, I hadn't told any of them. I assumed he hadn't either. At this point, I didn't know what I was at liberty to discuss because I didn't even know what we were.

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked.

"I mean, how is living with him? Is he still being a pain in the ass?" She hedged.

"No, not at all. He's actually been quite nice. Besides, I've hardly seen him at all this week," I sighed.

She caught on to the sadness in my voice.

"And I take it you aren't pleased by that?" she giggled.

"I mean, we are friends now. It's just weird not seeing your roommate is all," I tried to cover.

She smirked.

"Bella, I know Edward is taken with you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. I can hear it in the way he talks about you. Honestly, I've never seen him act this way about anyone. It's truly amazing what you are doing to him," she smiled.

I decided I could spill a little.

"I don't know what I even am doing for him, Alice. When we are alone together, we have so much fun. I've never felt such an instant connection to someone. And my gosh, the way he kis-….um, never mind," I blushed.

She squealed. Loudly.

"He kissed you? Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!" She jumped up and down.

"I mean, it was last weekend. And, I still don't know what it means. He won't define our relationship," I mumbled.

"He'll come around, Bella. This is pretty new for him. In high school, he went through girls like he goes through outfits. Every week there would be a different one. I'm not saying he was a man whore or anything. He was just never very good at commitment. But I haven't even heard him mention another girl in weeks. You are really changing him, Bella, and for the better," she smiled.

"Um, thanks?" I said with uncertainty.

Just then, the door opened and an exhausted looking Edward walked in.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head back to my room. I had fun tonight, Bella. See you tomorrow!" She said, hugging me quickly.

She walked over to give Edward a hug.

"Hey Al, can I talk to you outside for a second?" He asked.

"Um, sure," she said. "Bye Bella!" she called.

They were outside for about ten minutes before Edward walked back in.

"Are you okay? You look beat," I said.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired from studying. After this test tomorrow, I will feel better. I'm going to hit the sack early tonight, Princess. I want to get up early to study more. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Night, Edward," I mumbled. I knew he was exhausted, but I couldn't help the wave of disappointment that I felt. He'd taken to kissing me on the head, nose, cheek, or even lips over the weekend. But he hadn't kissed me since.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As predicted, Edward was gone when I woke up the next morning. The day went by fast. Alice and I rocked our presentation. I had lunch with her and the others, though Edward wasn't there. His test was at four, so I figured he was doing some last minute studying.

When I got back to the dorm, I put my stuff down and sat at my desk. I was surprised to see an envelope lying on my closed laptop with my name written in elegant cursive.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the card. In the same elegant script read a simple note that made my heart sore.

Princess,

I'm terribly sorry that we haven't spent much time together this week. I hope you'll let me make it up to you tonight.

Yours,

E.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**So, I know this chapter started out slow and was kind of rushed in the end, but honestly, the weekends are when all the fun stuff happens anyway. Edward caring for Bella was special for these two. It was a major turning point in their relationship. So, who's ready to go on a date with Edward? :D**

**Reviews are better then lying in bed with Edward as he reads you Jane Austen novels. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's date night! :D Enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a stuffed owl from Build-a-Bear that I named Heathcliff.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I read Edward's note over and over, a giant cheese eating grin on my face. I had it memorized by the time Alice came knocking on my door, a bag of make-up and hair supplies in one hand, a garment bag slung over her right shoulder, and a shoe box in the other hand.

"Hi Bella!" She said excitedly. We hadn't really told anyone else Edward and I were going out on a date, but I suspected they'd figure it out soon enough.

"Hey Alice. What's in the bag?" I asked, nodding towards the zipped garment bag over her shoulder. She hung it on the railing of my bed and smiled.

"Your outfit for tonight, silly," She grinned, laying out her supplies.

"Can I see it?" I asked, equal parts of nervous and excited.

"Later," she smiled.

"But, that's not fair!" I whined.

"Trust me, Bella," she said with a wink.

She pulled my hair out of the towel. It was still really wet from my shower, and the coldness from it made me shiver as it hit my exposed back. I was warm after my shower, so I put a camisole on. Now I wished I'd opted for a hoodie.

Alice ran her fingers through it and lightly combed it out. She said she wanted to let it air dry a bit and walked back in front of me to start my make-up.

"So, are you getting excited?" Alice asked.

"I am. But I wish I had some idea of where we were going," I hedged, hoping she would spill but knowing she wouldn't.

"That's all part of the fun! I love surprises! On our first date, Jasper took me on a picnic and to the park to play on the swings. He had all kinds of 'kid' foods, and took me to the candy shop to pick out any candy I wanted. We watched movies at my house the rest of the night. He wanted to recreate some of the best childhood fun things to do. It was so sweet and romantic," she finished, stars in her eyes. She and Jasper really were a wonderful couple.

"Aww, Al, that sounds so fun!" I said, causing her to smile wider.

"Don't you worry, Bella…my brother won't let you down tonight," she winked, and I had a feeling her words had more than one meaning.

She finished my make-up. She refused to let me see it until everything was complete. After she blow dried my hair, she rolled it with hot rollers and allowed them to set for about twenty minutes. Then, she spent about thirty minutes using a small curling iron and at least one whole can of hairspray. I tried to complain about what she was doing to the ozone layer, but she shushed me right up.

Finally, it was time to get dressed. She told me to turn around and close my eyes as she undid the garment bag. I tried to protest, but again was denied. I heard the zipper release and the rustle of the bag. She told me to lift my arms. I felt a soft, silky material slide down my body and stop at my knees. I heard her put the shoes on the floor and she told me to step up. Crap, these felt high. She strapped them around my ankles.

She opened the closet door to reveal the full body mirror hanging inside and told my to turn and open my eyes. I gasped when I did. My hair was mostly down, with just the sides pulled back in braids. My makeup was perfect. My eyelids were covered, half in sparkly gold and half in emerald green with a light shimmer to them. My cheeks had a light blush to them, and my lips had a bright, but not too dark, red lipstick and gloss coating them.

My dress was amazing. It was a dark emerald, almost hunter green. The material was very light. It bunched a little at the waist but was loose and bloused around my chest and back. It went up high on my chest, revealing only my collar bone. It had a little sliver of missing material that when straight down the chest, revealing a little dagger shape of skin. The shoulders went out to meat at a v just to my bra straps. It had short sleeves that were billowy against my arms.

The shoes were high, but not too bad. They were a shimmery gold. With the contrast of the green, along with the small gold earrings I was wearing, they looked perfect together. I was in awe as Alice beamed at her work. I only hope Edward liked what he saw.

As if on cue, we heard a knock at the door. I walked over to open it and gasped at the vision before me.

Edward was standing there in black slacks and long sleeved black button down shirt. He had on a green tie that matched my dress perfectly. I giggled a little; we looked like we were going to the prom. His hair was in its perfect disarray of copper and bronze, and his sexy smirk was in place. We smiled at each other.

"You look beautiful, princess," he said, pulling his hands out from behind his back. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. I gasped when I realized they were wild flowers from the meadow he'd taken me to the weekend before.

"I figured I should pick them while they were still in bloom," he smirked, handing them to me. He already had them in a crystal vase. He walked past me to put them on my desk.

"Okay, well I'm going to go. You two kids have fun," Alice said with a wink. I felt bad; I'd forgotten she was in the room.

Edward walked over to his closet and grabbed a blazer before turning back to me.

"You really do look incredible. I knew that dress would look great," he said, blushing.

"Wait, you picked out this dress? I thought it was just something of Alice's," I said, confused.

"Ugh, well…I picked it out online and had Alice go to the mall to get it," he blushed harder.

"Wow. Um, thank you, Edward," I said. I was uncomfortable that he'd bought me all of this stuff. I didn't want to think about how much it had cost him. But I didn't want to ruin our night fussing about it.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Definitely! Where are we going?" I asked with a grin.

"You'll see," he smiled.

Grrr. Edward held my hand as we walked down the stairs and to the parking lot to get his car. It was chilly tonight, so I hoped we would be inside. I just smiled as he opened my door for me. Such a gentleman.

As we drove, Edward put on some classical music. I recognized the song instantly.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked with a grin.

"You know Debussy?" He asked.

"Not that well. My mom just used to play this song for me as a little girl. It was so relaxing and calming. It would help me to fall asleep," I said, remembering how my mom would put the song on repeat on my little pink Barbie cd player.

"What's your mom like?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Honestly? Nothing like me, which is why I love her so much. She's still a child at heart. She loves to be out and doing things. She never keeps jobs because she is too much of a free spirit to be tied down. But she's wonderful. We do look a lot alike," I said.

"She must be beautiful then," Edward said, looking over at me with a smile. I blushed ferociously and looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Hey, don't do that, Princess. You are beautiful," he said, placing his hand in mine and pulling my right hand up to meet his mouth. He placed a small kiss on it and smiled, not letting go for the rest of the drive.

We pulled up to a big building with a bright neon sign that read "The Triple Door."

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"It's a jazz lounge and restaurant. Sometimes they have concerts, but tonight is an 'open mic night' of sorts. Local artists can come and perform," he said.

"Oh okay. This sounds like fun!" I said excitedly. I'd never been to a jazz club before.

We walked in to what was probably one of the most amazing buildings I've ever been in. It looked like an old theater, with extravagant designs in the gold ceiling. It had a bar and a big area of tables and booths. Edward gave the hostess his name and reservation time, slipping her a large bill. I frowned at him, but he ignored me and pulled me along to the rounded booth she led us to. We scooted in together. I couldn't stay mad about him spending so much for this table; it was really cozy and allowed me to sit close to him, as well as having a stellar view of the stage.

We ordered and had delicious food. I had the broccoli and chicken alfredo, and Edward had a filet and bake potato. He insisted we get a piece of the snicker pie, claiming it was "Heaven in your mouth." He wasn't too far off with that description.

After dinner, we were sitting there listening to a woman's beautiful cover of Norah Jones' "Don't Know Why" when Edward slipped out and said he had to use the restroom. I smiled and continued to listen when I heard my cell phone chirp.

I didn't recognize the number, but when I opened the text, chills ran over my body and fear surged my veins.

_I'm willing to let the past go. Give us another chance, gorgeous? I could be good for you. ;)_

_-James_

What. The. Fuck? I deleted the text immediately and put my phone away. I was just glad Edward wasn't sitting there when I got it.

My attention was drawn back to the stage as the host stepped out to introduce the next act.

"Let's give Miss Zafrina Shekoni one more round of applause. And now, our next act will be playing the piano while singing a slowed down version of The Beatles' hit 'I've Just Seen a Face'." I was excited for this performance. I loved The Beatles, and this song was one of my favorites.

"Please join me in welcoming Mr. Edward Masen to the stage," he said excitedly. I froze.

Edward walked out with his jacket on and walked over to the piano. I'd noticed he grabbed his blazer when he got up, but I didn't bother to ask why. I guess he wanted to look good up there. As if he had to try.

He began softly playing the tune of the song without any sheet music. He just looked up at me and winked. I blushed softly and smiled. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

My smile grew as I listened to Edwards smooth voice sing the words. While his list of amazing qualities continued to grow, I felt my own list of inadequacies race to catch up. Edward was too good to be true, but I was too afraid to stop and question my sheer luck at finding a guy like him. He still hadn't defined our relationship, but we were obviously fast becoming more than just friends.

_Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
But I had never been aware  
And as it is I dream of her tonight  
La, di, di, da di di_

_Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling me back again_

He looked up again at me while he continued to play, smiling all the while as his emerald eyes twinkled at me. I was seriously the luckiest girl in the world.

_I have never known  
The likes of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things and kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite like this  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling me back again

I've just seen a face  
I can t forget the time or place  
And we'd just met, she's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, la di di

Falling, yes I am falling  
And she keeps calling me back again

Edward finished the song and stood to take a bow. The entire restaurant stood to applaud his incredible performance. If Edward was falling, I was already flat on my ass.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We left the restaurant but instead of going to his car, we walked around downtown. It was a beautiful night, clear of any rain. That was rare in Seattle, so we were taking advantage.

Edward held my hand as we walked, talking about the night and his performance. He told me he was incredibly nervous about how I'd react to it. I told him he shouldn't have been. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. I told him I couldn't wait to hear him play more and asked if he'd maybe teach me sometime.

"Of course I will, Princess. In fact, why don't we go learn right now?" He asked.

"What? Where?" I asked, confused as to where he thought we could find a piano at this time of night.

"The practice rooms are open all night in the music department. I go there all the time, sometimes to study, sometimes to play and get some stress out. Come on. No one is ever there, especially on Friday nights," He said, pulling me back to the car.

The ride back to campus was nice. Edward and I rode in comfortable silence, though I could tell he was anxious. His leg that wasn't on the gas pedal was twitching. His right hand was on my bare knee rubbing soft circles. If he only knew the feelings he was evoking.

We got back and parked at our dorm, but walked straight past the building and down to the cultural center building where the music department was located. Lights were still on, but the building was empty, save for a few students in the activities room watching television, reading, and just hanging out. I'd never really explored the campus on the weekends so I hadn't realized there was actually stuff to do.

Edward and I walked upstairs to the third floor and down the corridor of what I assumed were practice rooms. They were all dark. We walked to the very last one and went inside. Edward locked the door behind us and flipped the lights on.

"This is my favorite room because it has the best piano. It still doesn't compare to the one I have at home, but it's a good alternative," Edward said as he pulled out the piano bench and told me to sit.

"You can sit with me, you know," I said to him.

"It's easier to play with just one person on the bench. I'll stand behind you and show you how to play a few things," he said. Before he could finish, I started playing "Marry Had a Little Lamb."

I looked up at him with a smirk as I finished.

"Not bad. That was my first song, too, when I was five," He smirked.

Stupid fancy piano player.

"Here, let's start with the C scale," he said, placing his hands on the keyboard.

"This is middle C. Put your hand here," he said, putting his hand on top of mine.

I did as I was told, too preoccupied with the close proximity we had to really care about the C scale.

He pushed each of my fingers down to play the scale. It was easy enough. We went through the rest of the scales, which took more work as more of the black keys had to be played.

I got frustrated on what he said was the B scale and threw my hands up.

"Hey," he said, pulling my head around to look into his eyes. "It will get easier. Just play what you know," he said.

So I played chop sticks. He burst into laughter as I excitedly played the only other "song" I knew. I started going back through the scales he'd just shown me on my own. I got C, D, and F on the first try.

"Now you're getting it," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as I felt his lips graze my ear. He pulled my hair back and placed a light kiss on the skin behind my ear. My eyes rolled back as he made his way down my neck, snaking out his tongue to lick the sensitive skin.

"Edward," I moaned. His hands slid down my arms and to my waist, where he wrapped them around me. He pulled my up so I was standing and grabbed my face forcefully to pull my mouth to his.

We groaned in unison as our tongues found each others and we began kissing passionately. It had been way too long since his lips had been on me. He was rubbing my back, pulling me closer to him. I could feel him through his jeans, and I moaned again.

Last week, I was so scared because it was so new. This week, things felt different. Even though we hadn't spent much time together over the week, I felt close to him on a whole new level. He'd taken care of me when I was sick, watched me throw up, read a romantic Victorian novel to me, held me close while I slept, taken me on an incredible date, and serenaded me with a perfectly chosen Beatles song. It was safe to say our relationship was progressing quickly.

"Bella," he groaned as I moved my hips a little, creating fiction between us.

"Mmmm," I moaned around his mouth. He broke free of my lips but continued kissing down my neck.

My neck tingled where he kissed, and my body was lit on fire where his hands roamed. They moved up and down my back before he pulled them back around to the front and up my sides. They grazed the sides of my breasts, and I whimpered into him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, moving them to my hips.

"Don't be," I whispered.

He stopped and looked at me, questions in his eyes.

I got bold. I don't know if it was because he had me so turned on, or because it had been a painfully long week since I'd really felt his touch, but I wanted it, craved it right now.

"You can touch me, Edward," I whispered again, blushing as I met his powerful gaze.

"Are…are you sure? I don't want to push you, Bella. We can slow down," He said, though the look on his face and the evidence in his jeans said otherwise.

"Please? Please touch me, Edward," I said.

He pulled my face back to his, his hands on either side of my head, and kissed me roughly. We let our tongues continue exploring each other's mouths. His hands slid down my face to my neck, rubbing it lightly before continuing their path to my breasts. Lightly, he took each breast into his hands and squeezed. I felt my nipples pebble under their touch and couldn't help the noises I was making. I'd never been touched like this, and it felt amazing.

He pulled back, my breasts still in his hands, and gave me another questioning look. I just nodded before pulling his mouth back to mine, running my hands through his hair.

I whimpered when his hands left my chest, but they continued down my sides until he reached the hem of my dress just above my knees. He gently pushed me back, my ass making a loud clang of the keys.

His hands roamed up my thighs. I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties as he continued getting dangerously close. I was battling internally. He was nearing uncharted territory, and I knew if I didn't stop soon, I wouldn't tell him to. Part of me felt like this was officially too fast, but the rest of me ached for his touch. I knew it felt good to go down there. I might not have been touched by another person down there, but I was pretty familiar with the area.

We kept kissing as he slowly pulled my dress up my legs. I lost the battle with myself and decided to let things happen as they may. I trusted Edward. He wasn't going to hurt me, of that I was certain. I was almost nineteen. I needed these experiences, and I couldn't imagine anyone better to have them with.

Edward's hand continued up until he was cupping my very hot, very wet sex. He groaned when he felt the barely there fabric covering it.

"A thong? Did someone plan for this?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"I, uh…I couldn't wear regular underwear with the dress. Panty lines and all," I said. That was really that truth, though I'm sure it sounded like an excuse to him.

He kissed me again, his free hand going back up to squeeze and need my aching breasts.

"May I?" he asked, still unsure of how far we were going.

"Please," I moaned and begged. There was no going back now.

He pushed my shear panties to the side. I felt his middle finger dip into my aching, wet folds. He groaned when he did.

"Oh, you're so wet for me, baby," he whispered. I whimpered as his finger traveled back and forth from my clit to my opening. He slid his finger in and out, pumping me as I moaned. We broke our kiss and my head fell against his shoulder, my legs wobbling from the sensations he was creating.

He slipped a second finger into me and pushed his thumb up to my swollen clit, rubbing it fast and hard. I was getting really close. I'd never experienced anything so amazing. I didn't want it to be over, yet I couldn't wait for the release.

He pumped me hard, rubbing my clit as fast as he could.

"That's right, come for me, baby. I want to feel you come," he whispered. And apparently dirty talk did it for me.

I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm shook me. He continued rubbing until I rode it out.

I breathed heavily and slumped against him, spent from the amazing sensations he'd created.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"My pleasure," he smiled.

He pulled me up and led me out. We walked quietly hand in hand back to our dorm.

We walked in. I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed and came out to find him sitting quietly in his desk chair. He hopped up and went into the bathroom, smiling at me as he did.

He was in the shower for longer than usual, and I wondered if maybe he was taking care of himself. I felt bad; I should have been the one to do that. But I didn't know what to do to him. I'd groped Jake through his pants, but I'd never really felt or seen his penis. I'd seen porn; I knew what one looked like. I just wasn't sure what to do with it.

When Edward walked out, he looked refreshed from his shower.

"Hey Princess?" He called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Would it be completely out of line to invite you to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" He implored.

I just grinned and walked over to him, holding my hand out so he could give me a boost.

We curled up together in his warm bed, him against the wall and my spooned against him.

"Bella?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, Edward?" I asked.

"I had a really great time tonight," he said.

"So did I. Thank you for an incredible first date," I said.

"I hope there will be more," he mumbled.

I just nodded and smiled.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"Yes, Edward?" I said.

"Will you, um…willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked, so fast I almost missed it.

It sounded so high school the way he asked, but it was precious nonetheless.

"I would love to," I whispered back.

He kissed the back of my head.

"Good night, Edward," I whispered.

"Good night, love," he whispered back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**So, that was the first lemon I've ever written, and I am super nervous about the response. Even though this relationship is new, they are growing on each other quickly. His song to her was very loaded. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are better than Edward sexin' on a piano. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! Real life caught up and made me its bitch. Thank you all for the response. So you enjoyed the lemon? Good, good. The roommates did, too. ;D You are all wonderful—enjoy!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a tattoo in the shape of a lightning bolt. **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I woke up to the chirping of my Blackberry which was, miraculously, still lying by my head. Edward's arm was wrapped around me, our hands linked together. I smiled, not remembering doing that, but loving that even when we slept, our bodies gravitated towards one another.

As slowly and carefully as I could, I reluctantly pulled my hand from Edward's grip. His hand twitched, but he stayed asleep.

I had three texts in my inbox.

_Wanna go get mani/pedi's with Rose and me this morning?_

_-Alice_

Silly Alice. Although, a pedicure may be nice if I was going to be spending more time cuddling with Edward. Nothing screams sexy like rough feet. Gross.

I smiled when I read the next one. I didn't need the name to figure out who it was from.

_Happy bday Bells!...!i dont know how to backspace.!_

Charlie and technology. I couldn't fault him for trying.

My smile grew even bigger when I got to the last text.

_Happy Birthday, Gorgeous! Wish I could be there to help celebrate. Don't party too hard ;)_

_-Jake_

Man, I missed my best friend.

Just as I exited the text message, I felt Edward stir behind me.

"Morning, Princess," he grumbled.

I rolled over to him and blushed when I saw him smirking at me.

"Morning," I mumbled, burying my head into his chest.

"Hey, don't hide that face," he said, reaching down to put his finger under my chin and pull it up to meet his gaze.

I just blinked at him, unable to hide the smattering of red that filled my cheeks. He could probably feel them burning through his shirt.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his stare intense.

"Just, you know…about…about last night…" I whispered.

"Yeah, last night," he smiled. "It was a good night."

I shook my head yeah. What was I supposed to say? In one night, I had been on the most incredible date of my life, been felt up by my incredibly sexy roommate, and been asked to be his girlfriend.

"What was your favorite part?" he asked.

"Um, all of it?" I said, though it sounded like a question.

"Be specific, please," he said, leaning his head down so that his lips were on my forehead. His hand slid down my stomach to the hem of my shirt.

"Um, the date was ni-nice," I said, a little breathlessly as his fingers slipped into my shirt.

"Um hmm," he mumbled, his lips softly working their way down my cheek.

"And, um, the…your song…it was, p-p-pretty…oh god!" I cried out when I felt his lips reach the dip of my neck, his warm wet tongue snaking out to leave trails of white hot heat from my neck to my ear.

"What else?" he whispered before nibbling my ear.

I squeaked as his hand slipped up further, almost to the edge of my bra.

"The um, the piano room was…ohhh…um, it was fun…" He was kissing and licking my neck forcefully now. He would probably leave a mark, but I couldn't care enough to stop him.

"What was fun about it, Princess?" he asked, assaulting my neck again as his fingers finally found the edge of my bra, but ventured no further.

"Um, learning to, um…to play the music…ahh…and…ugh…what you…what you did…to me.." I whispered. His tongue flicked back and forth across my neck, sending chills down my spine. It felt so amazing.

"You liked it when I touched you, Princess?" he whispered, his hand slipping up to cup my cotton covered breast and squeezing when he said that word "touched."

"Ughhh," was the only response I could moan out.

"Princess?" he asked, squeezing and kneading my aching breast.

"Huh?"

"Why the _fuck _are you wearing a bra?" he asked as he pinched my nipple through the fabric.

I moaned and whimpered.

"I can…I can take if off," I whispered.

Instead, he reached up and slipped his hand into the bra, cupping my bare breast.

"Does that feel good?"

I nodded, unable to say a thing.

"Can I kiss you, Princess?"

"You never have to ask," I whispered.

Waiting for his lips to meet mine, I was surprised when I felt the cool air hit my stomach as my shirt was pulled up. Before I realized what he was doing, Edward was pulling my very erect nipple into his mouth.

"Oh! Oh, GOD!" I screamed. I swear I could feel him smirk around me.

He licked, pulling back and flicking it with his tongue. I was about to explode. My body was shaking, begging to be touched in other places.

Just as I felt his hand trail back down my stomach to the waist of my pants, a loud knock at the door startled us both.

"Oh, this better be real fucking good," Edward groaned.

We both sat up and climbed down quickly. I worked to adjust myself and grabbed my cell phone, walking over to my side of the room.

Edward went to the door and opened it.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to knock this early?" Edward said.

"Whoa, someone woke up grumpy today," Alice chirped as she walked around Edward.

"Ugh," Edward groaned and walked to the futon to flop down and pout.

"Morning, Bella! I sent you a text but you must have just got up," she smiled, looking up towards my bed.

It was still made from the day before. Shit. Shit shit shit.

"So, um do you want to go with us?" she asked, pretending to ignore the furious blush on my face.

"Uh, yeah sure. Just let me change," I mumbled.

I dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. I grabbed my light jacket, along with my phone and keys.

Edward was playing on his computer when I got ready to leave.

"So, I'll see you later," I said, standing their awkwardly.

Without a word, he stood up and walked over to me. He leaned in and placed a feather light kiss right at the corner of my mouth.

"Have a great time, Princess," he winked before turning to go back to his desk.

I walked quickly out of the room, breathless. I felt like I needed to pinch myself. How did I get so lucky? Edward was by far not the kind of guy that would ever go for someone like me. I kept holding my breath, waiting for him to wake up and realize it. I just hoped it didn't happen soon.

I was nervous, too. Our relationship was progressing much faster than I anticipated, considering I didn't even anticipate having a relationship. Last night, while it was incredible, was not typical behavior for me. Neither was this morning, if I'm being honest. But there was just something about Edward touching me, putting his hands on me that made all care and concern fly out the window. I trusted him, which I already knew was very dangerous. But he made me feel safe. And while I knew I was putting my heart on the line, I wanted to believe he would never hurt me.

I was pulled out of my ponderings by the shrill ring of my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie! Happy birthday!" My mom said cheerfully.

"Hi mom! How are you?" I asked. I'd missed my mom so much. I hadn't seen her since graduation. She and Phil seemed blissfully happy, for which I was glad. But it was still hard not seeing her every day.

"I'm great, honey. But I want to hear about you. I haven't talked to you in a few weeks. What's knew? Are you doing anything fun to celebrate today?" She asked.

"Slow down, mom. Nothing much is new. I started working at my new job. My classes are going well. I'm actually going with two of my friends, Alice and Rose, to get pedicures," I said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! A girl needs to treat herself once in a while, especially on her birthday. Speaking of, your present is on its way. I tried to have it rush delivered, but it probably still won't be there until next week sometime."

"That's okay, mom. You didn't have to get me anything," I said. I really was never one for birthdays or attention. I got that from Charlie.

"Isabella Marie, of course we were going to get you a present for your nineteenth birthday!" She said.

Just then, I saw Emmett's door open from down the hall and Alice and Rose step out.

"Uh, hey mom, I got to go. My friends are ready. Thanks for calling," I said, wanting talk of birthdays to stop. I could only imagine what Alice would do should she find out.

"Alright baby girl, well you have fun, and don't party too hard. Love you," She said.

"Love you, too, mom."

I slipped my phone into my pocket and made my way down to hall to join the girls.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yep," I said, trying to put on my biggest smile.

"So, Bella, how was the date?" Alice chirped from the front seat, a wide grin on her face.

"It was good," I replied.

"Just good?" She eyed me skeptically in the rearview mirror

"It was…" I trailed off. How much did I really want to tell them?

"Come on, Bella. We are your friends. You have to tell us!" Rose said.

"Fine, fine. It was amazing, okay. Hands down the most incredible date of my life," I gushed. "Thank you for the beautiful outfit, by the way," I said to Alice.

"I know Edward appreciated it," she winked. "So, where did he take you?"

"We went to a jazz club. The food was amazing. And…Edward played for me. And sang," I whispered, remembering how incredible he'd made me feel with his words.

"Wow, who knew Eddie had it in him?" Rose laughed.

"Bella, we have never seen him this way before. My brother is really falling fast for you," she smiled.

Her words sent my heart soaring, but they also terrified the hell out of me. Thankfully, the conversation turned to what color polish they wanted. I was glad I didn't have to say any more about the date. That was private time between Edward and me.

Alice drove us to a spa called The Purple Door. Ironically enough, it had a purple door.

We walked inside to be greeted with calming music and the sweet smell of incense.

"Hi, three appointments for Cullen, please," Alice chirped to the receptionist.

"Of course. If you will all follow me this way, please. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Three glasses of cucumber water, please," Alice smiled to the girl.

"Of course. The tables are set up in there. There are robes and sheets, as well. Just make yourselves comfortable," She said.

Tables? Robes? I wasn't a novice to the whole pedicure thing, but last I checked, they didn't require either of the two.

"Alice, I thought we were just here to get pedicures," I said.

"Bella, relax. I decided to up them to full spa days. A little pampering never hurt anyone," she smiled.

"But Alice, I really don't have the money for this," I said.

"Bella, please. It's already taken care of," she winked.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Bella, if you are going to kick it with the Cullen's, you got to learn how to let them spend money on you occasionally. We used to do this with Esme all the time," Rose said.

"Fine. But I'm so not okay with this," I grumbled.

Alice just smiled brightly.

I had to admit, the massage felt amazing. I didn't realize how much tension I had until Pierre worked it all out. I would be sure not to tell Edward about him.

After the massages, we went to another room where heated chairs and foot baths were set up. We were served more cucumber water, along with small muffins to snack on. The pedicure tickled, but felt really good. I opted to get a French tip design on my toes. Rose got fire engine red and Alice got bright blue. She said she was tired of pink.

After the pedicures, we were taken to yet another room for facials. Why teenage girls needed facials was beyond me, but oh well. I had to admit, it made my face really soft and clean.

Finally, we were each taken to separate rooms. When I got in, the lady told me to lie down on my back.

"Have you ever been waxed before, dear?" She asked.

"Um, no ma'am." I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, the first time is always pretty painful, but I promise to be gentle. When you get home, it would be a good idea take some Ibuprofen." Shit, this sounded bad.

Twenty minutes later, I was walking slowly out of the room back to where our clothes were. I was going to kill Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me I was going in there to be tortured?" I asked.

"Oh relax. It wasn't that bad. Besides, Edward will thank me for it," She winked. Well, that shut me up.

I changed silently, willing the redness in my cheeks to go away. Alice, and probably everyone else, knew for sure now that something was up with Edward and me. Luckily, neither she nor Rose asked questions.

We drove to the mall, chattering about the stores we were going to hit. My phone chimed in my pocket. I smiled when I saw who it was from.

_I hope you are having fun, Princess. I miss you._

_-E_

I typed a quick reply back.

_I am, although your sister has put me through torture. I miss you, too._

_-B_

It only took seconds for a response.

_That's Alice for you. Sorry. :/_

_-E_

_No big deal. Having a good day?_

_-B_

_It will be better when I have you back in my arms. Have fun and hurry home to me, Princess._

_-E_

My heart was doing flips in my chest as I read and reread his text.

I replied that I would, not knowing what else to say.

We got to the mall and ate a quick lunch first, then went to Victoria's Secret. Alice and Rose were looking through the lingerie, chatting about what they should get for their boys. I wondered if maybe I should get something. But that would mean I expected Edward to see me in it. We definitely weren't there yet.

I didn't leave empty handed, though. Alice and Rose persuaded me to get a few lacy bras and matching panties. I knew they would probably end up in the back of my drawer, but better to be prepared, right? I didn't know who I was kidding. While the thought of sex with Edward did something to my stomach that I was definitely not used to feeling, it wasn't altogether a bad feeling. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it.

Slow down, girl. You jus had your first kiss with him last week.

We went to a few more shops before heading back to Alice's yellow Porsche.

We got back to the dorms, and I went up to my room. Edward wasn't there, so I took the chance to take a shower. I didn't know if the gang had anything planned tonight, but I needed one anyway. I wasn't as sore as I thought I'd be after the wax torture. I wasn't even really red. She did a good job.

After my shower, I climbed into my own bed for a short nap. I felt relaxed and happy, though I already missed Edward. Just as I closed my eyes, my phone chirped. I picked it up to see an unfamiliar number on the screen. My heart started pounding. It couldn't be.

_I'm willing to let it all go, brown eyes. Let's give us another try, huh?_

_-James_

I shuddered before quickly deleting the text. I would seriously have to consider getting my number changed.

I fell into a restless sleep after that.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Princess," I heard in my ear. "Wake up, beautiful."

I rolled over to be greeted by a smiling Edward. He was standing in my desk chair and leaning on the railing of my bed.

"Hi," I said with a smile. "What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after six."

"Oh, sorry for sleeping so long."

"Don't be. I just got back in myself," he said, hopping down from the chair. I tried not to think about where he might have been all day. I was not going to be a possessive girlfriend.

"I'm about to head back down to Emmett's. He needs me to help him put together another futon. He was jealous of ours," he winked.

Strange. I could have sworn Emmett already had one. I remembered seeing it when I went to his room that first week of school. Wow, had that really been a month ago?

"Oh, um, okay."

"I shouldn't be gone long. Why don't you get ready and we will go grab a bite to eat when I get back?" he said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said, ignoring the worry I was feeling. I felt like Edward was lying to me, but why would he?

He left before I could say much else, so I decided to change. I decided that, even though no one would see them, there was no reason I couldn't feel sexy underneath my clothes. I put on my lacey black bra and matching boy short panties. I put my jeans from earlier back on, but paired them with a plain white t-shirt. Over that, I put on a black sleeveless vest type of shirt with a lace design all the way down the back.

My hair was surprisingly not too bad after falling asleep with it wet, so I just combed through it and let the natural curls fall. I put on a little blush, mascara, and lip gloss, and sat waiting patiently in my chair for Edward to return.

My phone chirped, startling the silence of the room. I was scared to look, fearing who it might be. When I looked though, it was from Edward.

_Mind bringing a couple of bottles of water down for us? We are getting thirsty and Emmett only has sodas. Thanks, Princess._

_-E_

Oddly enough, that text made me feel better. Obviously he wasn't hiding anything or he wouldn't ask me to come down.

I grabbed a couple of bottles from his mini fridge and grabbed my keys and phone. I knew I was only going down the hall, but I hated leaving my door unlocked.

I went to knock on Emmett's door when I realized it was cracked open. There was no light shining through the crack. Odd.

I pushed it open slowly and stepped in.

"Hello?" I called.

"SURPRISE!" All my friends jumped out at me as the lights flashed on. There were balloons and decorations hanging, and Emmett's desk had been turned into a food table. Music started pouring from his iPod dock.

"Holy crap, you guys. You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled, clinging the bottles of water to my chest and trying to keep my heart from beating out of my chest.

Edward walked over to me and grabbed them.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," Edward whispered, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"How…how did you know?" I asked. I thought I'd done a good job hiding it, but my friends were apparently far sneakier than I gave them credit for.

"You didn't think I'd let your birthday go uncelebrated, did you?" I heard a familiar voice call from across the room.

"JAKE!" I screamed and ran to him, throwing my arms around him and jumping up on him.

"Good to see you, Bells. I missed the hell out of you," he said, hugging me close.

"Oh, Jake, I missed you, too!" I said, sliding down but not letting go of him.

"Who's ready to party!" Emmett called, walking over to me.

Jake just smiled as everyone started talking and dancing to the music. I had to give them credit; these dorms weren't that big, but everyone was dancing and moving with ease.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"Uh, we're uh…kind of taking a break," Jake said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh Jakey, I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be. And don't worry about it. This is your day!" He called putting his arm around me and walking me back to my friends.

Edward was smiling as Jake led me back to him.

"Did you arrange all this?" I asked him, gesturing to the party and Jake.

"Where do you think I've been all day, Princess?" He asked with a smile.

I just grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He asked, a small look of hurt in his eyes. I felt so bad for putting that there. I just honestly didn't think it was that big a deal.

"This little one is notorious for being lame on her birthday," Jake said.

"Well, I plan on changing that. Your birthday is definitely something to celebrate, Princess," Edward said, wrapping his arm around me. There was an awkward moment of silence as Jake and Edward sized each other up. Edward knew that Jake and I were just friends, though we had a little history. I wasn't sure how much of mine and Edward's relationship Jake knew about, but I'd be willing to bet he wouldn't be happy knowing we were roommates/dating.

"So, who wants some food?" I heard Alice call from behind us.

"You sneaky thing. I'm sure you had no small part in this," I said, smiling at her.

"Who, me? All I did was make the food, get the decorations, wrap the presents, and invite the guests," she smiled.

"Thanks, Alice. I really do appreciate you all doing this for me. This is probably the nicest birthday anyone has ever had for me."

She grinned from ear to ear.

The night was a lot of fun. Along with Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Jake, and myself, Alice had invited Angela, who we work with, and her boyfriend, Ben, as well as a few other people from work and classes. Mike and Jessica, another couple, didn't stay long, but were kind enough to get me a card and wish me a happy birthday. There were a few other people who I didn't know by name and assumed were friends of the others. Either way, it was a really fun night.

We danced, ate, laughed, and just had a good time with each other. My heart swelled to think of what they had done for me. It was so nice to have such amazing friends.

Finally, around midnight, everyone started to leave. Most of the people there lived in the dorm or had guest access through Emmett, but people were getting tired.

Alice and Rose started to clean up. I tried to help but got shushed away. Emmett brought over a handful of presents.

"Guys, you really didn't need to get me anything! This party was more than enough," I complained.

"Nonsense, open up," Alice called as she and Rose came over to sit in front of me.

Alice and Rose gave me a $50 gift card to Sephora with the promise that they'd take me to pick out some make up and other pampering tools. They also gave me a new shoulder bag for my books that matched the floral print of my key chain wallet. I knew they had to of spend a fortune. I thanked them, but let them know they had spent far too much on me.

Jasper and Emmett had also gone in together and gotten me an iTunes gift card. They knew how much I loved music. I thanked them profusely.

I was most surprised when I opened a card from Edward's parents with a gift certificate to another spa day. I'd only met them once and was incredibly touched that they would think of me.

Jake looked a little embarrassed as he pulled out a tiny box with a little bow on it. I gasped when I opened it. Inside was a tiny wooden wolf charm.

"I, uh, I carved that myself," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Jake, it's beautiful!" I beamed, throwing my arms around my best friend. I noticed Edward standing off to the side, a pained look on his face. Surely he wasn't jealous that my best friend was giving me a present.

"Where are you staying tonight?" I asked Jake, realizing how late it was.

"I got a hotel room in town. I have to head back early in the morning," he said.

"Nonsense, you can stay with us," I said, not really considering how I would explain that situation to him.

"It's really okay, Bells. I'm too big for a futon," he grinned. I just laughed. I hated that I didn't get more time with him, but he promised he would make another trip to stay longer.

Once he left, Rose and Alice went down to their room and Edward and I made our way to our room.

We got inside and he led me to the futon, pulling me down to sit with him.

"I wanted to give you your presents in private," he said.

"Edward, you really didn't need to get me anything. Having you is more than enough," I said.

He leaned in and left a soft kiss on my lips. I tried to deepen it but he pulled away. I whimpered.

"Not yet, Princess. Open your gifts first," he said, reaching behind him and pulling out two wrapped boxes. One was larger, the other a smaller box.

I opened the big one first and gasped when I pulled the paper back.

"Is this…?" I trailed, blown away at what I was staring at.

"A first edition of 'Wuthering Heights.' I knew it was your favorite," he grinned.

"Edward, this is way too much. I can't accept this," I said.

"You can, and you will. Besides, I didn't actually spend a dime on it. My dad had it in his library and when I told him how much you loved it, he insisted I give it to you. He bought it for mom, but she's always preferred 'Jane Eyre' and was happy to see it go to someone who would cherish it," he smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you so much, Edward. This is incredible," I said, still in awe.

"You still have one more to open, Princess," he smiled, pushing the smaller box to me.

I pulled back to paper to reveal a small, square box. When I opened it, a beautiful, delicate bracelet lay nestled inside. I pulled it out to see three small charms dangling from it.

Edward softly pulled it from my hands and delicately placed it around me wrist.

"I'm sorry none of these are handmade," he said with a frown.

"Edward, they are incredible," I whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"This one is because you are my Princess," he said, pointing to the tiny silver tiara dangling from the bracelet.

"And this one is for, well, you know…" he said with a blush, pointing to the small piano charm. I laughed at that one, my face flaming with the memory of the piano. Had that only been last night?

"And this one…this one is one I've had for a while. It was my mom's from her first husband, my real dad. She told me I had to wait and give it to a girl special enough. When I went to get the book the other day, I assured her that I needed the charm, as well. She didn't question it," he said, pointing to the tiny crystal heart dangling from the bracelet.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I look up at him.

"Oh, Edward. This is so beautiful. Thank you so much," I said, throwing my arms around him.

He pulled me into him and kissed me deeply. I felt his breath as his mouth opened to mine. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Our tongues met and we moaned in unison. I would never get tired of kissing Edward.

His hands rubbed up my arms before finding my lace vest and pulling it off. We continued kissing, our tongues fighting for dominance in each other's mouths.

I could feel the wetness pooling between my legs already. Oh, what this man could do to me.

"Bella," he breathed, kissing his way down my neck.

His hands made their way to my front, finally grasping my breasts and squeezing. I moaned into his mouth as we pulled each other closer. His hands slid down my front, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact. His fingers found the hem of my t-shirt and slipped under, touching my skin.

"Bella, I want…" he mumbled.

"What, Edward?" I asked around his lips.

"Bed," he moaned out.

Without a word, we stood and he took my hand, leading me to my bed. He climbed up first, pulling me up behind him. We lay down together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Is this okay, love?" He asked, his face a mixture of concern, want, and need.

"Yes," I whispered. With that, his lips recaptured mine, his hands resuming their place just under the hem of my shirt. Just like he had this morning, he slowly pulled my shirt up until he reached my breasts.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned into him, to which I was rewarded with a soft growl.

"Bella, tell me if I am pushing you too far. I know we are moving fast," he whispered.

"Edward, I trust you. Please, I want you to feel me. I want to feel you," I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Oh, Bella," he said, pulling me up so that I was straddling his hips.

I was sitting on top of him. Slowly, he lifted my shirt up and over my head, tossing it down to the floor. He gasped when he saw my barely covered breasts.

"So beautiful," he whispered, drinking me in. I felt a furious blush spread all over my body, the intensity of his gaze making me feel self-conscious.

He pulled me down so that we were kissing again. I tugged at his shirt, trying to pull it up. Still holding me, he leaned up to allow me to pull it off of him.

His hands found the clasp of my bra, skillfully unhooking it so that it fell down my shoulders. Within seconds, it was on the floor with my shirt. Our bare chests molded together and we moaned in unison.

"Edward, I…" I started.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, momentarily stopping his movements with his hands. I almost cried out.

"I'm, um, I've never done…this," I whispered.

"Bella, sweetheart, I don't expect anything tonight. Or any time soon for that matter. Tell me when we are going too far," he pleaded.

"Just, um, I just…I'm not quite ready for _that_…tonight," I said.

"Baby, I will wait as long as you want. If you want to stop now, I am happy just to hold you all night," he said.

"Oh, Edward. How did I get so lucky?" I asked.

"I'm the lucky one, love," he said. My heart melted again.

"I don't really want to stop," I whispered.

That was all I had to say to be rewarded with another passionate kiss from Edward. I ached at my core, especially now that I could feel his very hard, and what felt to be very large, erection. Without thinking, I moved my hips, hitting the spot I needed.

"Ugh, Bella," he groaned.

I took that as ammunition and started grinding him harder. Our kisses became more frantic as he palmed my breasts, pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers.

The only sounds to be heard were our heavy breaths and pants and the sound of denim rubbing together.

"Holy shit, baby. Please, please don't stop," he groaned.

He lifted my up a little so that we were still grinding as he captured my nipple with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. I was getting so close. I could feel the tight coil in my stomach as my release grew near.

"Baby, I'm going to…ugh," he groaned, biting my nipple lightly with his teeth.

I arched my back into him, my body reacting to the wonderful things he was doing.

"Bella, baby…are you going to…?"

"Uh huh," I groaned, moving frantically against him.

"Ugh, Bella…"

"Oh, oh god!" we screamed at the same time. I felt the incredible burst of pleasure hit my aching, throbbing core.

I lay against him, our panting slowing down as we regained our breath.

"That was…" I started.

"…amazing," he finished.

"I'm uh, I'm going to get cleaned up," He said, softly laying me down so he could hop down and go to the bathroom.

I got down to collect my clothes and changed into some pajamas.

He walked out and we looked at each other silently.

"Do, um…do you want to sleep with me…I mean, in my bed…I mean…" I said, fumbling over my words.

"I'd love to, Princess," he smiled his gorgeous crooked smile.

I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and brush my teeth, then went back out and climbed up into my bed.

Edward pulled me into him, spooning me. I felt him place a soft kiss in my hair.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," he whispered.

And truly, it was a very happy birthday.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Reviews are better than dry humping Edward. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so so so so SO sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I started it a few weeks ago but never got around to finishing it. This is literally my last week of undergrad—I have been doing nothing but writing papers, reading, and preparing for finals. But graduation is in less than two weeks, which means I will officially be jobless until something comes along—which also means I will get more writing time in. I hope I didn't lose anyone for taking so long.**

**Thanks for the few reviews for the last chapter. Even though there weren't a ton, I am trying to stay positive for the few of you who are enjoying this. And I was floored by the amount of hits the last chapter got. It was well over 2,000, so even if you all aren't reviewing, you are at least enjoying it. I love you all for reading and telling me what you think! Mmmk, I'll shut up now. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some really cute, sparkly ballet flats.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The weeks following my birthday passed by in a blur. Edward and I were steadily growing more comfortable with each other. We both stayed pretty busy with school and work, but we did get to hang out with the others a good bit on the weekends.

I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with my feelings for him. They were strong—much stronger than I anticipated. I was terrified. I had never felt this way for anyone before, and I wondered if he felt the same. I didn't think I could take it if he didn't.

We hadn't made any declarations of our feelings for each other. And even though our friends definitely knew something was up with us, we still weren't very publically intimate. That both relieved and bothered me. I was relieved because I still wasn't quite ready to have to explain ourselves; we were content in our bubble. But I was also a little worried that he just wanted this to be a private thing. Our friends knew we went out on a date, and Alice and Rose knew a little of how I felt towards him, but he still wasn't making a point to declare me his girlfriend in front of the others.

He had also been very reserved with me in private. We slept in our separate beds most nights, though one or two nights a week we would snuggle together in either his or my bed. Those nights usually resulted in some heavy making out and petting, but always above the clothes. It was like we reverted back to the beginning stages that we'd seemed to bypass before. But I hadn't said or done anything that I could remember that would make him feel this was necessary. Yeah, I wanted to wait a while before we went much further, but I had been pretty okay with where we had been. And I was really starting to miss it.

So this was how we carried on for the rest of September and into October. We spent most of our time in class, at work, or studying. I knew his work load was hard, so I didn't let it bother me anymore that we didn't see each other much in the week. He studied so late that I was usually asleep when he came in, and I usually left in the mornings before he was up. But we made a point to eat lunch in the café with the others at least three times a week. It wasn't ideal, but it was a balance we were okay with.

Our weekends were spent mostly going to the movies, going back to the dance club, or just hanging out. I had really grown to love spending time with the others. Rose and Alice were fast becoming my best friends, and Emmett and Jasper were hilarious and fun to be around. Angela and Ben joined us sometimes for our outings, but usually it was just the six of us.

It was alarming how quickly the semester was flying by. I felt like I'd just walked into this dorm for the first time, and now it was October 30. Alice had big plans for us the following day. Since Halloween fell on a Friday, we were going to go to her room after class to get ready. She picked out everyone's costumes, and I was a more than a little worried about what mine would look like. She assured me she had Edward in mind when she bought it. She said it was going to appeal to the child in him. Huh.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As soon as I was out of work on Friday, I went straight to Alice and Rose's room. They were already working on their hair and make-up. I saw three garment bags hanging on the open closet door and could only assume those were our costumes.

"So, what am I going as tonight Alice?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come over here so I can start your makeup. I think I will put your hair up for this costume," she said, studying my face.

She did my makeup and hair pretty much the same way she did the first night we went to the club—heavy eye makeup and a straight, sleek ponytail. Rose's hair was very curly and fluffed out. She had lighter makeup with bright red lipstick. Alice's hair looked like it normally did, and she had light makeup with golden eye shadow and pink lips.

Rose pulled her costume out first and I had to laugh.

"Wow, that's original," I chuckled.

"Hey, this is Emmett's fantasy come true. If nothing else, it will get me laid tonight," she winked and I laughed harder.

She went to her side of the room to change and I turned back to Alice to see her pull another costume.

"This one is yours, Bella!" She squealed.

I took a good look at it and decided not to judge it until I had it on. It was a short silver and black dress with red and blue robotic drawings on the front. It had leg and arm pieces, as well as a head band. I got to wear silver ballet flats with it. I turned to the mirror and had to admit, Optimus Prime had never looked so sexy.

"Alice, this is pretty awesome. I take it Edward was a big Transformers geek when we was little?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I got so sick of those cartoons!" she laughed.

"So, does this mean Shia LaBeouf will be joining us?"

"Haha, I wish. Jasper who?" Alice laughed.

"What do you guys think?" Rose called to us.

"That's hot! Emmett is going to be all over you," Alice said. I nodded in agreement.

"That's the idea," Rose smiled and we laughed with her.

Alice pulled her costume out next. It was a short dress like our costumes, but was green with a big pillow looking thing on the back. When she got it on, both Rose and I couldn't help but giggle. She was an adorable Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Apparently we were all appealing to our boys' favorite cartoons and shows.

We were putting the finishing touches on our looks when we heard a knock at the door. Before either of the girls could respond, the door opened. The three of us cracked up at the sight before us.

Emmett came in first, wearing a bright orange tuxedo with a matching top hat and cane. Jasper followed wearing a powder blue tuxedo with a matching hat and cane. They were the guys from Dumb and Dumber. Edward followed in, a sexy smirk on his face.

He was wearing scrub pants, a tight grey t-shirt, and a doctor's smock with a stethoscope around his neck. On the pocket of his smock was embroidered Dr. McSteamy. We all laughed at that.

He walked over to me and stopped when he saw what I was wearing.

"."

"You like?" I grinned and twirled around.

"I love. I might not even let you get to the party. I'd rather just take you upstairs," he grinned and pulled me to him.

We put our foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, nothing else matter. We were just us, lost in our little bubble of happiness.

"You are beautiful," he whispered.

We heard someone clear a throat and turned to see the other four staring at us. Rose and Alice were smiling brightly at me, while Emmett and Jasper had a knowing smirk. They all knew what was up.

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs to the cars. The party wasn't far away. We were going to Mike Newton and his roommates' house. We piled into Emmett's big jeep and were off.

When we got there, the place was already crowded. Edward walked me in and went straight for the bar. Emmett had agreed to be the DD tonight, so I wasn't worried about having a few drinks. There was a keg with free flowing beer. Edward handed me a cup before grabbing one of his own and pulling me along behind him.

We found our way to a corner of the room, near the fire place. He pulled my back to his chest and kept one arm wrapped around my waist. His hand was warm on my stomach. We stood there swaying to the music and sipping our drinks.

I was getting lost in the feeling of his hands on me, the loud beat of the music, and the alcohol making my head a little fuzzy.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look tonight, Princess?" He whispered. I could tell the alcohol was making him bold. He had never been so forward with me. I loved it.

I turned in his arms so that my hands were on his chest and leaned into him.

"Not nearly as fucking sexy as you look tonight, McSteamy," I whispered in his ear, letting my lips graze it.

"Fuck, Bella. Who knew that mouth could be dirty? Uh, what I wouldn't give to take you upstairs right now," he groaned.

"So take me," I said, looking straight into his eyes. For about five seconds, he looked straight back into my eyes, seemingly considering my suggestion.

"We should go see what the others are up to," he mumbled and pulled me with him. No. NO! Ugh, it's not like I was dry humping his leg. But I was horny, dammit. I wanted to have some fun with my sexy boyfriend.

We walked through the house. It was congested with people and I was starting to get warm from the beer.

"Edward?" I said, pulling his hand to get his attention.

"Yeah, baby?" He said, and my heart did a little flip.

"I'm going to step outside for a second. I need a little fresh air," I said as I pulled away and walked toward the back door.

The house was pretty big. There was a wrap around porch. All the chairs and swings were occupied with partiers and couples making out. I wished Edward and I were in that category. I sighed and sat down on the steps. The night was pretty. It was chilly, but not too bad for a Seattle fall.

The moon was big and shining on the small lake behind the house. It was romantic in the oddest sense. I wished Edward was out here to enjoy it with me. What had I done to change our dynamic? He had been holding my hand all night in front of out friends, so he obviously wasn't worried about our friends knowing anymore. But he was so distant as far as intimacy was concerned. We had so many opportunities to at the very least have a repeat of what we did on my birthday. But he just wouldn't touch me anymore. Now that my body knew his touch, it craved it like a drug. I wondered if I could get him to loosen up tonight.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of high heals clicking behind me. They continued down the steps to the grass before the girl wearing them turned to face me. Oh, fabulous.

"What's the matter? Eddie get tired of you already?" She asked in her annoying, nasally voice.

"I'm really not in the mood tonight, Blondie. Why don't you go pick on someone with fake boobs your own size?"

"Ugh, whatever. It's no wonder he doesn't want to be around you. Guys don't like needy girls."

"So that's why he turned you down."

"Hey, I was the best thing Edward ever had! Besides, I'm with James now. He's just glad you finally left him alone. He was getting really tired of you texting him all the time. Learn how to take a hint."

What the?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I definitely hadn't been texting James. His texting got incessant the week after my birthday. Some days he would text me twenty times. I finally went to my cell phone carrier and had them block the number.

"You wouldn't leave him alone so he finally blocked your number," she sneered. Bitch.

"Not that I owe you an explanation, but HE was texting ME. I had HIS number blocked. Whatever he has told you is a lie," I said.

"Is that what you're telling Edward?" She asked.

"Tell me what?"

I turned with a gasp to see Edward standing on the top step, looking confused at the whole situation in front of him.

"And why are you bothering my girlfriend, Tanya?" He asked.

"Your _friend_ was just telling me about how James has been texting her. She didn't feel the need to tell you about it. Wonder why that his," she said with a bitchy looking smirk.

"Bella?" Edward asked, a look of confusion and hurt across his face.

"Edward, he only texted a few times. I ignored every one of them before going to get his number blocked. I only didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you for no reason," I pleaded.

"What the hell, Bella? I'm your boyfriend. You need to tell me shit like this," he said.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please, don't be mad," I begged.

"I'm not mad, Bella. I'm hurt that you would keep this from me," he said before he turned and walked inside.

I ran up the stairs after him and heard Barbie laughing in the back ground. Stupid bitch. I hoped she tripped on her ugly ass shoes.

I got inside and couldn't find Edward. I looked all over for him, but he slipped into the crowd. I circled the house three times before I finally saw him chugging beer with some guys I didn't now. There were also a bunch of girls I didn't know standing around. I did know one of them, though. Tanya was right beside Edward. He didn't seem to be paying her much attention, but he also didn't remove her hand that was holding his arm. Hot tears filled my eyes. I knew I messed up not saying anything, but was that really grounds for breaking up? Was he that mad at me that he would go to her?

I could feel the tears pool over and spill down my cheeks, hitting my exposed chest. I suddenly felt very foolish in the costume, surrounded by all these people I didn't know.

I just wanted to go home. But Emmett was no where to be found, and he couldn't leave the others here anyway. I turned the corner to try and find a bathroom or somewhere to hide out. I saw a familiar looking blonde pony tail and quickly turned around. The last thing I needed was a confrontation with James tonight.

I walked past the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, want a shot?" I heard and turned to see a guy—Tyler, I think—hold up a shot glass. Eh, why not?

I walked over and grabbed it, throwing it back and letting the liquor burn my throat as it went down. Before I knew it, I'd had lost count of shots and was just throwing them back. My head was dizzy and my body felt wobbly. I needed to pee.

I found my way to the stairs and stumbled up them. I checked the doors until I finally found a bathroom.

Thankfully it was open. After using the toilet, I stood in front of the mirror. My mind was fuzzy. I missed Edward. Then, the memory of Tanya's hand on his arm came back. I couldn't believe he would move on so quickly. I started crying again until I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and gasped when I saw James standing in the door way.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Brown Eyes. I was hoping I'd see you," he said, walking me back into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"I…I need to go," I whispered. My fear was sobering me up real fast.

"But I just got here, gorgeous. And I'm ready to have some fun," he said, running his hand down my pony tail. "I love your costume, by the way. It'd look even better on the floor," he said.

"Please, get away. I want to leave," I said, scooting back from him. He had me cornered. He was blocking my only exit.

"Oh, we can leave if you want," he grinned.

"I don't want to leave with you. Please, I need to go find Edward," I whispered.

"Edward is busy, Brown Eyes. Last I saw him, he was down stairs with his tongue down that slut Tanya's throat."

No. He wouldn't do that to me. James was lying. Please God, let James be lying.

"Please just let me go," I whispered as fresh tears fell down my cheeks.

"Don't be like that, beautiful. Let me make you feel good. Let me make you forget everything else. Let me touch you," he whispered as he placed his hand on my thigh.

"Please…" I begged for him to stop. He thought I was begging for more and ran his hand up higher.

"Stop!" I yelled.

He slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't you tell me what the fuck to do, bitch. I tried to be nice, but you want to do this the hard way. The way I see it, I deserve this. I took you on that nice ass date and you repay me by hitting me? Oh, hell no. I'm getting what the fuck I want tonight," he said, and pressed his mouth to mine.

I tried to pull away but he had me against the wall. I struggled with my hands and turned my head to get out of his grasp.

"Stop moving and this will be a lot easier," he growled, assaulting my neck with his slimy mouth.

"Get OFF OF ME!" I yelled.

He pulled my pony tail hard, yanking my head back.

"What did I tell you about yelling, bitch? Shut the fuck up!" He said, yanking my head again.

I was fully crying now, tears pouring down my face and sobs coming from my throat. I didn't know what to do to stop this. I couldn't get out. Every time I called for help, he hurt me.

I didn't even have my phone with me.

"Please, James. Please don't do this. Please," I begged again.

"I know you want this," he whispered, kissing my neck and slipping his free hand to my chest.

I was sobbing hard, telling him over and over to please stop. Behind James, I saw the bathroom door open.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I screamed.

Someone came bounding in and pulled James away. It was all a quick blur, but I realized Edward was the one to come in. He punched James in the nose, pushing him back into the shower. James hit his head and sat there dazed.

Edward leaned down to throw another punch but stopped when he heard my sob. He came to me quickly and pulled me into his arms. I lost it and started crying uncontrollably in his arms.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should have never left you. Are you okay? Shit, baby, please say something," he said, rocking me back and fourth.

"Guys, they're in here!" I heard Alice call and saw Emmett, Jasper and Rose trail in.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked.

"This ass hole was hurting her. Look at her face, man. It's bright read and bruised. Did he hit you, baby?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Oh, hell no, fucker. You do NOT lay a hand a girl, especially my Bella," Emmett yelled and yanked James up. James flinched as Emmett held him by the collar.

"Edward, take the girls home. We'll take care of this douche. He has no idea what he has coming to him," Emmett said.

"No way, man. I want to help," Edward said, pulling away from me. I whimpered and he pulled me back to him.

"Edward, Bella needs you. We can take care of this. You got a good punch in. I just want to get a few more. Take her home and take care of her. She's more important," Emmett said.

"You're right," he said to his brother. "Can you walk baby?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Too bad," he said, and pulled me into his arms bridal style.

I was too tired, scared, and in pain to protest it. Alice and Rose followed us out the door. Just before we turned out of the bathroom, I heard James plead and a loud crunch that I assumed was Emmett's fist colliding with James' face.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I think I fell asleep on the way home. I remember Edward climbing into the back of Emmett's jeep, still holding me in his lap. I didn't know who drove home. I was out of it, the alcohol, shock, and fear exhausting me.

I woke up some time later wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants. I was on the futon, a pillow under me. Edward was sitting up, my head in his lap.

"Edward?" I mumbled, my voice scratchy and rough from all the crying and screaming.

"Huh? Hey, baby," He said, pulling his head up and rubbing his eyes. He rolled his neck some. It had to be sore from sleeping sitting up.

"You feeling better?" He asked.

"A little. My face hurts and my throat is dry," I mumbled.

"You want some water? I'll get you some water," He said and jumped up. He sounded nervous.

He came back to the futon and sat down, handing me the water. He was sitting as far from me as possible.

"Are _you_ okay, Edward?" I asked.

"Sure, sure," he said.

I gave him a pointed look and he sighed.

"No, I'm not, Bella. I treated you like shit tonight. When I walked in the bathroom and heard you scream, I lost it. I can't believe how close I let you get to danger. You got hurt because of me!"

"Hey, hey. Stop that. I got hurt because I had to pee and was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I got hurt because I was drunk and stupid. I got hurt because I agreed to ever go on a date with that ass hole. This is NOT your fault, Edward," I said.

"Bella, if I had just stayed with you to talk things out, none of this would have happened. I was just so upset that you hadn't been honest with me and I freaked."

"Edward, I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you because I thought it would cause drama for no reason. Once I got his number blocked, I never heard from again. I assumed it was over and I had no reason to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't, though. I wasn't trying to hide it. I was only trying to save us both from unnecessary drama," I finished with a sigh.

"So, we both messed up then, huh? I'm sorry, Princess," he said.

"Me, too," I whispered.

"How did you know where to find me tonight?" I asked.

"I didn't. Tanya was annoying the shit out of me, so I went down to sit by the lake and think. A half hour later, Alice came down and said they couldn't find you. We looked all downstairs and still didn't see you, so we walked upstairs. Luckily, I checked the bathroom when I did. I can't imagine what I would have done if he'd managed to do anything worse to you. I am just so sorry that your face is hurt. I could kill him for this," He said.

"I'm fine, Edward. Just a bruise. But that reminds me—James said he saw you kissing Tanya…"

"Bella, you know that isn't true. He just said that to piss you off," he interrupted.

"I know that. It still hurt to hear," I whispered.

"Bella, I will never hurt you like that. I might be an ass with poor communication skills, but I would never, ever do that to you, least of all with _her_."

I scooted closer to him so he could wrap his arm around me and pull me into him.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, Princess."

"Why don't you touch me anymore?"

"I'm touching you right now."

"No, I mean, when we're, you know…kissing and stuff."

"Bella, I touch you when we kiss."

"Why don't you try to put your hands in my shirt or pants?" I said with a little too much frustration.

"Oh, uh, well…"

"Seriously, Edward. We have been 'official' for a few months. I know we said we would take it slow, but you are killing me here," I said.

"Bella, do you remember the night of your birthday?" He asked.

"How could I forget? That was the hottest night of my life."

"I thought so, too. But in your sleep, you starting crying and saying my name, followed by 'no' and 'stop'. It's like I was doing something to you in your sleep you didn't like. I freaked after that."

I remembered what he was talking about. I was dreaming, but it definitely wasn't about stopping him from touching me.

"Edward, I dreamed that you were leaving me. I was crying and telling you to stop in my dream, so I must have been crying and saying things in my sleep."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Bella, I'm sorry. Believe it or not, I'm new at this, too. I have done things before, but never in a committed relationship with someone I lo-…" He put his head down. Had he been about to say what I think he was about to say?

"Someone you what?" I hedged. My heart was pounding.

"Someone I'm involved with?" he said, making it sound more like a question.

"Edward, I think we are past 'involved'."

"Fine, someone I love. There, I said it. I love you, Bella. I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the first day we kissed. I'm pretty sure I'm going to love you for a long, long time," He said, his eyes confirming everything he just said.

I leaned in and placed my lips on his. He reciprocated with the most passionate kiss I'd ever had. He tongue found mine quickly, his hands in my hair. We pulled into one another as tightly as possible. _This_ was what I'd been craving. _This_ was what I'd wanted all along. _This_ was how it was supposed to be.

"Oh, Edward! I love you, too! So much!" I whispered before my lips found his once more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Okay, so I know this isn't that original—girl meets bad James, thinks he is out of the picture, bad James comes back to get her. But…these two needed this. It was the final push they needed to get more serious about their relationship. It put things in perspective for Edward. And Bella is definitely losing her shyness. These two are progressing now. Things in the lemon department will get back to rolling quite soon, my friends. :D**

**Reviews are better than declarations of love from Dr. McSteamy. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much to all who are reviewing and adding this story to your favorites, or just reading it in general. And thanks for being patient with me trying to get chapters out. The chaos is nearly over (graduation is SATURDAY!) :D. One of my awesome readers let me know that there was an inconsistency with Edward's last name. I originally made him a Masen but accidentally switched it to Cullen in later chapters. This was completely unintentional, and really just a big goof on my part. I made him a Masen so that when Bella met Emmett and Alice and heard their last names, she wouldn't immediately know they were related to Edward. Guess I messed that one up. Sorry :/**

**Anywho, I'm starting to encounter some writer's block. I know where I want this story to go eventually, but getting there is kind of being a pain in the ass. This chapter is shorter and mostly fluff, but it's fun and progresses this relationship. Hope you enjoy.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own an awesome new tattoo on my foot. :D **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Edward and I recovered from the Halloween fiasco pretty quickly. As screwed up as the whole night was, I think it was something we both needed. It forced us out of our awkwardness and shyness and into admissions of how we really felt. I think I'd loved Edward for a while now, but it just took us both a little kick in our asses to make us admit it. And it felt good to say it…really, really good. I was just hoping that now that he knew I had no aversion to taking our relationship further physically that he would start touching me—really touching me—the way I'd been craving since that first date he took me on.

The night after Halloween, we both agreed we needed some alone time. He took me a on a low key date that Saturday, first to a cute seafood restaurant on the water, then to the movies. He held my hand the hold time, opened my door for me, and made out with me when we got home. It was perfect and very much what we needed after the night before.

Things had been good for us since then, though we still weren't spending as much time together as we wanted. The two weeks after Halloween, we were slammed with studying and projects. Now, three weeks later, it was Thursday of midterm week. I'd hardly seen Edward at all this week. He was even missing our regular lunch dates with the others. I understood, though, and tried not to be too disappointed. I knew his last exam was today, where my last midterm was tomorrow. But he had promised he would make it up to me this weekend.

I was sitting at my desk typing up a study guide on my computer for my British Lit. midterm tomorrow when I heard the key in the door. My heart always sped up when I knew Edward was near.

"Hey, Princess," he said, tossing his bag down and walking over to kiss me on the head.

"Hi. How was your test today?" I asked. I knew he had a huge biology test today. He'd spent most of the night in the library and was gone this morning when I woke up, studying more for the test.

"I think I did pretty well on it," he grinned, his eyes sparkling. Edward might be a sexy, "big man on campus" type, but he definitely had his nerdy side. That was the part I loved most about him. He didn't let his popularity overshadow his drive to do well in school. He was determined.

He pulled his glasses off to rub his eyes. Did I mention that when Edward was tired, he wore his glasses instead of contacts? Did I also mention that Edward in glasses might be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen?

"You look so tired, sweetie," I said, reaching out to rub his cheek. "Why don't you lie down for a while before dinner?"

"I think I'll do that," he said with a defeated sigh. He really needed to catch up on his rest.

"Sweet dreams," I said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, baby," he whispered, returning my gesture with a kiss to my forehead.

I went back to studying and tried to ignore the sound of Edward's zipper pulling down and his pants falling to the floor. I heard him pull his shirt off, too, leaving him in boxers and a white undershirt.

We weren't as shy with each other now that we were official. I still wore my pajamas at all times, usually sleep pants and a tank top. But I'd stopped sleeping in my bra, for which the girls were thankful. Edward usually slept in just boxers unless it was a cooler night.

We still usually slept in separate beds, although there was usually a night or two when we'd share. The truth was, with neither of us was getting much sleep and on different sleep schedules, it just didn't make sense to try and share.

I worked on my study guide until around 6:30, finally getting up to stretch when I heard Edward's alarm going off. We were going to meet the others in the dining hall at 7, so we both got up to get ready. I threw a hoodie over my tank top and slipped on my chucks. Edward climbed down from his bed, yawning and stretching. I shamelessly ogled the sexy sliver of skin that showed when he lifted his arms, riding his shirt up a bit.

He winked at me before turning to pull his clothes back on. He opted for a hoodie, as well, and went into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and I were walking hand in hand across campus to meet the others in the dining hall.

We found our usual round table and put our stuff down before going to get our dinner. Eventually, we all settled back in our seats and began dinner.

"So Bella, you ready for the test tomorrow?" Alice asked around a bite of pizza.

"I'm getting there. I have been making a study guide all afternoon. Want me to email it to you?" I asked.

"Oh, that would be awesome! Actually, can I just come up to your room and study with you later?" I asked.

I looked at Edward to make sure it was cool with him, and he just shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great," I said with a smile.

"Oh shit, don't look now guys, but Tits McGee just walked in," Rose said, looking up to the dining hall entrance.

"Why the hell does she even eat here? She doesn't even live on campus!" Alice fumed.

"So she can stalk little Eddie here," Emmett laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, man," Edward growled, squeezing my hand tighter under the table.

"Hey losers. Hi Edward," Tanya said in her annoying, nasally voice as she bounced up to the table.

"Tanya," Edward said curtly.

The others just looked away, and Rose made a gagging sound. I so heart her right now.

"Edward, how have you been, handsome?" She purred. Oh, gag me.

"Fine."

"And Bella, I see you are still tagging along?"

Bitch.

"Actually, I'm the one tagging along. Bella has me on a leash. I just can't stay away from her," Edward grinned.

I love him.

He turned to me and smiled his breathtaking crooked smile. I didn't think about it. I just acted.

I placed both hands on either side of his head and pulled his mouth to mine, locking them in a searing kiss. I let my tongue graze his lip telling him to open his mouth and let me in. Our tongues danced and writhed against each others until finally someone cleared their throat.

I finally pulled back to see a stunned Edward, lust clouding his eyes.

"Oh gross," Tanya whined before walking away.

"Holy Shit, Bella! Who knew you had that in you?" Emmett guffawed loudly. The other's laughed with him.

"I did," Edward said with a wink. I blushed a bit, realizing what I'd just done in public. But I really couldn't find it in me to care. Tanya needed to know her place. Edward was _mine_.

After dinner, we all walked back to the dorm. Emmett and Rose went to Emmett's room to study, while Jasper and Alice came with us. Edward and Jasper sat on the futon playing video games on the tv. Alice and I climbed up to sit on my bed and study.

"Dude, did you ever think you'd see two hot girls in bed together?" Jasper winked.

"Shut the fuck up, man. That's my _sister_. Ew."

"She ain't my sister," Jasper said, looking up to wink at Alice.

We both giggled but quickly got back to work. We studied until around 10. We were both getting tired and figured if we didn't know it now, we were never going to.

Alice and Jasper went down to her room, finally leaving Edward and me to ourselves.

I was a little tired, but not really ready to go to sleep yet.

I climbed down and went to take a quick shower. A hot shower would relax me. I let the room fill with steam and slowly, languidly washed my body and my hair. I shaved my legs. I didn't need to shave…other areas. Alice suggested we go to the spa yesterday afternoon, since we had no midterm exams or classes to worry about. I'd cashed in my gift certificate and gotten another wax. I did so in the hopes that Edward would, um…see it sometime.

I got out of the shower and combed through my hair. I brushed my teeth. Dinner was hours ago, but lasagna breath held on for a while, so I brushed longer than normal. I pulled on a white tank top and sleep pants, sans underwear.

When I walked out, Edward was sitting on the futon reading a book. He was already in his pajamas and had his glasses on. Yummy.

He looked up at me and smiled when we saw me come back in the room.

I walked over to my side of the room to put my dirty clothes in the hamper and hang up my towel.

I was about to turn around when I felt strong, firm hands on my hips. I gasped in surprise, then moaned when I felt his mouth hot on my neck.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Princess? Can you _feel _what you do to me?" he asked, pressing his very hard length against me to feel.

He licked and nibbled my ear, pulling my hair to the side so he could work his way down to my neck. His hands moved up my arms, then around to just under my breasts.

Finally, he swept them up to cup my breasts, tracing the nipples with his fingers.

I moaned louder and let my head fall back to his shoulder.

"You like that baby? Does that feel good?" he breathed in my ear.

"God…yes…" I whimpered.

He turned me to face him and pulled my mouth to his, attacking my lips with his own. He started pulling me towards the futon, never breaking our kiss. We sat down and he pulled me on top of him, so that I was straddling his lap. His hands met the hem of my shirt before he slowly began letting his arms push it up as his hands trailed my sides.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he pulled the shirt all the way off, revealing my bare chest and very erect nipples.

He leaned forward to capture my right nipple in his mouth, biting and pulling and flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh, Edward…ugh…please, please don't stop."

He broke momentarily so I could pull his shirt off, but went right back to my breasts as his shirt fell to the floor.

My core was aching and wet, begging to be touched. I hadn't had an orgasm in a really long time.

"Touch me, Edward," I whispered.

He looked up into my eyes, seemingly making sure it was okay.

"Please," I added.

He slowly, gently pushed me off his lap, and we both stood. He pulled the futon out so that it was flat, like a small bed. We both lay back down and continued kissing each other, our tongues working each other's until our lips were swollen.

I felt his hand on my stomach, slowly moving down until it met the top of my pants. Instead of dipping inside them, like I expected, he began pulling them down. Normally I would have stopped him out of shyness or fear, but I found I wasn't feeling either. This was Edward…my Edward. He loved me. I loved him. I trusted him.

Finally, my pants were off and on the floor. We never broke our gaze from each other's eyes. I put my hand at his waste band and began pulling his boxers off.

"Bella…" he warned.

"What? If I can be naked, so can you," I whispered.

"Bella, I don't expect anything. If you aren't ready…"

"Edward, no one said we were having sex tonight. But I want to try…other things," I whispered. I tried to fight off my blush. I had to be adult about this. I wanted him so bad. I didn't think we were quite ready for sex, but that didn't mean we couldn't do other things.

Finally he gave up stopping me and let me pull his boxers off. I felt his erection against my leg and couldn't resist looking down. He was huge!

Granted, I didn't have much to compare it to, but I'd see porn. Edward was larger than average.

His hand finally found my sex.

"Oh, God…you're bare…" he whispered in awe.

He let his finger explore my folds. I was so hot and wet. His finger found my clit and he began rubbing.

"Oh, oh…" I whimpered. It felt so much better than I remembered.

"You like that baby?"

"God yes!" I screamed.

He continued working me with his finger, sucking and licking at my neck. Finally, he looked up and me and stopped his finger movements. I whimpered at the loss.

"Bella, I want to kiss you."

I looked at him in confusion. Why would he need to tell me that?

"Bella, I want to kiss you…" he said again, looking down to where his hand was resting.

Oh. OH.

"Okay." Gaw, so eloquent.

He smiled as his mouth found my nipple again, before slowly licking down. He got up on his hands and knees and slowly kissed his way down my body. He sat up on his knees and pulled my leg up so that my foot was by his mouth. His kissed my ankle as his hand rubbed up and down my calf. He kissed his way down until he was between my legs, kissing my thigh. Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe he was down there. It felt so intimate, so new to me. I was terrified and thrilled all at once.

"Bella, you are so beautiful…" he said, his eyes on the apex between my legs.

"You're sure, princess?"

I nodded. I wanted this. Badly.

I felt his tongue trace my lips, licking the wetness that was pulling on them.

"Ohhh…"

His fingers spread me apart and he blew cool breath on my hot, aching core.

"Please…" I begged.

Needed no more encouragement, Edward plunged his tongue in my folds, flattening his tongue as he licked all the way up. He used the tip of his tongue to work my clit. I'd never felt anything so amazing.

"Holy shit!" I screamed and felt him chuckle against me.

Just when I thought it couldn't get better, Edward slowly pushed a finger inside of my, pulling it up. I felt heat surge through my body. I was burning with pleasure, writhing in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Edward…" I moaned, having no idea where my sudden dirty mouth was coming from.

He sucked on my clit, fucking me with his fingers as his tongue worked me.

"Edward, shit…I'm gonna…oh…OH SHIT!" I yelled as my orgasm wracked my body, my legs shaking uncontrollably around him. He kept licking until I couldn't take it anymore.

He came back up to me and put his mouth on mine, letting me taste my own juices on his lips.

"Thank you. That was…"

"Good, huh?" he smirked.

"You have no idea," I whimpered.

I felt his hardness against me and suddenly realized that I needed to take care of him.

Emboldened by our recent intimacy, I reached down and grabbed his thick shaft. I started pumping back and forth.

"Bella, oh baby."

I sat up beside him.

"What are you doing, baby?" he whimpered, his eyes half closed with lust.

"I just want to try one thing," I said. Before I could chicken out, I leaned forward and lightly traced my tongue across his shaft.

He hissed at the contact and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"Fuck, baby…ugh…"

Taking that as encouragement, I wrapped my lips around his head and began sucking him. I used my hand to pump him and licked and sucked at what I could get. I had no idea if this was right or wrong, but his moans and whimpers told me he liked it.

"Fuck…shit…fuck…ugh…fuck fuck fuck," Edward chanted.

I pumped faster and licked everywhere. This was so new to me, but I was actually kind of enjoying it. There was something empowering about knowing I could do this to Edward…make him feel this good.

"Baby, shit…I'm going to come…" he moaned.

I pulled back and watched his face as my hand continued to work him. His face was twisted in pleasure as I felt his penis tremble before white liquid shot out in long spurts across his stomach. I kept moving my hand until his shaft stopped pumping.

"Fuck. That was fucking…"

"Good, huh?" I said, imitating his words from earlier.

"You have no idea," he smirked.

We got cleaned up and climbed into his bed together. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Princess. I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, I woke up alone. I checked my phone. It was 7:30. I needed to be at work at 9, so I climbed down from Edward's bed. I figured he was out on his run since he didn't have class until later.

I took a quick shower and let my mind wonder to the night before. I couldn't believe how far we'd gone, but I also didn't regret it. Edward and I were finally getting close and intimate. I knew it was only a matter of time before we took our relationship to that final stage, but I was no longer worried about it. I knew he loved me, and I couldn't imagine ever wanting to give my virginity to anyone else. I just hoped he cherished it. The rational side of me didn't think he would ever hurt me, but I knew his past. While I liked to hope he was changing for me, I was apprehensive to get too comfortable. But for now, I just needed to enjoy it.

When I was done getting ready for the day, I went to grab my books from my desk and noticed something I hadn't seen before.

There was a giant banana nut muffin with a note tucked under it.

_Good morning, Princess. Jazz and I went to an early breakfast and work out. Swiped this from the café. Didn't want to wake you. Good luck on your test today. I know you'll do wonderful. I love you._

_-E_

Sigh. He really was incredible.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The day went by fast. I worked the morning, went to classes, rocked my exam, and before I knew it, I was heading back to the dorm. We all had plans to go out tonight to celebrate the end of midterm week.

I climbed the stairs and turned down the hall. There was a tall older man and a shorter woman, probably in her thirties, standing in front of my door.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you live here miss?" The man said.

"Um, yes?" I said. Who were these people?

"What's your name?" The lady asked.

"Bella Swan," I replied.

"Ms. Swan, we're from campus housing. Do you mind telling us why you are living on an all male floor?" the man asked.

Well, shit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Uh-oh. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**Reviews are better than playing with naked Edward on a futon. ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a basket of yummy Easter candy which is currently providing me with noms for writing.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_I climbed the stairs and turned down the hall. There was a tall older man and a shorter woman, probably in her thirties, standing in front of my door. _

"_Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked._

"_Do you live here miss?" The man said._

"_Um, yes?" I said. Who were these people?_

"_What's your name?" The lady asked._

"_Bella Swan," I replied. _

"_Ms. Swan, we're from campus housing. Do you mind telling us why you are living on an all male floor?" the man asked._

_Well, shit._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I felt the blood drain from my face. I stood frozen, the silence deafening. The man and woman just continued to look at me as though I might disappear at any moment. I wish I could.

"Ms. Swan?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, trying to buy time. Play dumb, Bella.

"I asked why you were claiming this room to be yours when it is situated on an all male floor," the man said, clearly getting frustrated with me.

"I…I..um, well…" I stammered like a fool. That's right folks. Us English majors have a real way with words.

Just as I was trying to finish my lovely sentence, I heard a door open down the hall and turned to see Emmett step out of his room.

"Ah, Ms. Chandler, Ms. Constan, what can I do for you two on this lovely afternoon?" He said, looking the picture of calm and collected. Oh to be Emmett for a day.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. We were just asking Ms. Swan here why she was taking up residence on an all male floor. Perhaps you could enlighten us as to why you haven't notified housing of this situation," the rude man—Mr. Constan—said. That's when I found my voice again.

"Actually, sir, I came to housing on move-in day to inform them of this living situation. I couldn't even speak my peace before I was rudely cut off and told there were more important issues to be dealt with." Hi, snarky Bella, glad to have you back.

"Ms. Swan, I assure you that if you had informed housing of this situation, it would have been dealt with immediately." And the lady speaks.

"Look, Ms. Chandler—I did inform housing immediately. I was rudely turned away because this school let in 300 extra students with nowhere to go."

"It's true," Emmett spoke up. "I even went to housing about it and was turned away, because at the time, Bella was just lucky to have a place to live." I don't remember Em going to housing.

"Regardless, Mr. Cullen, cohabitation of males and females in the same room is against school policy. I'm afraid we have no choice but to ask Ms. Swan to move," Mr. Constan said.

"And where do you expect to place her, sir? There are literally no rooms left, and all the girls' rooms are overflowing already," Emmett said.

Ms. Chandler leaned in to her side kick and whispered something.

Before either of them could give us an answer, a loud blaring noise sounded and lights started flashing. A fire alarm? Right now?

"Oh dear, it seems someone has set off the alarm. Tom, we have to go meet with the fire department when they get here."

"You're right, Clara. Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, don't think this conversation is over. We will be back in a half an hour to discuss new living arrangements."

And with that, they were gone.

"Shit," I whispered. "What are we going to do, Emmett?"

I knew this perfect bubble couldn't last forever. And of course, just when things were perfect between Edward and me, housing has to find out.

"Wait, how did housing find out about this anyway? I never actually gave them my name or told them the whole situation," I said, racking my brain as to how they might have found out.

"Good question, B. We need to get Edward," Emmett said.

As if on queue, Edward turned the corner of the hall and came walking towards us.

"Hey guys, you didn't go down for the 'fire'?" Edward laughed. We all knew it was probably just burnt popcorn again. We rarely went down for these.

"Edward, we have a problem," I said.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked, all joking aside.

"Let's go inside guys," Emmett said, gesturing towards the door. I unlocked our room and we all walked in, me walking nervously to the futon and sitting down. Edward sat down beside me and gently placed his warm hand on me knee. I felt a jolt of longing in my stomach, and um, in other areas. Not the time, Bella.

Emmett pulled out Edward's desk chair and sat down, preparing to explain.

"Housing was just up here. They know you and Bella have been shacking up," Emmett said.

"We aren't 'shacking up', Emmett. They did this to us in the first place! Edward, they are going to kick me out! I'm going to get moved and I don't want to be! I want to stay here. This is my room, here with you," I said, my face flushing with anger and fear. As much as I fought this in the beginning, I knew this was where I belonged. I couldn't imagine having another roommate now.

"Shh, calm down, Princess. We'll figure it out. You aren't going anywhere," Edward said, putting his arm around me and pulling me to him.

Just then, Rose came through the door.

"Hey Em, I got your text and did what you said. Mind telling me why I wasted a perfectly good bag of popcorn to set off the alarms?" Hah, I should have known Emmett was behind that.

"It seems someone ratted out our lovebirds to housing and now they are trying to place Bella in a new room. We are trying to figure out how to solve this," Emmett responded.

"What? Who the fuck told on you guys? No one even knows about you two but us and a few others on this floor, and I seriously doubt any of the gaming nerds care enough to say anything," Rose said. I'd never heard her use the f bomb. Emmett was looking at her like a dog in heat.

"I don't know, Rose. We are wondering the same thing. No one has ever even come to the room accept you, unless Edward invited anyone over earlier in the year," I responded.

"Fuck," Edward whispered, hanging his head down.

"What?" We all said, looking expectantly at Edward.

"Fucking Tanya, that's what. I bet her jealous bitch ass went and told on us. Remember when she came to the door and you handed her ass to her, Bella?" Oh, I remembered.

"I bet our little stunt in the café last night was enough to provoke her into telling," he said.

"Well crap, now what do we do?" I asked.

"Oh, I think I have an idea!" Rose said, her eyes getting bright. "Edward, do the people in housing know you? Or anyone influential on this campus, really?"

"Uh, no, not really. Just a few of my professors, but they don't have anything to do with housing. Why?

"Oh, this will be fun. Edward, you come with me. We need to find Alice and Jasper. Em, Bella—you guys fix up Edward's side of the room. Make it look as neat as possible. And rip that god awful poster down," she said, eyeing the Sports Illustrated poster Edward had above his bed.

I had no idea what Rose had up her sleeve, but I hoped whatever it was that it worked. It had to.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Thirty minutes later, Emmett and I sat on the futon, nervously awaiting the return of Ms. Chandler and Mr. Constan. We'd made Edward's bed, straightened up his desk, put all his clothes away, and pulled the poster down. I couldn't say I was too sorry to see _that_ go.

My left knee was bouncing nervously. Emmett placed his big hand lightly on it, stilling its movement.

"Relax, Bella. I know my Rosie. Whatever plan she has, it will work."

I tried to find comfort in Emmett's words, but I was just so scared. Now that Edward and I were so close, I was afraid of what living apart would do to us. We rarely saw each other as it was. If I got moved to a different room, or worse—a different building—I would never get to see him. Not to mention, our private time would all but cease to exist.

Powerless to stop it, my mind started wondering back to the night before. My cheeks flamed red as I remembered what happened on this very futon. My body tingled as it remembered the delicious way Edward touched and kissed me. Would I ever get a repeat performance? Geez, I was turning into a horndog.

A sudden knock at the door pulled me from my musings. I jumped up to answer it, then stepped back to let Mr. Constan in, followed by his lapdog, Ms. Chandler.

"Ms. Swan, we've taken the liberty of pulling your files. Upon further examination of your housing contract, it seems we've located the source of this confusion. Did your father, Charles Swan, fill this out?"

"I guess so. I don't think he ever showed it to me. He just said he sent in my room deposit. I didn't even know about the contract," I said.

"That makes sense, then. Under 'gender', male is checked. Perhaps your father believed he was to indicate his own gender and got confused."

Well, that sure sounded like a Charlie move.

"What am I supposed to do, then?" I asked. I didn't need to be schooled in the contract.

"Well, as you know, school policy states that unless two members of a party are legally married and have obtained prior permission, cohabitation between male and female students in the same rooms in forbidden. I'm afraid we are going to have to place you in a new room," Mr. Constan said.

"But where? Nothing is available," I said.

"We are working on that now. Until then, we will ask that you stay with one of the two female Resident Advisors in this building."

"Come on, Mr. C. That's ridiculous. This is Bella's room. You guys messed up. Why should she be punished for it?" Emmett asked.

"Mr. Cullen, as a Resident Advisor yourself, you are fully informed of the rules. We simply cannot allow this living situation. If the parents of either party found out, we could have a law—" Mr. Constan was cut off by a high pitched, loud laughing coming from down the hall.

Just then, Edward burst through the door with Jasper in tow. Only, it didn't look like Edward at all.

"Hey y'all! What's up?" He asked in a very high, feminine sounding voice. What the?

"Oh, Belly bear! I've been looking all over for you! Jazzy and I have been thinking about going to get pedis later. Wanna come?" Edward asked.

It was then that I realized his wardrobe change. He was wearing very tight, straight leg jeans and an even tighter pastel pink polo shirt. He had on clean Sperries and his hair was spiked up completely. He had big diamond studs in his ears (did he have his ears pierced?). Wow, was Jersey Shore doing a casting call in Seattle?

"Um, hi Edward. Hey, uh, Jazzy. We have some company," I said, nodding to the housing douche bags.

"Oh, how rude of me! Hi, I'm Edward, but everyone calls me Eddie! This is my boyfriend, Jazzy. And I see you've already met my teddy bear brother and my sissy, Bella!"

"Eh hm, you and Ms. Swan are brother and sister?" Mr. Constan asked, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, no not really! But she is like my sister. She's my trudy biff biff!" Edward exclaimed. I had to clamp down on my own tongue to keep from laughing. I was slowly starting to figure out what was going on.

"Your, uh, your trudy what what?"

"My best friend, silly! It really was a blessing that we got roomed together. She's like my sister from another mister. She is the cheese to my macaroni! Right, Bellerina?" He asked. He was playing this part scary good.

"Yeah, Juno. You betcha." I turned to a startled looking Mr. Constan and a confused looking Ms. Chandler. "Edward is right. We are like two peas in a big gay pod. I've always wanted a gay best friend. And now I have two! I love my Eddie and my Jazzy. They make the _cutest_ couple!" Eh, go big or go home, right? I couldn't resist having some fun with this.

"Well, um, this certainly changes things. It is still technically against school rules, though," Mr. Constan mumbled, clearly at a loss for what to do.

"I mean, really, it's not like I want anything Belly-boo has to offer. Don't get me wrong, the girl has a banging rack, but those just don't do it for me. Know what I mean?"

Emmett was turning purple trying not to laugh. Jasper hadn't said a word. He looked scared, nervous, and very uncomfortable.

"Besides, I only have eyes for my Jazzy here," Edward said, giving big puppy dog eyes to Jasper.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's a little shy. Somebody's still hiding in the closet," Edward said in a sing-songy, baby voice. Jasper's eyes got wide and his face flushed in embarrassment. Poor guy.

Finally Emmett spoke up.

"Look, Mr. Constan, I know it's against school policy and all, but really? What have you got to worry about? Our parents," Emmett said as he gestured to himself and Edward, "certainly don't care if Edward lives with Bella. In fact, I think given the situation, they prefer it," he chuckled. "And Bella's parent's are more likely to complain when she get's sick or depressed or her grades drop from the stress of living with six other girls in a cramped dorm than if she just lives with Edward," Emmett said.

"I suppose you have a point, Mr. Cullen. Well, we will have to draw up a new contract for this, um, particular situation, but as long as there is no threat of, uh, relations between roommates, I suppose we can allow this just for this year. But, should a space become available, Ms. Swan will still be moved immediately," he said, looking like he was just ready to get out of this room.

"Thank you, Mr. Constan. I assure you that you will have no trouble from us," I said, smiling brightly.

"Of course, not! Belly bean and I will be perfect angels!"

"Well, we will be in contact about the new contract. Expect emails shortly. Good-bye, then," Mr. Constan said, nearly running from the room with Ms. Chandler at his heals.

"Toodles!" Edward called.

As soon as the door shut, we all fell into a fit of laughter.

"Holy shit, dude! You sure you aren't really gay?" Emmett wheezed between laughs.

"Man, shut to fuck up, dude. It fucking worked, didn't it?" Edward said, pulling the fake earrings off. I saw that they were magnetic. He rubbed his hands through his hair, trying to ruffle back into the untamed mess it usually was.

"Ugh, I got to wash this shit out," he grumbled. "And give this shirt back to Rose," he said as he pulled the pink shirt off, heading to the bathroom and shutting the door.

We continued laughing.

"You okay, Jazz?" I asked.

"The things I do for friends," he sighed. He was just wearing his normal everyday clothing. He was the masculine one in this relationship. Tehe.

"Emmett, please tell your amazing girlfriend thanks for her incredible idea. I just can't believe it worked!" I squealed, delighted that I got to keep my room and my boy—er, girlfriend. Hah, Edward would never live this down.

"No problem, Belly-bean," he laughed, winking as he walked out the door.

Jasper followed, leaving me alone to wait until Edward was out of the shower.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Edward walked out with nothing but a towel around his waste. Water was dripping from his hair and down his rippled chest. Gaw.

"Like what you see?" He said with a wink as he pulled his boxers up under his towel and pulled the towel off.

"I do, indeed. Jasper's a lucky man," I winked back. He rolled up the towel to pop me with it and I squealed, trying to get away. Edward caught me in his arms and flopped us down on the couch.

"I told you things would be okay, Bella. Don't ever doubt how much I love you," he whispered, pulling up to capture my lips with his.

"Oh, I never doubted. I love you, too, _Princess_," I whispered with a laugh.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Ms. Swan."

Edward's long fingers attacked my sides as I fell into a loud fit of giggles with his tickling.

This was why I couldn't stand the thought of moving. I loved living here way too much.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We were all pretty zonked from a long week of midterms, and after our stressful afternoon, we decided a night in was in order. Emmett and Rose came down around 8 with some chips and sodas, as well as chairs, blankets, pillows, and a sleeping bag. Alice and Jasper came in shortly after, four large pizzas, cheesey bread, cookies, and a large box of dvds in tow. We were having a pig out kind of night.

Edward and Emmett laid out the futon and fixed it up with blankets and pillows, while Jasper and Alice made another big pallet on the floor. Rose and I got out some plates and cups for everyone and started looking through the movies.

We all sat around talking and eating for a while before we finally decided to put a movie in. We decided on "Inception." The guys liked it for the action and sheer awesomeness of it. The girls like it for similar reasons. Joseph Gordon-Levitt didn't hurt matters, either.

We settled in comfortably, Edward and I wrapped up in blankets on the futon, Rose curled up in Emmett's lap in the oversized butterfly chair, and Alice and Jasper curled up together on the floor.

I was starting to get into the movie, having not seen it since it had first come out.

But Edward had other ideas, taking advantage of the darkness and the heavy blanket draped over us. I felt his hand on my stomach, working its way up. I was wearing an old, red zip-up hoodie. His hand traveled up to the zipper and as slowly and quietly as he could, he worked the zipper down to my belly-button. His hand slid back up and reached in, cupping my breast in his large hand.

It took all my will to stifle the moan threatening to escape my lips as I felt Edward role my nipple between his fingers. Oh god, what this man could do to me.

I felt his warm lips on my neck. His soft tongue snaked out to lick circles behind my ear. He lightly pressed his groan into my back, and I could feel the very prominent effect I was having on him.

He continued to work my nipple, causing me to go into a very wet, heated frenzy down below. I rubbed my thighs together, trying to create friction where I needed it most. I froze as I suddenly felt Edward's hand move down to the waste of my pants. Lightly, he pulled the elastic band of my sleep pants back and slipped his hand down, cupping my hot, wet sex.

I let out a light whimper.

"Shh," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't believe how risky we were being, our friends sitting mere feet away from us. At any minute, they could turn back to see us. Granted, the blanket was covering us, but I knew my face would reveal that at least something was happening below the covers.

I tried to concentrate on the screen as Leo explained the dream process to the other characters, but all I could really think about was how Edward's middle finger was now slipping into my folds, sliding back and forth with the wetness. Finally, he hit my clit and began slowly circling it in the most deliciously painful torture. I wanted so badly to turn and capture Edward's mouth with my own, but any sudden movement would not only give us away, but also jeopardize Edward's hand position (a risk I was not willing to take).

He began to pick up the speed, rubbing my clit with just the right amount of pressure. His tongue found my neck again and his other arm that was under me snaked down and around me, slipping into my jacket to fondle my other breast.

I was getting close, feeling this newly familiar pressure building in my stomach, the white hot coil building in me as I knew my release was near. Edward rubbed faster with one hand while the other pinched, pulled, rolled, and tweaked my hard nipple. His tongue worked my neck and his large erection pressed into my back.

Just a few more strokes and Edward had me falling over the edge of ecstasy, my orgasm silently wracking my body. He continued to softly rub as I came down from my high.

We lay still until the movie ended, Edward spooned behind me holding me close.

Once the credits rolled, we all got up to stretch and turned the lights on. We told the gang to just leave all the stuff and that we could clean it all up tomorrow.

They were all tired, so they agreed and went back to their rooms. Well, I supposed Rose went to Emmett's and Jasper went to Alice's.

Edward and I threw some of the food away but agreed the blankets could wait until tomorrow.

"Thanks, for um, earlier," I blushed.

"No problem, Princess. I only wish I could have heard you moan my name," he said, pulling me in and attaching his lips to mine. He kissed me until I was breathless.

"I know it's late, but I think I'm going to take a shower," I said. I got really bold with my next question.

"Would you, um…would you care to join me?" I asked in a barley audible whisper.

Edward's mouth turned up into that delicious crooked grin.

"I'd love to, Princess."

We walked into the bathroom and Edward leaned in to turn the hot water on. The room began to steam as we kissed and slowly worked each other out of our clothes. He unzipped my jacket and pulled my pants down while I pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his sleep pants and boxers down. His very large, erect penis sprang free, causing another rush of wetness to hit my between my legs. As much as I knew it would hurt when we finally had sex, I had to admit that a big part of me couldn't wait to have that in me. I was turning into a freak.

We stepped into the warm water, kissing more. I lathered my loofa with body wash and handed it to Edward. He slowly washed me all over before rinsing it and adding more soap to it. I repeated the process on him, leaving a nice lather on my hands. I put the loofa to the side and boldly reached down, grasping Edward's erection in my soap hands.

Using the soap as lubricant, I worked him back and forth. He hissed and moaned as I continued to pump him harder. We kissed as I worked, my hand going back and forth over his shaft, pulling over the head, running my finger over the slit. He started breathing harder and I knew he was close.

"Cum for me, Edward," I whispered. "I want you to come all over me," I said, surprised at how brazen and…dirty…I was being. Edward moaned my name loudly, breathing hard as his orgasm got closer.

"Ugh, fuck…" he moaned.

"That's it, baby. I want to feel you pulse in my hand," I whispered again, since apparently he liked the dirty talk.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I got down on my knees in the shower and continued pumping. He looked down in surprise and I looked up with lust filled eyes. I aimed the head of his penis at my chest. That was all it took before he exploded, streaks of hot cum spilling over my breasts and running down the drain. Edward moaned my name with a few expletives before he finally stopped pulsing in my hand.

I stood back up and stepped under the sprayer to rinse off. Edward put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, putting his head on my shoulder and sighing in content and post orgasmic bliss.

"Thank you, baby," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I turned to him and softly placed my lips against his.

"I love you more," I whispered back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Phew, I think I need a shower after that. **

**I know, I know! Two chapters in a week? I can't really believe it either. I hope you all enjoyed this. I realize that this situation with housing is not realistic and Bella would have probably been moved regardless, but that is the beauty of fiction. So let's suspend our disbelief for just a while longer so these two love birds can continue to "cohabitate" and have sexy times.**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are better than showers with Edward. (Ah, hell, who am I really kidding?) ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. Sorry it has taken me a while to get out another chapter. I've been transitioning computers and wasn't able to write for a bit. Job hunting and getting a stomach flu didn't help matters. But I'm back, and I am going to try to be better about getting chapters out. I love all of you and am so thrilled that you are reading, but please don't tell me you are going to give up on me if I don't get a chapter out soon. I'm trying, here, and I truly don't want to lose any of you, but I can only get so much done. Real life doesn't take a back seat to this. Anyway, on with the chapter! :D**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own an awesome new MacBook that I am still learning how to use.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After the insanely long and stressful week we'd had, I fell asleep fast and slept hard. Edward decided he liked being naked, so he curled up behind me in all his bare beauty. Even though I'd been very much naked in front of him, I still wasn't comfortable sleeping that way, so I slipped on some panties and a t-shirt. With Edward spooned up behind me, I don't think I moved an inch all night. I was sleeping better than I had in weeks.

Which is why I was ready to murder whoever was banging on the door so loudly. I groaned and rolled to face Edward, nudging him awake.

"Wha 's it, Princess?"

"Edward, somebody is at the door. You gotta put on pants," I mumbled.

He chuckled and flopped to his stomach.

Ugh, useless. I climbed down and quickly grabbed the first thing I found to slip on my legs. Sleepily, I walked to the door and cracked it open to see a bouncing Alice, an apologetic looking Jasper, a smiling Emmett, and a bored looking Rose standing outside.

"What the hell, guys? We were sleeping," I whispered.

"It's already 11, Bella. No reason to waste the whole day!" Alice chirped, pushing the door open and letting everyone else in.

"Wake up, Edie!" Alice squealed, standing in his desk chair to ruffle his hair. He'd already turned back over on his back and had his arms comfortably behind his head, ignoring everyone. Bastard.

"Go away, Alice," he said, his eyes closed the whole time.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you get your ass up right now," she said, reaching for the blankets. Before anyone could stop her, she whipped back all the covers on his bed, leaving Edward laying very naked and very…large. Holy morning wood, Batman!

"Ahhh!" Alice screamed, jumping down and running to Jasper.

Emmett was laughing loudly and Rose's mouth was hanging agape.

"Damn, Bella, no wonder you didn't want to leave," she smiled, causing my face to flush bright red.

Edward sat up and pulled the covers back up to his waste, a lazy grin on his face. Gah, nothing bothered him.

"At least put some boxers on," Alice whined.

"Well then tell my lovely girlfriend to give them back," Edward said with a wink.

I looked down only to realize that yes, I had, indeed, put his boxers on this morning.

"Alright, everybody out," I said loudly, walking towards the door.

"Wait, we came up here to tell you guys that since the weather is so uncharacteristically nice today, we are going to spend the day at Wild Waves," Alice said, her excitement back.

"What's Wild Waves?" I asked.

"Only like the coolest amusement park EVER!" Emmett said.

"Sounds like fun. Just let me grab a shower and some clothes. Want to go, Princess?" Edward asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

Everyone left Edward and me to get ready.

"Want to join me for round two in the shower?" Edward asked.

"Edward, we don't have time. They want to leave at 12, and it's already 11:20."

"We don't have to do anything, Bella. But we both need showers, and this will be faster."

He had a point.

We took a pretty quick shower, though there was a bit of kissing and petting involved. By the time we were done, I was horny and ready. But damn if we didn't have enough time.

I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and brushed my teeth, then went back out to the room to get dressed. My computer said it was 75 and sunny outside. I lived for warm days like this. I grabbed a white cotton t-shirt and wondered if I should wear capri pants today.

"Hey, Princess?" Edward called.

"Yes?"

"Wear a skirt."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

And because I can't say no to Edward, I slipped on a dark gray flowing cotton skirt that came about two inches above my knee caps. I slid on some black ballet flats and grabbed a light black sweater and was ready to go.

Edward was wearing khaki shorts and a hunter green polo shirt with flip flops. He looked so relaxed and sexy. It was going to be a long day. Breath, Bella. You can have him later; you do live with him, after all.

"Shit, Edward we need to go to housing," I said.

We had both gotten emails the night before from Mr. Constan telling us to come by today between 11 and 1 to sign the temporary contract he'd drawn up for us.

"Okay, we have a few minutes. I will just text the others and tell them to meet us at the cars."

"Okay. But first we got to gay you up," I said with a grin.

"Bella, can't I just act the part? I am not putting that hair glue shit in my hair again."

"Well, just put your fake earrings back on, at least," I said.

"Fine," he grumbled.

We walked across campus to the housing building, where a young girl was sitting at a desk playing on a computer.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling and batting her eyes at Edward. Does it ever end?

"Yeah, we are here to see Mr. Constan about signing a new housing contract…" I trailed off as Mr. Constan came walking out.

"Ah, Ms. Swan, Mr. Masen, thank you for coming. Now you'll have to understand, this contract is only temporary, and should a new room become available, Ms. Swan will be moved immediately," he said, looking at us both cautiously.

"Oh, don't worry, we get it," I said.

"Are we clear, Mr. Masen?"

"Of course, silly. But I'll be honest, I hope nothing becomes available. I'd hate to lose my biffle Belly-bean!" He squealed.

"Right, well for now, your, uh, biffle, is safe. Sign here," Mr. Constan said as he pointed to the lines we were to sign.

"Thanks, Mr. Constan," I said.

"Thanks!" Edward squealed before looping his arm through mine and nearly skipping out of the building.

We walked that way until we got to the parking lot before we erupted in a fit of laughter.

"You were pretty convincing back there. Sure there is nothing I should worry about, biffle?" I laughed.

"You tell me, Swan," Edward said before grabbing my face and pulling me in to a searing kiss. His teeth nibbled my bottom lip before I felt his tongue find its way in. I moaned as our tongues made contact, the softness of his massaging my own.

"Don't you two ever get enough? Geez, horndogs. Come on! I'm ready to ride some rides!" Emmett whined.

We laughed and Edward grabbed my hand to pull me along toward the others.

We all rode in Emmett's big jeep to the amusement park. It was about thirty minutes away. We decided to stop and get some food before we got there because none of use wanted to pay $15 for three french fries and a cold corn dog.

When we finally made it to the park, it took us a while to find a parking spot. Apparently everyone else had the same idea we did today because there were people everywhere. We saw a sign that said they were closing the park for the winter the weekend after Thanksgiving. No wonder it was so crowded. That was only two weeks away.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. I would like to go home and see Charlie at some point just because it has been a while. We don't normally do anything, though. Just a quiet, small dinner with Jake and his dad. I usually cook while they watch football all day," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping you'd come spend it with our family. My mom has been begging me to bring you to the house. She loves you, and now that we are official, she can embarrass me properly," he said with a wink. I laughed.

"Well, I will talk to Charlie and see what the plans are. But I still want to go home at some point to see him. Hey, maybe you could come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, and meet your police chief father. Can't wait."

I laughed and reached up to kiss him lightly.

"Come on, let's go ride something."

And we did. The lines were pretty long for each ride, but we had fun just standing around and cutting up. We rode most of the roller coasters. Some of the more thrill seeking rides I chose to sit out on. Like the one that takes you all the way to the top and then drops you really fast. Yeah, no thanks.

We were getting tired and ready to leave, but we decided to go for one last ride down biggest roller coaster in the park. I hadn't gone down it the first time, but Edward was insisting that I couldn't leave until I had. I was terrified, but he promised to keep me safe. Yeah, I was sure he could protect me should I fall violently to my death.

The line wasn't nearly as long now that it was getting late. Most of the families were gone, leaving mostly teens and young couples. We got to the front of the line quickly. I was nearly shaking as we were lead to our car. We were in the last car. Fabulous.

"Going up is my least favorite part. I will probably keep my eyes closed," I whispered to Edward.

"Relax, Princess. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you are going to enjoy this," he said, nuzzling my ear and kissing it.

The protective bar came down over our laps and I scooted closer to Edward's side. He draped his left arm behind me and hugged me to him while his right hand reached over and found my bare thigh. The car lurched forward and we started moving. My heart was pounding rapidly as the row of cars turned slightly upward. We slowly started going up, while Edward's hand quickly moved up my thigh.

"Edward, what are you doing? You can't do that here," I whispered.

"Why can't I? No one can see. Just relax, Princess," he said, licking at my ear.

His fingers found my soaked panties and he moved them over, slipping his finger right into my folds.

"Oh, Bella, you're already so fucking wet for me, baby."

I moaned and whimpered as his finger found my clit and started rubbing furiously.

"Oh, oh…ugh…ahhh," I moaned out.

"That's right, baby. Cum for me. Cum all over my hand," he whispered.

The vibrations of the coaster coupled with Edward's finger rubbing my swollen nub were sending me over the edge fast. My hands gripped the bar in front of me as I vaguely registered that we had reached the top of the climb and were about soar down. Edward rubbed hard and fast as I whimpered and my breathing became labored. I felt the car round the top before we were barreling downward, the wind whipping my hair back behind me, Edward's mouth on my ear, his hand rubbing my throbbing clit. Just as the coaster was falling, so too was I as my orgasm racked my body, more powerfully than I'd ever experienced before. I shook violently as we flew, preparing to make turns and loops. Edward held me close as I came down from my orgasm, but his finger continued its slow lazy circle around my clit, providing the perfect distraction from the fear that was threatening to escape.

Finally, we reached the last bend and the car slowed to a stop. The protective bar lifted to let us out. My legs were wobbly, both from the most amazing orgasm I'd ever had and from the weightlessness of the roller coaster ride.

My cheeks felt hot and my hair was a mess, but I didn't care. Edward kept his arm around me, pulling me to his side as we went to meet the others. I definitely had a whole new perspective of roller coasters.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey dad, how's it going?" I said into the phone as I flopped down on the futon. It'd been about a week and a half since I'd talked to Charlie. I needed to ask about Thanksgiving, but I really just kind of missed the guy.

"Hey kiddo. It's going, how about you?" He asked.

"Pretty good. We just got back from Wild Waves amusement park. It was pretty fun," I said, flushing as I remembered just how much fun the last ride had been.

"Sounds like it. How were your midterms?" He asked.

We fell into comfortable conversation after that. I told him about midterms and my job. He asked if I was making friends, so I told him about the gang. I knew I needed to tell him about Edward soon. I just wasn't quite ready to drop that on him yet.

"So, what are your plans for Thanksgiving? Same as always?" I asked.

"Actually, no. Sue Clearwater is cooking a big dinner for everyone down at the reservation. We've been invited to that," Charlie said. Sue's husband, Harry, had died a few years back, leaving her with her two children, Leah and Seth. She and Charlie had been spending more time together lately. I was glad he had someone since I wasn't there. Charlie had been alone too long.

"Actually, dad, I've been invited to spend Thanksgiving with the Cullens. You know, Alice and Emmett Cullen, and their brother Edward," I explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's fine. Wouldn't want you driving that clunker all the way home and back anyway. Not good for it," Charlie reasoned, though I could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Well, actually I was going to come home this weekend. If I leave after class on Friday, I can be home by about 8," I explained.

"Well I would love that, Bells, but I really do worry about that car making the drive. Maybe I can talk to Jake about coming to get you or something…" Charlie pondered.

"Actually, dad, Edward offered to drive me," I said slowly, unsure of the reaction.

"Edward, the guy whose house your spending Thanksgiving at? Why would he want to drive you all the way here and back in a day?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I kind of hoped he could stay for the weekend, as well. The couch pulls out to a bed, so he can sleep there. And I know he really wants to meet you…" I trailed.

"I thought you said this guy was just a friend, Bells?"

"He is, dad. A really great friend. Please?"

"Fine, fine," Charlie sighed.

"Thanks, Dad! I'll call you before we head home Friday."

"Sounds good, Bells. Love you, kid."

"Love you, too, dad."

Just as I hit end on the call, our door opened and Edward walked in.

"Hey Princess. The gang wants to go to the movies tonight. Want to go?" He asked, flopping down beside me on the futon.

"Sure, sounds fun. I will probably take a shower first, though."

"Good idea," he winked.

"I just talked to my dad. We are all clear for going home this weekend. Are you sure you don't mind driving? I can give you gas money," I said.

"Relax, baby. Of course I don't mind. Are you sure you don't mind introducing your dad to your boyfriend?"

"Not at all," I said. "Besides, he doesn't actually know you're my boyfriend."

"No? And why not?" Edward growled, getting closer and grabbing my hips.

"How am I supposed to explain how we met?" I asked.

"Through Alice or Rose or Emmett or Jasper," he said as he pulled me up to straddle his lap. "Take your pick, Princess," he said, pushing his lips to mine and slipping his hands under my skirt.

"When the fuck did you take your panties off?" he asked, pushing his hands up to my bare ass.

"When I got back to the room. They were a bit…wet…"

"Shit, baby. You're so fucking wet and ready for me," he groaned as he rubbed his very hard erection into my bare core. The fabric of his jeans felt amazing against my swollen clit, but I was ready for more.

"Edward, undo your pants, baby," I whispered.

He stopped and looked up into my eyes in confusion.

"Bella, are you? Now?"

"Edward, I don't want to have sex yet. But we can still…get close…" I whispered, emphasizing my words with rubs against him.

He quickly reached down to undo the button and pull down his zipper. He pulled his huge penis out of his pants. I scooted up so that it was rubbing between my wet lips. We moaned together.

"Fuck, Bella. I can feel your juices all over me. You feel so fucking amazing," he whispered.

He put his mouth back on mine and let his hands wonder up my shirt to squeeze my breasts. I moaned as the tip of his dick hit my clit, rubbing it so perfectly. I wasn't going to last long.

"Shit, baby. I'm going to come soon. You need to get off," Edward whispered through labored breaths.

"Oh, I'm going to get off…"

"Bella, I mean so you don't get my jizz on you. I'm not wearing a condom."

"Edward, I'm on birth control. I have been for two years. We're fine," I said.

"Fuck," he said as he rubbed faster. His hands were back on my bare ass, squeezing and pushing me hard against him. We were moaning and breathing heavy.

"Ugh, Edward…fuckkkkk…." I groaned.

"Bella, shit, baby. Fuck, I'm gonna, ugh…fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He yelled as I felt his warmth spill out all over me. With one more push, I was falling with him, my legs shaking as they straddled his lap, my entire body throbbing with my second orgasm of the day.

"Shit. That was un-fucking-believable. I love you, Princess," Edward said, kissing me softly.

"I love you more, baby," I whispered.

"We need to clean up," Edward said as he slowly pushed me off of him.

"Shower?" I said with a sly grin.

"You read my mind," he said, standing up and pulling me to the bathroom. "By the way, Princess, who does your dad think you live with?"

"Just some lesbian who's in to Sports Illustrated models."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Well, that was fun. **

**Reviews are better than riding roller coasters with Edward. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! I am super sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I am still on the job hunt, which is taking up more time than I imagined. But I did have an interview last week. I'm still waiting to hear back for that one, so keep your fingers crossed!**

**A few of you are getting tired of Bella waiting for sex-and you have brought up some pretty good points. I guess I didn't consider how it would come across that she is ready to do everything but have sex. And I can definitely see why some of you are thinking she is kind of being a big hypocrite about it. Let me break it down the way I see it-Bella has never been in a serious relationship. Besides a few awkward make-out and over the clothes grope sessions with Jacob, she's pretty new to all of this stuff. Now she is finally with someone that she loves, so doing these things feels right to her. She isn't waiting to have sex because it is a moral issue for her-she is waiting because as much as she loves and trusts Edward, she is scared to put that last nail in the coffin, so to speak. She knows all about Edward's sordid past with girls, so giving up that part of her that she's held on to so tightly all her life is scary-not because she would no longer be a virgin, but because she knows how much more emotionally invested it will make her in the relationship and with Edward. While she knows he loves her and she does trust him, she is afraid of a relapse. What if Edward finally lands the girl and then gets bored? Remember, our Bella doesn't have the best self-esteem, so it is hard for her to conceive that Edward even wants to be with her to begin with. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that it is definitely NOT a moral issue for Bella. She wants Edward badly and has no qualms about having him, other than that she is a little reluctant to let that shield on her heart be broken. But don't you worry-it is going to be happening very, very soon. :D **

**Sorry for how long that was. Now, on with the lovebirds. Who wants to go to Forks? **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. My sister's dachshund owns me. :D**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I'd spent the last week thinking of how I could break the news to Charlie that Edward was, in fact, my boyfriend. I knew I couldn't tell him that Edward was also my roommate. My dad was pretty uninvolved in my personal matters, but he'd shit a duck if he knew I was living with the same guy I was dating. Or any guy, for that matter.

I'd also spent the last week trying to plan the perfect trip home for Edward and me. Forks was a small, uneventful town, but I wanted to make the most of our time there. Especially on Saturday night.

I was well aware that Charlie was working the night shift on Saturday. Since I sprung this trip on him so fast, he couldn't get anyone to switch for both nights, but at least he'd be home tomorrow night. So I knew that Saturday night Edward and I would be left completely alone. And while I had ever exactly planned to have sex for the first time in my old bedroom back home, I really couldn't think of a better time or place. I knew I was ready. I think I've been ready for a while now. I was really only holding back because I was scared of giving in too soon and getting hurt. But I trust Edward now. I didn't know him very well before, but I had already seen a change in him. For whatever reason, our relationship seemed to have changed him. I love him, and I know he loves me. It is time for me to show him how much I love and trust him.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless. And not even really about giving up my virginity. Yeah, I know it's supposed to be a big deal for a girl, but I can't see it mattering that much to me. I know who I am giving it to. I can only hope he will always want me, but even if he doesn't, I doubt I'll ever regret letting it go. I was actually more scared about the pain. I've talked to my friends. I know the first time for a girl is unpleasant at best. And I'm kind of a wimp.

But I was going to be prepared, which is why I am currently riding shot-gun in Alice's Porsche as she, Rose, and I head to the spa, followed by a trip to the mall.

"Believe me, Bella, if you can handle a waxing, you can handle sex. Just make sure he gets you off first so you are good and ready for him," Rose said from the back.

"Yeah, and let him use his hands on you to stretch you a bit. I hate to admit that I know this, but I've walked in on Edward naked before-and Bella, my brother is packing," Alice said, cringing as she did.

"Believe me, Alice, I am well-aware of his…um…girth…" I responded.

"You'll be fine, Bella. It's going to kind of suck the first time, but you will get used to it quickly, and before long, you'll love it!" Rose said.

We got to the spa and were immediately taken back for our treatments. The girls were only getting "mani/pedi's." I'd much rather be in their position right now. I was getting a full wax. Legs, underarms, and the loo-loo. It will be worth it, though.

After thirty minutes of letting the lady rip every hair and pore out of my skin, I went back to sit and wait on the girls.

When they were done, we paid for our treatments and went off to the mall. I was on a mission for something incredible to wear for Edward. I still have some birthday money saved up, and I'd gotten paid yesterday-I wasn't going to skimp.

I tried on bras, panties, dresses-pretty much every piece of lingerie Victoria's Secret had. I just couldn't seem to find the right one. Until I put on the last piece. It was an deep navy blue lace baby doll with a matching thong. It tied at the breasts and fell open down the stomach. It left little to the imagination. And it complemented my light skin perfectly. To go with it, I got a cream satin robe and the most amazing pair of sparkling heals to match. It didn't look like anything I'd ever feel comfortable wearing, but I knew it was perfect. Edward would love it-I hoped.

We grabbed a quick bite to eat and went back to the dorms. Alice agreed to hold on to my bag until I could slip it into my luggage later. I wanted to completely surprise Edward and make the night as memorable as possible. I just hoped this all panned out the way I wanted it to.

When I got back to the room, Edward was lying on his bed reading a book. I was surprised. I knew he enjoyed reading, but I hadn't seen him read anything for pleasure in quite a while. He was wearing his glasses that looked incredible on him. They were rimless and complemented his face. I didn't think it was possible to find him any more attractive, but I definitely did.

He looked up when he heard me walk in and smiled.

"Hey Princess. What'd ya buy me?"

"Not a thing," I said with a wink.

He grinned and jumped down. It was six and we were meeting the gang at the cafe at 6:30.

"We don't have any plans for after dinner, do we? Normally, I'd love a good Thursday night outing, but I really need to wash clothes before our trip," Edward said with a grimace as he looked toward his overflowing laundry basket.

"Nope, not that I know of. That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." I could take them home to wash, but I really didn't want to spend my weekend with laundry.

"Okay cool," Edward said, walking over to his dirty clothes and tossing in his detergent, bag of quarters he kept, and dryer sheets. Oh, and the hangers. Most of our shared closet belonged to Edward.

I went to the bathroom to freshen up. It was getting pretty cold outside, so I grabbed the hoodie lying on the bathroom floor and pulled it on before shutting off the lights and walking out.

"Nice, baby. My clothes look good on you," Edward said with a wink.

Sure enough, I was wearing his grey U Dub hoodie. I'd mistaken it for my own, I suppose, and didn't even pay attention when I pulled it on.

"Oh, sorry. Here," I said, reaching to pull it off.

"No no, love, keep it on. It looks better on you anyway."

"But won't you be cold?"

"Princess, who do you think I am?" he said with a laugh and walked to the closet, pulling out another hoodie. It had his last name and a number on the back. I assumed it was an old one from high school.

He walked back over to grab my hand and together we went down to meet the others. I was still pretty full from the lunch we'd had after our spa treatments, so I just got a salad. Edward glared at it, but didn't say anything. He was always trying to get me to eat more, I guess to prove that he wasn't into "skinny bitches like Tanya"-his words, not mine.

After dinner, we went back to grab our clothes. I grabbed my laptop while Edward grabbed his book from earlier. I laughed a little because usually it was the other way around for us.

We carried our stuff down to the basement and put in two loads each. There was a small love seat down there. We could have gone back up to the room to wait, but we decided to just hang out down there. I opened my laptop and started Facebook-ing for a while. Edward kept looking over at my screen while I was chatting with friends. I only had two windows open-Alice and Jake.

Alice was rambling about her new purchases-even typing she was long winded.

Jake was telling me that he and Leah were working things out. We agreed to try and hang out at some point this weekend. I did miss him, and since I wasn't seeing him for Thanksgiving, I knew I had to seize my chance.

Edward kept trying to discretely glance over.

"Do you want in on the conversation?" I finally asked, not trying to be snappy but wondering why he was being so nosey.

"Sorry," he said and looked down embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," I said.

"It's okay. I didn't know you had a Facebook. I've never seen you check it," he said.

"I don't get on much. Just when I'm bored or want to catch up with friends, I guess. Do you have one?" I asked.

"No," he answered quickly.

"Really? Mr. Popularity hasn't turned to cyber space to attend to all his lady callers?" I joked.

"Hardy har, Swan," he said, dropping his book to tickle my sides. I started giggling, but quickly stopped when my laptop starting wobbling.

"Unless you want to fork out a grand to replace my Mac Book, I suggest you stop, Masen," I said, trying to sound threatening. He laughed as our clothes buzzed.

We tossed them in the dryer and went back to our silence. Finally, our clothes were dry. We folded them and went back upstairs.

"Ugh, time to pack," I groaned. I hated packing.

"You could always call Alice to do it for you. She loves a good chance to organize someone else's life," Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I'd rather not end up with nothing but lingerie, hair products, and makeup," I frowned.

"Hm, let's call her!"

"Funny," I said with an eye roll, but grinned, nonetheless.

We silently packed our stuff. By the time we were done, it was pushing eleven.

"So, care to join me for another round of shower loving?" Edward asked with a wink.

As tempting as it sounded, I really wanted our next sexual encounter to be on Saturday, when we actually went for gold.

"Can I take a rain check? I'm sorry-I'm just really tired tonight," I said.

"No problem, Princess. I'll have plenty of other chances to rock your world," he said with a grin and grabbed some pajamas before going to the bathroom.

I changed, but realized I still needed to brush my teeth. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Edward, can I just come in to brush my teeth?" I asked.

He didn't hear me over the water, so I just went in.

"Change your mind, Princess?" Edward said from behind the shower door when he heard be turn on the sink faucet.

"No, silly. Just brushing my teeth," I said before sticking my tooth brush in my mouth.

When I was done, I realized that Edward would probably climb into his own bed.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Feel free to join me in my bed tonight-if you want to," I said before shutting the door.

I was beat and was nearly asleep when my head hit the pillow. I was awake enough to feel a warm body slide in behind me and wrap his strong arms around my waste, though.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Edward, you don't need a GPS. I know how to get to my own house," I said.

"Better safe than sorry, Swan."

I just groaned before grabbing my bag and tossing it into the trunk. Wasn't the guy supposed to know everything and the girl be the one insisting on using a map or something? We were so backwards sometimes.

The GPS told us we had about a three and a half hour drive in front of us. But I knew we'd stop for gas, snacks, and knowing Edward, coffee.

We hit to road and before long, I was asleep. I was dreaming about roller coaster rides when I felt Edward come to a stop.

I opened my eyes to see we were at a gas station. I got out to stretch and go pee. When I got back to the car, Edward had a steaming coffee for himself, a Snickers bar, a bag of gummy bears, and a Gaterade.

"Thanks," I smiled, opened the gummy bears.

We were off again, and before I knew it, we were riding along the familiar wooded streets of Forks. An overwhelming sense of dread hit me as we pulled into my driveway.

Edward and I got out. He grabbed both of our bags, and we walked up the porch steps. We walked in to find Charlie in his chair watching Sports Center with a beer in his hand.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Bells!" Charlie hopped from his chair and walked over, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my head. "I've missed you, kid."

"I've missed you, too, dad."

I heard Edward move behind me and realized I'd just left him standing there.

"Oh, right. Dad, this is Edward Masen. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Edward said, reaching his hand out to shake my dad's even though he still had our bags on both arms.

"Likewise, son. You kids hungry? I ordered a pizza earlier. There is still a good bit left," Charlie said.

"Sounds good, dad. But tomorrow I'm cooking a real dinner before you go in to work," I said.

I showed Edward where to put his bag and took mine from him up to my room. I grabbed some sheets, a blanket, and two pillows from the linen closet before heading back down to make up his bed.

I pulled out the couch and made the bed up, hoping Edward would be comfortable enough.

I went towards the kitchen, but stopped when I heard Edward laughing. He said something, and then Charlie laughed. Wow, they sounded like they were really getting along.

"What's so funny you two?" I asked, walking in and pulling out a chair.

"Edward here was just telling me about the first time he went fishing and fell right into the water. He caught a fish, though," Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, with my big toe. It just chomped right down. I cried and swore I'd never fish again," Edward laughed.

"Ah, you just need to get back out there. Maybe we'll go sometime," Charlie said. Wow. Edward Masen, the dad whisperer. Who knew?

"Sounds good, sir," Edward said, biting in to his pizza.

"Well kids, I'm going to bed. Have a good night. Love you, kid," Charlie said, leaning down to kiss my head again. He was showing a lot more emotion than usual. Normally it'd worry me, but I knew he probably had just missed me. I know I'd missed him.

"Night, dad. Love you, too."

"Edward, good to meet you boy. See you in the morning," Charlie said before leaving the kitchen.

"Wow. That went well," I said.

"I have a way with parents. Wait till I meet your mom," Edward said and wiggled his eyebrows. I threw my crumpled napkin at him and laughed. He helped me clean the kitchen. Then I went upstairs to leave him alone for the night. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, I took Edward around town. He wanted to go to the Newton's outdoor store, and actually bought a few things while he was there. I showed him my high school, the book store I spent my time in, and the antique store. I was looking in the window of the antique store when I stopped in my tracks. There in the window was the most stunning ring I'd ever seen. It had a simple square sapphire in the middle. It was small and accented by small diamonds. It was breathtaking. I wasn't a big jewelry wearer, usually. The only thing I ever wore was the charm bracelet Edward had given me for my birthday. But something about this ring took my breath away. It reminded me of the ring Nana Swan used to wear. I used to love it as a little girl. Some things never changed.

I finally looked back to see Edward behind me, staring at me staring at the ring.

"See something you like?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said, looking up and down his body.

"Easy, tiger. You can have all you want of me later," he winked. If he only knew.

Edward rode with me to the grocery store so I could pick up steaks, potatoes, mushrooms, and salad for dinner. I knew Charlie had probably been eating pizza and the diner every night, so I wanted to make him a good meal. I also got the ingredients for a lasagna, a chicken noodle casserole, and a macaroni and cheese. I'd prepare them all and freeze them, each with reheating directions. I wanted Charlie to eat well, at least for the next few weeks.

We got home and unloaded everything. Edward insisted on helping me in the kitchen. I was surprised at how well he knew his way around. He put most of the macaroni and cheese together while I worked on the lasagna and the chicken noodle casserole. Eventually, all of those were put in the freezer with step by step instructions on how to bake them. Then I set to work on dinner for the night. I was putting the potatoes in the oven when Charlie came down the stairs.

"Hey kids, I have to go in early. There's been some bear attacks, and we need to search the areas," Charlie said.

"Oh, well, can I bring your dinner to the station later?" I asked, not wanting Charlie to miss a good meal.

"That'd be great, Bells. You're too good to your old man," he smiled.

"Be careful, Dad. Love you," I said.

"Love you more, kid."

We finished cooking an hour or so later. We ate our dinner and then I made a plate for Charlie. I was getting ready to go take it to him when Edward offered to go. I figured it'd be a good opportunity to set things up.

As soon as Edward left, I wrote out a few notes for him indicating what he should do when he got back. I ran upstairs and showered really fast. I pulled on my new outfit, feeling a little foolish with no one home. I pulled the robe on over, deciding I'd slip the heals on at the last moment. I lit a few candles and pulled my blankets on my bed back a bit. I got a text from Edward saying he was heading back. I knew he'd be back in less than five minutes, so I slipped on my shoes and waited.

I heard the door open downstairs followed by a shuffling as Edward pulled his jacket off. My first note told him to head up the stairs and to the bathroom. I heard him walking up stairs, then down the hall to the bathroom. The second note told him to relax with a hot shower and freshen up. I knew he was probably confused, but I also knew Edward. He wouldn't want me to spring this on him without giving him proper time to freshen up. He was a little metro, and it wasn't uncommon for him to shower three times a day.

I finally heard the water shut off. I heard Edward walk back to my room per the notes instructions and knock on my door. I slowly walked over to the door, trying not to trip on my face. I opened the door and grinned at the gorgeous sight before me. Edward was wearing nothing but a low hanging towel around his waist. He still had wet hair and water droplets falling down his chest.

"Come in, Mr. Masen," I said, opened the door to allow him in.

"Wh-what's all this, Princess?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

I wordlessly led him to my bed, sitting him down in front of me. I pulled the string on my robe and let it slip off my shoulders to the ground.

"Holy. shit." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"See something you like?" I said, repeating his words from earlier.

Without answering, Edward put his hands on my waist and pulled me to him.

"Bella, you look incredible," Edward whispered, nuzzling the slip of my stomach visible through the opening of the lace baby doll I was wearing.

"Edward?" I said, breathing heavy as I felt his lips on my stomach.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked.

"Edward, I'm ready…" I trailed off.

He stopped quickly and snapped his head up.

"Re-ready?" he asked, his voice cracking again.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure, love?" He asked.

"Positive. Edward, I love you. I can't imagine giving this to anyone else. Please, take me," I said, trailing off in a whisper.

"I love you, too, Bella. Thank you," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"For what?"

"For trusting me. For loving me. For letting me love you. I love you so fucking much, baby," he said.

Together we laid down on the bed. He pulled my lips to his in a searing kiss, letting his tongue push its way into my lips. Our tongues battled. I could feel wet heat between my thighs as his hands slipped under the lace to massage my stomach. I pulled at his towel, unwrapping him to leave him naked before me. I still had to stop in awe at Edward's naked form. His sculptured chest and chiseled body looked ethereal lying in the dim candle light of my bedroom.

Just as we leaned in to capture each other in another kiss, a shrill wailing sounded from my purse. We both jumped upon hearing it. As gracefully as I could, I hopped off the bed and ran to my purse. My damn alarm was going off. I didn't even remember setting it. Ugh. After finally turning off the alarm and silencing my phone completely, I turned back with a huff to Edward, who had a smirk on his face.

"Does this amuse you?" I said, walking towards him but not paying close enough attention to my footing. My right heal caught hold of my duffle bag strap, which I'd thrown my purse on. Before I could even react, I face planted to the floor in a loud, painful thud.

"Holy shit, Bella! Are you okay?" Edward screamed as he got up and ran to me. He gently helped me stand. I had a small scrap on my knee, but the only thing hurting was my pride.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

Then, Edward burst into very loud laughter. I mean, stomach shaking, bent over, gasping for air kind of laughter.

"Edward, this isn't funny! This was supposed to be perfect, and all I'm doing is ruining it," I said, hot tears hitting the corners of my eyes.

Edward continued laughing until he looked up and noticed the wetness rolling down my red cheeks.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I'm sorry for laughing. I'm not laughing at you, baby. This is just so typically us. I can get you off on a fucking roller coaster without a hitch, but put us on a bed, naked, and it's like we're two awkward teenagers who don't know what they're doing," Edward said, pulling me into his arms.

"Isn't that what we are?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, sort of. But you know what I mean," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I just wanted to make this perfect. You've been so patient with me, and I am so ready to be with you like this. I'm so ready to show you how much I love you, but I'm too clumsy and awkward to even do that!" I said, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Come here, love," Edward said, pulling me to sit in his lap on the bed. "Look at me, Bella," he said, placing his hand under my chin.

I looked up, my watery gaze meeting his intense one.

"Bella, all this?" He said, motioning to the candles and my outfit. "All of this is incredible, and wonderful, and completely unnecessary. I'm a guy, Bella. Just telling me that you were ready to have sex was enough to make me the happiest man in the world. I know you wanted it to be perfect, but sweetheart, it will be perfect no matter what. I don't need candle light, expensive lingerie, and all of this to make it special," he said.

"But…" I started, but he interrupted.

"I am very gracious that you went through all of this trouble to make this night perfect for us, but I really don't think you understand how perfect this night would be for me no matter what. Bella, I know my past is shady and I'm not exactly a saint. But being with you-you are the only woman I've ever loved. You have my heart and soul so completely. You are my entire life, Bella Swan. Tonight will be perfect because I'm with you. Tonight will be perfect because I love you. Tonight will be perfect because for the first time, I won't just be having sex-I will be making love," Edward finished.

I was crying again, but they were happy tears. Everything Edward had just said-it was exactly what I needed to hear. I was turning this night into a project, trying to make it perfect and special without even realizing that it would be perfect and special because it is with him.

"Oh, Edward, I love you so much. Thank you," I whispered.

"Thank you, Princess," he said, using his thumbs to softly wipe the tears off of my cheeks.

Without a word, Edward leaned in to kiss me, softly at first, letting the kiss build with intensity. He laid back, pulling me on top of him. I kicked my heals off to the floor, letting them land with a thud. Edward continued kissing me as he rolled me over so that he was on top, my back pressed into the soft, cool sheets behind me.

Edward's mouth worked it's way down to my neck, softly licking and sucking just behind my ear. I was moaning and writhing under him as he softly pressed his erect penis against me.

"Oh, oh Edward…"

He kissed down my chest, licking at the swell of my breasts, working his way to my lace covered nipple. He licked and breathed hot air on it, causing it to pebble against his mouth. His left hand captured my other breast, squeezing and rolling the nipple in his fingers. Finally, he sat up a little to look at me.

"Bella, this outfit is so fucking sexy. It looks incredible on you, and I love you," he said, his eyes heavy with lust. "But, it has to go," he said.

His hands found the tie at the breasts. He pulled gently, letting the soft fabric fall away from me to reveal my naked breasts. He leaned down again to kiss the bare nipple of my right breast, sucking and tugging it with his mouth, biting gently. I was moaning louder, the feeling more intense than ever before. I rubbed my thighs together, trying to create friction where I needed it most, but failing.

"Oh, oh…" I moaned and whimpered.

Edward kissed his way down my stomach until he reached the top of my lacy thong. He placed his mouth right over my dripping sex and licked through the material, creating a heavenly sensation on my clit. He moved to kiss my thigh, but his hand worked its way to my sex, slipping his fingers into my panties. His middle finger slipped through my wet lips, up to my clit. He started rubbing as his mouth continued kissing and licking my thigh.

"Oh yes, oh..fuck.."I whispered. Edward looked up in surprise at me, but then continued what he was doing. He pulled his hand out and reached up to grab the band of my panties. Slowly, he pulled them down and tossed them to the floor. I was spread naked and dripping for him. He looked at my like he was ready to devour me. Oh, I hoped so.

He leaned down and slowly licked up each of my lips, tasting the wetness that had spread to them.

"You taste so fucking good, baby…" He said, letting his tongue lap at my lips.

Finally, he spread my lips and flattened his tongue against my opening, circling it before pressing it in and tongue fucking me.

"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled, unable to filter myself. He pulled his tongue out and stroked up, meeting my clit and licking frantically. His finger lightly circled my opened before he pressed in. He added another finger and began pumping me as his tongue worked my clit.

"Oh, oh Edward! Oh fuck me, oh fuck fuck fuck!"

He licked faster and pumped harder, curling his fingers up and hitting me in just the right spot. My back arched off the bed as the pressure kept building, until finally I fell over the edge, my legs shaking and shuttering violently around him.

He continued to lick slowly as I rode out the most incredible orgasm he'd ever given me.

Finally, he crawled back up my body and placed his mouth on mine. I tasted myself on his lips, which was strangely erotic.

"Edward, I'm ready," I whispered.

"You're sure, baby?" He asked, concern and lust in his eyes.

"Yes, please…" I begged.

He leaned in and continued kissing me as I felt the tip of his penis rub me. I was still so sensitive from my orgasm, but the friction felt amazing as he rubbed up and down to meet my clit, coating himself in my juices. Finally, I felt him at my entrance.

"Bella, it it's too much or hurts too bad, tell me to stop, baby," he said.

"Please, Edward. Just do it, please," I said.

Lightly, he pushed in. A searing pain hit me. I felt like I was being torn open from the inside. I knew my face was contorting with pain, but I couldn't help it.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"Keep going."

Slowly, he pushed in further, letting me adjust to him. The pain was almost numbing it was so intense. Finally, he was completely in me. He stopped moving for few seconds, letting me take him in. Just as slowly as he entered, he pulled out, then re-entered. The pain was easing a bit, and before long it wasn't much noticeable. His finger found my clit. He worked me as he began pumping in to me faster, his face twisting beautifully in pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm not going to last long. Oh, fuck you're so fucking tight and hot. Yes, oh fucking yes!" He yelled. I felt his penis pump inside me as he released, hot cum filling my tight walls.

Finally, he was spent and gently laid down on top of me.

"That was in-fucking-credible, Princess," he said.

I just smiled at him, tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry, love," Edward said, panic on his face.

"I'm only crying because that really was in-fucking-credible," I laughed through tears. I don't know what I expected. No, I hadn't gotten off from it, and yes, it hurt like a bitch at first, but watching Edward over me, nothing but love for me in his eyes, I knew it had been perfect. He'd been so gentle and careful, using all his restraint with me. And it still made him feel good. I knew it wouldn't be long before I was enjoying sex with him just as much.

Edward got up and went to the bathroom. He came back shortly with a wet wash cloth and began gently wiping me off. There was a bit of blood on the cloth, but it hadn't bled like I was expecting. Edward stood me up and led me to the bathroom. He'd drawn a bubble bath for me.

"You're going to be sore, love. This will help. Where do you keep the medicine?" he asked. I pointed to the mirrored cabinet by the sink. He shook out two pills and handed them to me, filling the glass by the sink with water. I took them and sat gently in the water.

After taking a relaxing but short bath, I got out and pulled my comfy pajamas on. Edward sat in the bathroom with me the whole time. He'd pulled his boxers and flannel pajama pants on, but was still shirtless. I couldn't say that I minded. Once I was dry and in my warm clothes, we drained the tub and walked out of the bathroom. Though we were tired, we were too wound up to sleep right away. We decided to head downstairs to watch a movie.

I cleaned up my room, first, though, blowing out the candles and stashing the lingerie back in my suitcase. We went downstairs and popped in a romantic comedy of some kind. I didn't even know why we had it, but it was there so we watched it. I popped some popcorn and got us some drinks. We curled up on the couch, me curled up into Edward's side. I thought I'd feel different after losing my virginity, but I really didn't. I still felt like myself. I still felt the same about Edward. Only, I felt closer to him. More connected. And I felt whole-heartedly in love with him.

Edward was right. The night didn't have to be over the top or extreme. No, it wasn't a flawless evening, but it had definitely been perfect.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Ahh, yay! They finally did it! :D I debated for a long time how their first time would go. I hope you guys like it. I love these two. **

**Reviews are better than a naked Edward in the candle light. ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I know, I know-I suck big ones. I am so so so so SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update. I've still been frantically job searching. Life just gets pretty crazy sometimes. Anyway, you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter. I told y'all it'd be worth the wait. Okay, I can't guarantee this will be as long. I've started writing this chapter three different times and just couldn't get it right. It was slow and boring. So I'm going to move it along faster than anticipated-I'm ready to get to Thanksgiving break at the Cullens' house. Anyway, happy reading! (Oh, and who else is super pumped for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 this week?) **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything. **

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The rest of the weekend in Forks went by quickly. Edward and I had lunch with Jake and Leah. They seemed to be doing much better. I kept noticing him glance down at her stomach every so often. Hmm, I wondered when they'd break that news. I was excited for them. A grandchild would do wonders for Leah's mom Sue, who'd lost her husband a few years ago. I'd figured she was getting lonely with both of her kids moved out of the house. That is, until Edward and I got home from lunch.

There was another car parked beside Charlie's truck. It looked like a new Honda. I had no idea who it belonged to until we walked in and rounded the corner to the living room. I nearly wept and gagged at what I saw. Charlie and Sue were on the couch making out like two teenagers in heat. They jumped at having been caught. I knew they'd been getting close; apparently, I didn't realize just how close.

But this made a nice segue for the conversation Charlie and I needed to have. Charlie explained that they'd been seeing each other for the past couple of months. That explained the chick flicks-and the vanilla scented body wash in the shower that definitely wasn't mine or Charlie's. But having caught Charlie made my breaking the news that Edward was actually my boyfriend a lot easier. Charlie was awesome about it. He said he could tell on Friday. He also said something I never expected to hear; he told me that he couldn't have picked a better guy for me and that he was proud of me. I beamed at him after that.

Shortly after, Edward and I left for Seattle. The drive didn't seem as long as getting to Forks had. We didn't make any stops. We were both beat when we got home, so much so that we fell asleep in our own beds for the first time in weeks.

Neither one of us woke until this morning. Now, as I rolled out of bed, I actually felt worse having slept so long. It was already noon. Good thing I only had my afternoon class today. Edward was already gone to class. We only had classes two days this week, but they were going to be busy. A few of my classes had been canceled for tomorrow, but none of Edward's had been. I hopped down from my bed to get a shower when something caught my eye on my desk. There was a single rose in a vase with a note propped against it. Beside it, there was a box of gourmet gummy bears.

I smiled and opened the note.

_Princess-_

_Thank you for such an incredible weekend. I look forward to many more with you. I love you with all of my heart, beautiful. _

_-E_

My heart fluttered as I thought of him taking the time to get these things for me this morning and write this note. It was so simple, yet it sent my heart into a frenzy. If I ever had any doubt about having sex with Edward, it was completely gone now.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The two days of class before break flew by, and before I knew it, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and me were all making our way to Edward's house on Tuesday afternoon. His parents only lived about thirty minutes across town, so it was a short trip.

We laughed and cut up the whole way. Edward's family lived more secluded from the hustle of Seattle. We drove down a road full of turn offs to residential suburban neighborhoods until finally we were passing nothing but trees. We turned off onto a dirt and gravel driveway that was about a mile long. Finally, we rounded a thick of trees that revealed one of the most gorgeous homes I've ever seen. It was at least three stories high. It was a huge, white, Victorian style home with a giant wrap around porch. There were rocking chairs and swings lining the porch and a festive wreath on the door. We pulled into a huge garage equipped for at least ten cars.

We got out of Edward's Volvo. He popped the trunk to grab our bags as the others did the same. He lead me back towards the house, where I could start to hear a faint trickle of water. Edward let me know there was a small creek behind the house. He promised to take me to it tomorrow.

"Wow, this house is incredible," I whispered.

"Thanks, love. It was actually falling to pieces when Mom and Dad bought it years ago. They spent two years restoring it and building the garage and guest house out back," Edward said, pointing to the additions.

"Well, it's beautiful. Will…will I be staying in the guest house?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, Princess."

"Okay, good."

"You're staying in my room with me," Edward winked.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We unloaded all our belongings after being greeted by Esme in the foyer. She was just as sweet as ever.

We went back downstairs after unloading. She seemed to know I was staying in Edward's room and had no problem with it. His parents were seriously awesome. She explained that Carlisle was called in to the hospital but would be home shortly for dinner.

"May I help with dinner, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked.

"Oh no, dear, I've got it. You go enjoy the others' company," she beamed.

Edward walked into the kitchen and went straight for the refrigerator, grabbing a can of soda.

"Sweetheart, you want something to drink?"

Esme's smile grew wider and she looked back and fourth from Edward to me.

"Mom, are you crying?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Just a little onion sting," she said as she dabbed her eyes and turned back to the stove.

Edward just laughed and walked over to me with a can of grape soda for me.

We joined the others in the basement game room. There was a huge flat screen, a couch and recliner, a pool table, a pin ball machine, and a bar. There was also a dart board on the wall where Emmett and Jasper were currently playing. I just stopped to take in my surroundings. Here I was, in the most beautiful home I'd ever seen, hanging out with the most incredible people I'd ever known. Suddenly, I wasn't sure if I could ever stand it if something happened between Edward and me. I wasn't just in love with him-I was in love with all of these peoples. Alice and Rose were like the sisters I never had growing up, and Emmett and Jasper were like my protective older brothers. I couldn't lose Edward because I'd lose them all. The thought alone broke my heart.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Rose motioned for me to join her and Alice on the couch, away from the boys. They pulled me down to sit between them and let the assault begin.

"Bella, we are dying here. We haven't had a chance to talk to you since you got back. How did the weekend go?"

"Honestly? It was wonderful. I tried to mess it up in my typical clumsy fashion, but Edward made it perfect. He was so sweet and gentle," I whispered, blushing as I remembered how gentle he was.

"That's awesome, honey! I knew he would be good to you. I've never seen my brother so in love," Alice gushed.

Just then, we heard a car crunch on the gravel upstairs.

"Yay, daddy's home!" Alice squealed.

We all went up to greet him. I'd forgotten just how handsome Mr. Cullen was. Even though Edward wasn't blood related to him, it was easy to see that good genes ran on every side of the family.

"Hey kids! Good to have you all home!" Mr. Cullen beamed as he hugged each of us.

"Bella, we are so glad you could come for the holiday. Edward talks nonstop about you," Carlisle said, causing a blush and eye roll from Edward.

We all went to help Mrs. Cullen set the table and get all the food out. Before long, we were sitting around a big table laughing and enjoying a delicious pot roast with vegetables and corn bread.

After dinner, we all curled up to watch a movie in the basement. We laughed and cut up until around 11. Everyone was tired, so we went to our rooms for the night. Or so I thought.

As soon as I shut Edward's door behind me, Edward turned to me with a strange look in his eyes and that crooked grin.

"Bella, how would you feel about a late night swim?" Edward asked.

"Edward, it's freezing out. We can't go swimming. Besides, I don't have a suit."

"Baby, our pool is inside a glass porch. The water is heated." Of course it is.

"Well, still, I don't have anything to wear," I said.

"Who says you need anything?"

"Edward, I am not skinny dipping in your parents' pool!"

"I didn't mean naked, love, though I wouldn't be adverse to that idea, either. I actually meant you could just wear your underwear. I have a robe you can wear down so you don't get cold," he grinned.

"I don't know, Edward. Are you sure we won't get caught?" I asked.

"I'm sure, love. We are just swimming, anyway. What's to catch?"

I sighed and nodded in agreement.

I slipped my clothes off and decided to just wear the undergarments I already had on. There were a dark green set I had. I was planning for Edward to see them anyway. He tossed me a soft robe and slipped his own clothes off, pulling on a pair of swim trunks.

We made our way down and he led me to the back of the house and out a door. He flipped on a few lights around the pool deck to reveal a huge, sparkling swimming pool. There were a few floats and a bunch of chairs all around. I felt like I was at a fancy resort. The Cullens knew how to live.

I slipped my robe off, shivering in the air. It was plenty warm in here, but it was still hard not to be cold in so little clothing. I went over to the steps to ease in, while Edward made a big show of diving off the diving board in the deep end. He swam all the way to me before coming up.

The water was really warm and felt amazing on my chilled skin. I sunk down to my neck and laid back to float.

"Doesn't this feel nice, Princess?" Edward asked, swimming up to me.

"Yes, it does. Thank you for bringing me down here," I smiled to him.

I sat up and let him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

Just as I thought he was going to lean in for a kiss, he jumped back and fell in the water, pulling me with him in a big splash as we went under.

I came up gasping and looking like a drowned rat with my hair all on my face. Edward was just laughing hysterically and splashing away from me.

"Edward, you are so going to pay for that," I said, half serious and half joking through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah? I want to see you try, Princess."

We chased each other around, splashing and laughing the whole time. I was running from Edward when he finally caught me around the waist from behind, pulling me against him. He pressed himself into me and I could feel his hard length against my back.

Wordlessly, he turned me around to face him and slowly pushed me to the deep end, where there was a ledge in the water big enough to sit in. He picked me up to sit me on the ledge so that we were now eye level. Without saying a thing, he leaned in to press his warm, wet lips to mine. I opened my lips to allow his tongue in, massaging his mouth with my own tongue.

His left arm snaked around my waist to hold me close while his right hand slipped up my body to capture my breast. He began kneading and squeezing it, causing hushed moans to escape my lips. Carefully, he pulled the cup of my bra down so that my left breast popped out, revealing my pebbled nipple. Breaking from our kiss, he leaned down and pulled my nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and causing my moans to get louder. I placed my hands in his wet hair and massaged his scalp as his mouth worked one breast and his other hand moved to work the other.

He leaned over to pull the cup down on my right breast and began sucking my nipple again while his other hand ventured down to apex of my legs. Even in the water, I knew my own wetness would be coating me down there. Edward wasted no time when he got his hand between my legs, spreading my thighs so he had complete access. He lifted me a bit so he could pull my panties off and tossed them to the pool deck with a wet thud. The only other sounds were the light ripple of water and our harsh breathing against each other. Edward put his hand against my sex and pulled a finger between my wet lips, rubbing up and down and hitting my clit with each rotation. I was moaning louder now. I threw my head back as his mouth continued moving back and fourth between my breasts. They'd probably be bruised from all the sucking, but I didn't care.

I felt Edward's long fingers move back down to my entrance before he slowly slipped a finger in. He added another finger and began pumping me while his thumb rubbed frantically against my swollen nub. Just when Edward had me on the brink of an orgasm, he pulled out his fingers, resulting in a pained whimper from me. He recaptured my mouth with his and kissed me with more passion than perhaps he'd ever kissed me before.

Edward broke away briefly, and I watched as he slipped off his swim trunks and threw them to the side with my panties. He was completely naked now, leaving me only in my bra, which was awkward pulled down around my breasts. He pulled me down off the seat and into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his hard, wonderful cock pressed against me. I felt the tip of his head slide up and down my wetness before he moved his penis back down to my opening. He looked up into my eyes, as if wordlessly asking my permission. I gave him a quick nod, and with lust filled eyes, he leaned in to kiss me hard as his cock slid slowly into me.

I tensed, expecting to feel the same splitting pain I'd felt on Saturday. While I did feel a little ache at the intrusion, the pain was nothing compared to what our first time had been. Edward stilled and looked up at me again, ensuring I was okay. I definitely was. I tried to wiggle my hips, urging him to continue. Slowly he pulled out and slid back in, picking up a sinuous rhythm. Had I not already been weightless in the water, I would have probably gone weak at the knees. Edward's huge cock was hitting me in just the right place, building me back up.

We were both moaning and panting as he pushed into me harder. My head fell to his shoulder and both of his arms went up to grip the sides of the pool. Neither of was going to last long.

I could feel the familiar, amazing build in my stomach that let me know I was nearly there. I was groaning and tensing, preparing for what I knew was about to wrack my body completely. With one more thrust, Edward grunted and shook as he spilled into me, sending me into wave after wave of ecstasy. My legs shook around him as the most earth shattering, mind blowing orgasm overtook me.

Slowly, we looked up to each other, meeting the others' intense gaze as we both worked to calm our erratic breathing.

And, as if the night couldn't have been more perfect, Edward smiled one of his famous, beautiful, breathtaking crooked smiles.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Okay, I know this chapter was kind of choppy and fast paced, but I really needed to get it moving. The first night at the Cullens was uneventful. There will be much more to see in the next chapter. And while I love these two and their perfect little happy bubble, the shit's got to hit the fan at some point. I'll give you a clue: there will be some unexpected guests that the Cullen Family Thanksgiving Extravaganza. ;D**

**Sigh. Reviews are better than silent pool sex with Edward. :D**


End file.
